Paw Patrol: Collision Course
by Ace the new pup
Summary: How far would you go for the one you love? Would you risk everything, even if that means your life? Family or friends? Your reputation, new or old? These are the choices that will have to made by one pup, when the one he loves disappears one day. Will he truly do whatever must be done to save her, even if that means making the ultimate sacrifice? A/N: I do not own Paw Patrol.
1. Prologue

Hello Readers! I welcome you all to the continuation from my previous story "Good Cop Gone Bad". I never expected how much readers would like that story, but so many did so I knew that the end of "good Cop Gone Bad" I knew that I had to continue it but in a different story. So here is that story, there will be as much excitement as the prequel had in this story, but in a different way that could be even more excitement. For those of you who stayed the whole way through the last story, I'm glad for your support.

also just a heads up, this is a different POV then most of my stories so I didn't label a POV, because this is someone else apart from the paw Patrol. But, starting in the next chapter I will be going back to my regular POV style from each character.

I also do not own Paw Patrol or any of the main things that go with that story, the made up places, my OC's and the story itself is what I own. Adventure bay, the pups, Ryder, etc. on the show are all own by nickelodeon.

so lets end the talking and get to the story, Readers I present to you "Paw Patrol: Collision Course"

* * *

Prologue:

It was a hot and muggy summer night in the city of Crystal Bay. In an alleyway on Main street, across from the mall, sounds of footsteps echoed off the wall of the alleyway as a dark figure entered a backdoor to an abandoned warehouse, followed by two other shadowed figures that follow the first into the warehouse. As they enter the dimly lit and large warehouse, the howling of the wind can be heard from the holes as a whistling sound, along with the faint sound of loose roof titles banging on the roof sounding like thunder in the distance. As they continue in, some light rain begins to fall through the small holes getting the last figure wet.

In the light, his brown fur shivers "ugh! I'm wet, now I'll smell like shit!" the Dog yelled trying shake the water out.

Then the rusty supports in the building start to creek "geez, why do we always have to meet the boss in run down, dirty, scum pits. It's not good for my reputation" the other dog said, his sleek silver fur shown as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, For Dog's Sake, Would The Two Of you Grow A Pair and Stop Complaining! Wherever the boss wants to meet, we meet him there. No Question, No Complaints, and always early! Now keep moving you sad excuses for bodyguards!" The lead dog boomed at the two as the dog's voice bounced off the walls vibrating the building. The lead dog turned around and started stalking further into the warehouse, the other two followed with their tails between their legs.

As they approached the middle of the warehouse two Doberman Pinschers stepped onto a circle of light from a skylight in the roof above them.

"Welcome, the boss requires a security check" one said

"Of course, whatever he needs. We came as a group and with nothing on us as instructed. But please by all means check to make sure. It is what he wants." The lead dog said standing with their feet apart, the other dogs did the same next to the lead dog.

The Dobermans approached the three dogs and started to check the dogs. One turned around and faced a dark part of the warehouse. "they are all clean, Boss"

"that is good. Welcome my agents, how was the trip?" the Boss asked as he stepped into the circle. He turned out to be a Pitbull-Boxer mix, his body was covered in lean and thick muscles and looked like he could lift ten dogs with only one arm.

"it was good, Sir." The lead dog said

"Well that is great to Hear… Sylvia" the boss said

The blue furred German Shepheard stepped out into the light. "I'm happy to please you, Sir"

"Waxier and Boil, get out here" the boss said and the two dogs behind Sylvia stepped out into the circle.

Well, it seems that you three work well together since I paired you up when Sylvia was with that police pup.

Sylvia growled "I still can't believe that I didn't kill that pup, how he survived me shooting him is beyond me"

"It's ok, I have a feeling that you will be able to finish off that pup for good this time." The Boss said

"What do you mean Boss sir?" Waxier asked

"Well, I have a very secret, and dangerous mission. It is the utmost importance that it is kept a secret, that is why we are meeting here. This mission comes from above me" the Boss said

"What is the mission Sir" Sylvia asked, sounding intrigued.

"Your mission, if you choose to accept so, is to capture and eliminate the Paw Patrol and everyone who may get in your way. You may choose to just capture and bring them back alive but the pup above me would rather see them dead" The boss said

"Who is this job for?" Boil asked

"a snooty, spoiled, undisciplined Princess's pet pup with a British accent" the Boss sighed "I would rather the mission be to get rid of her but no because she is paying us." The boss said

"you can count on us Sir" Sylvia said

"Good because if you fail this mission, I have been ordered to send a team to hunt and eliminate You" the Boss said. Waxier and Boil swallowed hard and Sylvia nodded

"let's go, Scaredy cats" Sylvia ordered and the three ran out of the warehouse to a black dodge avenger waiting in the parking lot.

They jumped into the car and started up the car. "this mission sounds like a hard one, commander" Boil said to Sylvia

"this is going to be our hardest mission to date" Sylvia said in a dark tone mixed with concern.

Both Waxier and Boil froze solid "why is that, commander?" Waxier asked nervously

"I have a past with the paw patrol, and it's not a good one. i have no idea how this is going to end, I already killed one of them, so that makes it easier"

"oh, wait I heard about that mission, that was you who betrayed that police pup" Boil said surprised

"yeah that was me, then I shot him" Sylvia said coldly

"I hate to break it to you commander, but he was on the news the other day" Waxier said

"what that is impossible, I shot right through the vest he was wearing. Are you sure it was him?" Sylvia asked

"yeah, his name was Chase, and he is the police pup for the Paw Patrol" Waxier said

"Shit, well that news means this job just got 10 times harder boys" Sylvia said as they pulled out of the warehouse parking lot. They got onto the highway and followed the sign towards Adventure bay.

…

After about two hours of driving the black avenger arrived into Foggy Bottom. The neighboring city to Adventure bay, then they pulled off the highway.

"what's going on, why are we getting off here?" Boil asked

"we are meeting with someone who will be helping us to take down our targets." Sylvia said

"who are we meeting?" Waxier asked

"someone else who has some bad blood with the Paw Patrol as well, or well mainly one pup" Sylvia said

Just as she said that the car pulled up to another warehouse. When they all got out the warehouse door opened, and three dogs came out all wearing red bandanas around their necks.

"who are you and what are you doing here" A big German Shepheard said darkly

"I'm Sylvia and I'm here to talk to your boss" Sylvia said coolly

The German shepherd started to growl "what is it about"

"it's about taking down the Paw Patrol" Sylvia said with an evil smile

The shepherd's eyes then lit up with interest "follow me, my boss would love to hear this" he turned around and walk towards the warehouse. Once inside there were a lot more dogs spread out around the building all wearing bandanas of different shades of red. Sylvia, Waxier, and Boil were lead to the far wall where there was an office and it was guarded by two Pitbull guards.

The Shepheard nodded, and the guards let them inside. Inside the dimly lit office, there was a window where there was a silhouette of a chair.

"Craig, who have you brought into here" a voice said

"it's a girl sir, she said she is here to meet you about taking out the Paw Patrol" the Shepheard said

The chair turned around and the voice started laughing "ah then you must be Sylvia, little lady"

"yes, it's very nice to finally meet you" Sylvia said pleased

"I agree, I have been wanting to get back at the paw patrol" the voice said

"can I ask sir, why do you want to get back at the paw patrol" Waxier asked

Suddenly there was a growl "the reason is because they took my family from me a few years ago and turned him against me" the voice said angerly.

"sorry about my partner here, he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut apparently" Sylvia said stomping on Waxier' s paw causing him to wince in pain "I'm sorry he brought that up" Sylvia said

"oh no that is quite alright, he is just curious" the voice said

"also, I don't believe that you ever mentioned your name since we have been in contact for the past year. If we are going to work together in person, I would like to know your name" Sylvia said

"oh, I'm sorry, I can't believe I never told you my name. geez, my mother would be ashamed of me, rest her soul." He voice said

"I'm sorry to hear that" Sylvia said

"she was great. anyway…" the voice started but the sound of him getting off the chair sounded then he stepped into the light.

The dog was a German shepherd who looked exactly like one on the pups on the paw patrol but only much older. He wore a black bandana and as he passed into the light it gave a slight gleam of red to it.

"My name is Swift, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Sylvia. Sorry to hear that you didn't get that Paw Patrol police pup." Swift said

"yeah, I guess he had more protection then I had thought" Sylvia said

"I'm glad that you didn't kill my little brother" Swift said angerly

Sylvia's head shot up and horror plastered her entire face "I-I-I"

"sorry, what I meant was I'm glad that you didn't put him down… because I want to." Swift said maliciously

"alright then, how are we going to do this" Sylvia asked with a wicked smile.

* * *

Oh Crap! Sylvia is back and wants revenge, Chase's Brother, Swift, is in this too but for more than revenge (foreshadow); and who is the pup that wanted this job done anyway? I guess we will find out in the upcoming chapters of this new story.

man this is going to be epic. I can't wait to see what happens next. so for those of who might know who is behind this and wants the Paw Patrol taken out, leave a review with your answer. also if you leave an answer or don't, please tell me what you thought about this first chapter. Tell me what you want to see happen in this story since this is the first chapter, or you can send me a PM and both you and me can discuss that topic further.

I also wanted everyone to know that Swift belongs to the "Paw Patrol Origins story" that I used bits of for my previous story. that story belongs to the talented Mokocchii, if you haven't already read it, please do. it is a great story and I read it all the time, it was what gave me the inspiration to start writing my stories. I hope that you all find a story on this site that does the same for you as that story did for me.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and come back for the next one. Until we meet again, TTFN!


	2. A Few Months Later

Hello readers, welcome back to the follow up story of _Good Cop Gone Bad._ This Chapter is a first look into the Paw Patrol and how they are doing after the events of _Good Cop Gone Bad._ Like I had mentioned at the end of the last chapter, I want to hear your ideas that you have or things you want to see in this story and since the last chapter didn't involve anything about the pups I figured hat I'd give you another chapter to help further your ideas. so without further delay here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chase's POV:

It was a sunny morning in Adventure bay. It was what you could call a textbook perfect summer day, it wasn't too hot and not too cool. The pups would just be getting up to start their day. there was moaning coming from Chase's pup house,

"no, please" I called

"I just can't Chase, it will never happen between us, I'm sorry" Skye said then she started walking away from me.

"Wait! Please Give Me Another Chance!" I cried and bolted after her

She kept walking and getting further away with each step, I then started to sprint as fast as I could to catch her. but no matter how hard I ran, she kept getting further away.

"Skye! Please, Don't Leave Me!" I cried

"It's too late for you… Little brother" a familiarly evil voice said

I whipped around and to my horror I saw a dog I never wanted to see for as long as I lived.

"What The Fuck Are You Doing Here You Murderer" I growled maliciously

"what, you're not happy to see your only brother" the dog said

"get the fuck out of here Swift, or I'll rip every part of your body out slowly and painfully, torturing you and only letting you die when I decide you can" I growled the death threat insidiously stalking closer to him and causing him to take a step back.

"Are you still hung up on that police dog, what was his name again… ah it doesn't matter, he was worthless…"

"His Name Was Archie, He Was Like A Father To Me! He Meant Everything To Me! You Did Two At One Time! But Once I Watched You Viciously Rip His Body Apart, Piece By Piece, Before My Eyes, I Never Wanted Anything To Do With You And You Felt The Same! Now Leave Or I Will Kill You The Same Way You Killed Archie!" I Snarled furiously taking one step closer, getting close enough that our noses touched.

He took a few steps back and started to laugh, "you sound just like how you were when you lived with me in the streets. I guess it true that once you're a street dog, you're always a street dog"

"I Am No Longer A Street Dog!" I screamed glaring at him "… and you are not my brother, my brother died with Archie!" I yelled, then he lunged at me and I screamed in terror.

*Bang* "OW! Son of a Mutt that hurt!" I said vigorously rubbing my head.

"damn, that was one heck of a nightmare" I said to myself

I sat up and stretched, then I shook off the nightmare and got ready for the day. It has been three months since I had returned from the academy after I went rouge with Sylvia. The mention of her makes me furious. We met about six months ago and I had helped her steal things and hurt people. Then when we pulled the bank heist, Sylvia turned on me and shot me, luckily I had extra protection, but I still sustained damage to my rib and they are still healing to this day.

I got on my police pack and stepped out of my pup house and walked to the front of the Lookout. I pulled out my megaphone and took a deep breath, "wake up you sleepy pups!" I called out. Then I heard some of the pups stirring. Then after a few minutes Zuma, Rocky and Skye all walk out of their houses one by one. then we all met in front of Marshall and Rubble's house because the two were still sleeping.

"so how are we going to wake these two up" Rocky asked

"I know how" Skye said walking over to a metal dog dish, she picked up a spoon and tapped it on the dish.

"what breakfast time already?!" Rubble said drowsily lifting his eye mask

Marshall shook himself awake "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked

The rest of us laughed as we headed into the lookout. I saw Skye Walking at the front of the group while I was at the back. I saw that Ryder had put Skye's bowl next to mine, but just as I saw it I saw Skye pick hers up and move all the other pups bowls and set hers at the end opposite of mine. My heart sank, it has been a few months since the events of her injuries and hospital stay. I told her that I still do have feelings for her, but she said that I have tried to earn those feelings that she use to have for me back, but no matter how hard I have tried, there has been no success or progress by the looks of it. It strangely feels like how it was before I met Sylvia and all the crazy events happened, but I know that it is different now.

After Ryder gave us our breakfast we went out to the front yard and started doing yoga with Zuma leading us, same as breakfast Skye sat at the farthest end from me. we haven't talked to each other much since I got back from the Academy, unless we are on a mission together but more recently she has been talking to me at the lookout, which made me happy because the first time she did talk with me outside of a mission was about a week ago. Just then yoga ended, and the rest of the pups went off to play and Skye was still rolling up her mat, I saw my chance to talk with her.

"hey Skye" I said as I finished rolling up my mat

"hey Chase" she said not sounding too pleased

"um… so, how'd you sleep last night?" I asked nervously. Stupid! Was that the best you could think of! I scolded myself in my head

"I slept fine except for a nightmare I had" Skye said rather dry but, yet it didn't sound completely blunt and annoyed.

"How weird, I actually had a nightmare last night as well, are you ok?" I asked concerned for her

"well the dream was about you, turning evil and it was horrible, then when I woke up I realized that it actually wasn't a dream, it had already happened in reality" she said slightly angry and glared at me. "I also dreamed that you turned on me and hurt me, then I realized that happened in real life already too!" she said now clearly angry at me and giving me a true death glare at this point.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, and I know it will never be enough. Skye, I'm truly sorry for what I did to you." I apologized to her

"your damn right it won't be enough" she said whipping around and stalking away. My heart started hurting as she walked away, I was used to it though, most days she was like this towards me outside of missions.

How will I ever make it up to her I thought to myself as I walked to my pup house and put my yoga matt away. I watched from my pup house as Skye left her house and headed towards where the other pups went. I gave a big sigh of defeat, still trying to figure out how to get her to love me once again.

"hey chase, how's it going" I heard someone say behind me, I looked and saw Ryder approaching from on the opposite side of the lookout.

"it could be better Ryder sir" I said sadly

"I saw the whole thing you just had with Skye, I know you'll get her back bud." Ryder said as he knelt besides me and started to scratch my head.

"I don't know Ryder sir, it has been months and she still hasn't budged, in fact it may have gotten worse and I have no idea how to prove to her that I have truly changed back and that I will never do that to her again." I said whimpering at the end

"just give it time, I'm sure she'll come around" Ryder said confidently "do you think that it was easy ti keep a relationship with Katie" Ryder said

"well I figured because you didn't go rouge or do something like that, it is easier than my current situation, Ryder Sir" I snapped. I looked up to Ryder who was taken aback by my tone.

"Sorry I snapped at you Ryder sir. I'm just mad because no matter how hard I try… I just can't truly get back to how it use to be… when she loved me with all her heart" I said sorrowfully on the verge of crying

"Chase, I hate to tell you this, but I think that you can never truly be your "old self", you just have to try to get Skye to love the new and improved you. yeah, you may have had a bad experience together but you two just need time. Trust me, it will happen" Ryder said trying to reassure me

"can you promise me that" I asked him

He was silent at first, and then took a deep breath "I don't know, you'll just have to see how life play's it cards." Ryder said giving my head another scratch and standing up "hang in there, bud" Ryder said walking away.

Without even realizing it he gave me his answer, it was a no. So I will just have to continue to try and win her back… but how I thought to myself.

…

Skye's POV:

As I stalked away from chase, a feeling of regret was burning deep within me. A small part of me wants to forgive him and start to have a relationship with him again. But most of me agrees that it is too soon. All the things that he did to me. He threatened me, intentionally hurt my feelings, and betray me a member of the paw patrol when he went rouge.

I walked into the Lookout to see the other pups were watching Marshall and Zuma playing pup pup boggie. I instantly changed my mood so that the other pups didn't ask questions.

"Hey pups, can I join you" I asked hoping I sounded happy

"Sure Skye, you can play me after these two are done" Rubble said

"Sounds great Rubble" I said

Then I turned to watch Marshall and Zuma play. In the end Marshall wiped out from a tailspin and triped over his own foot.

"I'm ok" Marshall said from inside a pile of pillows. We all just laughed as me and Rubble went up to the mats.

"I'm going to beat you Rubble" I said playfully

"You can try, but I won't go easy" Rubble said smiling.

Then we played, at first the moves were easy and both Rubble and I passed the first level. Then it started to get harder when we came to the end of the 2nd level.

"Oh man Rubble, here it comes" I said as I was making moves

"Ok Skye, sit up and…"

"Tailspin!" We both said cheerfully and spun on our tails, it was a blur for a moment then I landed on the mats a little wobbly rubble fell off the mats and landed on the bean bag chairs.

"Are you ok Rubble?" I asked him

"Yeah I'm fine" Rubble aid shaking the dizziness from his head and started to laugh

I smiled and just shook my head. This is nice, I'm happy and don't have a care in the world at tis moment. I wish life could be like this I thought to myself

"Ok Skye, now you face me in pup pup boogie" Zuma said walking up to the mat next to me

"Ok Zuma, you're on" I said resetting the game. Just as we were about to start our tags beeped

"Paw Patrol to the lookout!" Ryder's voice called

"Ryder needs us" we all said in unison and all headed into the lookout. Then as Marshall came around the corner he slipped and slid towards the lookout doors, at that moment Chase came running in but was swept off his feet as he and Marshall collided. They both sailed into a wall and bounced back into the elevator crashing into us.

We all groaned in a big puppy pile. Then Marshall's head popped out of the top

"well looks like I need to work on my electric slide" Marshal said

We all laughed as the elevator started to rise. When we got behind the big symbol of the Lookout it changed into a symbol that resembles Chase's pup tag and as we rode up we all in police uniforms. Each of us had all blue vests but with stripe and other parts with the colors of our regular vests. As we went up we noticed that the lights on the lookout turned blue. We got to the top of the lookout and jumped out and got into our lineup.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase said commandingly and stomped his paw on the floor. Ryder walked up wearing a police uniform.

"Good afternoon pups, we have a serious situation. I have received word of kidnapping." Ryder said solemnly

We all gasped in horror, "who was taken?" Marshall asked greatly concerned

"we have had reports of many children throughout Adventure bay, including Alex, Julia, and Julius" Ryder said gravely

Our screams of pure horror seemed to echo off the walls of the command center. The eerie silence that followed it made it worse.

"I know this is really bad, so I'm making this a ultimate mission and I need all paws on deck… and this time I mean all of them" Ryder said

Just as he said that the elevator came up and Everest and Tracker came up both wearing police uniforms like ours but with color bands on their vests like ours with their regular colors.

"Welcome Everest and Tracker. I wish it was on better terms though" Ryder said

"I agree Ryder, I wish this was on better terms" Everest said solemnly

"Si Ryder, these are dark times, tiempos oscuros de hecho" Tracker said. Just as he finished Ryder pulled out his phone and pressed a button.

"Alright pups, so we will have Chase as the leader of this mission because of his police experience, Tracker you will use your ears and nose to help with searching, and Everest you will use your outdoor search and rescue skills to also help with staying on the trail of the kidnappers. The rest of you will use your skills to help as well" Ryder said

"These Paws Uphold The Laws" we all said in unison

"Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed and ran to his fireman pole.

No One's POV:

Chase jumped down the slide first and when he landed in his truck it didn't transform instead the ground opened and he and his truck went into his huge parking garage with towering doors each with a different symbol representing each pup. Suddenly the door behind him that had his symbol opened and a giant police cruiser the huge shell went over chases truck and it became the front seat and it transformed into an 8-wheeler police Armored Personal Carrier. Then two arms holding police motorcycles, and they transformed into side seats and fit into slots on the side of the vehicle. Then a third arm came and put a helicopter that collapsed in a slot in the top, then two trucks that fit into slots in the back of the vehicle which created two seats behind the front seats. Then the garage started to lift, and the lookout rose, and Chase drove the truck out.

We all followed Chase down the slide and we all flew up from higher then normal but we all landed into our seat Rocky landed next to Chase, Marshall and Rubble landed in the cycle seats, I landed in the helicopter seat, Zuma landed on a seat in front of me and Everest and Tracker landed in the two back seats behind Chase and Rocky and just under Zuma's seat.

Then we took off down the lookout driveway and Ryder came out in his Police ATV and followed us since Chase was leader in this mission.

* * *

That first awkward moment between Chase and Skye, Cringe worthy. but on the upside, An Ultimate Mission, Sweet! New Gear And New Vehicles Galore! How will the Paw Patrol rescue all the kidnapped children? will they be able to rescue all of them if the situation turns... dire. we will just have to wait and see in the next chapter.

Well readers, here is the first look at the pups, so I want to see )or well read) your ideas. if you want to see something in this story please leave a review or send me a PM and I can discuss the idea with you personally. I hope hat you all enjoyed this chapter and I will be posting the third chapter very soon so be ready for it.

Until we meet again Readers, TTFN!


	3. The Demands

Surprise Readers! Its a double feature posting day today. I figured that you all wanted to see the mission the pups are going on so I decided to post the next chapter for all of you. I have to say things get really interesting here, but I'm not going to say how... yet. so, hold on to your screens folks it's going to get good here, without further delay I give you the third installment of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Marshall's POV:

We raced down the driveway of the lookout then I looked over to Ryder who was driving his ATV next to me.

"Hey Ryder, where are we heading to exactly" I asked

"well since multiple children were taken we should split up, but this is up to Chase since he is the leader of this mission" Ryder said to me

"good Idea Ryder" Chase started "Marshall and Rubble I want you two to go to Mr. Porter's restaurant and find out what happened to Alex, Zuma and Skye you head to the Mayor Goodway's brother's house and find out what happened to Julia and Julius, the rest of us will check the other houses that reported missing children" Chase instructed. Then both me and Rubble launched our cycles, Zuma launched his police longboard and Skye launched her police helicopter. Tracker and Everest disappeared into the truck, then a door opened on the back and two police interceptors shot out and drifted around to follow Chase.

"Paw Patrol let's roll to the rescue" Chase exclaimed

We all howled and split into our groups, Rubble and I sped down main street towards Mr. Porters restaurant. Once we got there not only was Mr. Porter there, Katie and Jake were there as well helping to comfort Mr. Porter, sadly it was not doing well.

When we got there Mr. Porter was in a state of extreme stress and unrest.

"Mr. Porter, please calm down" Katie said trying to comfort Mr. Porter

"Calm Down, Calm Down!? My Grandson Is Missing, Don't Tell Me To Calm Down, I Will Hunt Down Whoever Took My Grandson And Make Them Pay Dearly" Mr. Porter yelled from across the room.

"Mr. Porter, please calm down. We are here to help. Can you please tell us what happened?" I asked

"Well, it was last night being the last time I saw him. I had just put him to bed, but in the middle of the night I heard something in my restaurant, so I went to check it out. But there was nothing there when I looked for a good 30 minutes. So, I went back to bed, when I woke up this morning I decided to make breakfast. After I finished making the food I went to go get Alex and his room was trashed and he was gone." Mr. Porter said crying at the end

Rubble walked up to him and started to comfort him "it's ok Mr. Porter, we will get him back safe and sound" Rubble reassured him

"Mr. Porter, do you have any idea where the person could have taken Alex" I asked

"Actually, I do" Mr. Porter said sniffling pulling out a note from his pocket "but I don't want you pups to do this" he said

"do what, Mr. Porter?" Rubble asked as I took the note from him

"get yourselves killed" Mr. Porter said.

I started to read the note and I was shocked to find out what the kidnapper wanted

 _Hello Paw Patrol,_

 _I have taken a few children from adventure bay, an exact number for a specific reason. Now here what will happen, if you wish to keep these children alive then you will meet my demands. The demands are where the other children live. Alex Porter was the first taken and will be the first killed if you don't meet my demands. You have as many chances as there are children missing, I will see you soon Paw Patrol._

 _-S_

"Hey Rubble... come check this out" I said with a dark tone

"What is it Marshall" he said as he started reading the note then when he finished reading his face became grim "we have to tell the others. This is much more serious than we thought" Rubble said

"Mr. Porter, I'm guessing you read this" I asked he gave a nod and started to bawl and Katie and Jake were at his side.

"Don't worry Mr. Porter, we won't let him touch harm a hair on his skin" Rubble said determined.

"yes, we will save him and bring him home to you" I told him

"let's go Marshall, we have to get this to the others, they will have the demands" Rubble said

"right, let's go. I'll get ahold of Chase on the way there" I said.

"please stay with Mr. Porter" Rubble asked Katie and Jake

"we will" they both said

Rubble and I nodded and rushed out to our bikes. Once we got in them and started driving towards where Chase and Ryder are, I turned on my pup tag and called Chase.

"Chase, it's Marshall, we have a dire situation. We are on our way to you to discuss it." I said over my pup tag comm.

…

Zuma's POV:

As me and Skye raced to the home of Mayor Goodway's brother Gustavo Goodway. He is the father of Julia and Julius. I was on my police board and Skye was in her police chopper. When we got there, Mayor Goodway was already there. When we got inside we could hear crying in one of the rooms.

"Mayor Goodway? It's the Paw Patrol, where are you?" Skye called out into the house

"Skye, we are over her in the living room" Mayor Goodway's voice came from the right of us. We ran in to see Gustavo Crying and Mayor Goodway comforting him.

"Mr. Goodway awe you alwight" I asked him

"no pup, I'm not. my children have been taken and I don't know why" he said starting to get control of himself.

"Don't worry, we will get Julia and Julius back, safe and sound. We promise" Skye said

"is thewe anything you can tell us as to whewe they took Julia and Julius?" I asked the Goodways

"no, the only thing was this note and it doesn't tell us anything" Mayor Goodway said handing me the note

I took the note and looked at it,

 _These twins, Julia and Julius, are the second and third of the children taken and that is their death order if this is not followed_

 _Come alone to your home_

"Skye, we have a sewious pwoblem" I said handing her the note. It was not long after I heard a gasp of horror from her.

"this makes no since, what does this person want?" she asked

"I don't know Skye" I answered

"we have to get this back to Ryder and Chase, they may have more info." Then our pup tags went off, it was an open line from Marshall. "Chase, we have a dire situation, we are on our way to you to discuss it" then he hung up.

Me and Skye stared at each other. Then Skye turned to the Goodways "is there any way you know where they may have gone" Skye asked them

"there are tracks in my back yard that lead into the forest that is behind my house" Gustavo said. Skye nodded to me and ran off to check them.

"are you going to keep your promise" Gustavo suddenly said to me

"yes, we will. We will bwing back Julia and Julius, alive and safe; even if that means one of us dies" I told them

Just then Skye walked back into the room "they are jeep tires, I know them because my family has a jeep themselves" Skye said

"Thanks Skye, well we have to go. We will do whatevew we have to do to keep the twins safe and bwing them home." I said

Gustavo and Mayor Goodway nodded and Skye and I raced out of the house with the note and headed to where Ryder and Chase are looking for the other children that were taken.

…

Ryder's POV:

There were three other children that were taken. Everest, Tracker, and Rocky checked the three other houses while Chase and I waited for the other pups to return with what they found. Just then we heard Rocky call out

"Ryder! Chase! Come Quick!"

We both rushed to the house he was in. once we got there we couldn't see him

"I'm in the child's bedroom" Rocky called

We rushed up the stairs to see Rocky with a note in is grabber arm

"This is really bad" he said trembling, handing me the note.

 _This little girl named Abigail Thomas was the fourth child to be caught, she will be the fourth child killed unless you follow this demand_

 _We want the German shepherd pup of the Paw Patrol and no one else._

"W-W-What!" Chase screamed in horror and shock. He started to shake violently

"Chase" I said quickly turning to him, trying to comfort him

"What Do They Want With Me! I Didn't Do Anything To These People! I don't Even Know Who They Are!" Chase cried Backing into the wall

Just then my pad went off and on it was Everest's Symbol.

"What is it Everest?" I asked

"Ryder, I found a very disturbing note, I need you and Chase over here" she said

"Ok Everest, we will be over there soon" I said and hung up

"Chase, come on we have work to do" I said

Chase just stood there frozen in fear, trembling, and whining

"Chase, I need you to snap out of it. I need you bud, come on I need my police pup" I said encouragingly

he stopped shaking and looked at me. He gave his entire body a huge shake and stood tall and noble like.

"let's go Ryder" he said in a brave tone causing me to smile.

"Great" I said standing up, just then Tracker had called me

"Tracker what have you got for us?" I asked him

"It's really bad Ryder, it's a demand with a warning on it as well" Tracker said

"Ok, meet us outside the other pups found similar things" I said and hung up

The I called Everest, "hey Everest, meet us out side, Tracker a d the other teams found something similar, so we are going to put them all together" I told her

"You got it Ryder" she said and hung up.

I told rocky to follow us and we rushed outside to meet the others.

Once we got outside Tracker and Everest were already out there waiting for us. Both handed me their notes. Both ad the same threats with which child was taken and what order they would die but they also had demands on them

Everest's note said: _bring us 3 million dollars_

Tracker's note said: _he must come unarmed and without his costume._

I scoffed at the last word as they called his uniform that he loves a "costume". Just then the other two groups came don't the road from either direction, both team had notes.

"Ok, this was planned, planned really precise and with purpose" Chase said

"Ok pups give me all your notes, so I can piece this ransom note together" I said, and each group gave up a note.

The first one was Marshall and Rubble's note, followed by Skye and Zuma's note, then the one Rocky found, followed by Everest note and finally Trackers note. We put them all together with some tape that Tracker found with his note piece then something weird happened; all the words on each note faded and an entirely new note appeared

The entire note then read:

 _Hello Paw Patrol,_

 _I have taken 6 of your town's children, each one is a friend of yours, that is why I took them. So, you have six chances to save all of them and they will die in a certain order the ones you associate with most die first. You have six chances to come to agreement with my five demands,_

 _They are:_

 _1\. we want the police pup- Chase to meet us_

 _2\. he must come alone to his "home"_

 _3\. he must be unarmed and wearing no "costume"_

 _4\. he must bring with him 1 million for each child (or the ones you want_

 _5\. he must come to a building that he once called his home, in his hometown_

 _Those are my demands, break any and a child dies, fail do these they all die, if he does not come alone, the people he brought die as well as all the children. I will be seeing you soon Chase._

 _-S_

"Oh my god, This is horrible" Skye said

"What are we going to do!?" Marshall asked

"Are we giving into the demands?" Rocky asked

"Ok, everybody settle down. Chase what should we do" I asked

He stood there silent for a moment, then started to pace. Then he stopped and turned to us

"well, I don't know if we have that amount money here in Adventure Bay, but the rest of the demands seem reasonable" he said

"what, no, you are not going to that place alone and unarmed" I said

"but all those kids, who are our friends will die if we don't" Chase argued

"I know, but it is a trap" I said

"I figured that" chase said

"we have to go with you but not be seen" I said

"but how, it's impossible to hide a boy and 7 pups" Chase said

"hey, I have an idea" Marshall suddenly piped up

We both turned to him "what've you got Marshall" I asked

"what about our Mission Paw gear, that would work perfectly" he said

"Well, we would have to make some new gear that can keep us silent and with stealth tech to keep us hidden" Rocky said

"I can get working on that right away, Rocky you want to help me?" I said

"Sure, thing Ryder" Rocky said

"But what happens if the rest of us are caught" Skye said causing us all to freeze.

"Don't worry Skye, nothing bad will happen. I have a perfect plan, especially since I believe I know where they want me to go." Chase said confidently

"does that mean you know who it is" Marshall asked

"I actually don't know' Chase said

"but you know where?" I asked

"yes… my hometown, Detmold" Chase said

…

Skye's POV:

"My hometown, Detmold" Chase said

The silence that followed was eerie and defining. We all just looked back and forth to one another, all remembering the events that happened recent.

"what?" Chase asked

"it's just…" Marshall said

"it's just that the last time you were in that city, you almost died. We are just worried that you will this time" I said

"Everything is going to be ok guys, I promise" Chase said reassuring us

Ryder then walked up and stood by chase "we are all going to have each other's back, so I also think that it will be all right" he said

"Anyway" Ryder continued "we need to be getting back to the Lookout pups" we have a lot to do in not much time" he said.

Everyone started to walk toward the ultimate police truck except Chase, he just looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Huh, oh nothing" Chase said nervously scratching his head

"seriously!? What is wrong? Is my fur messed up or what?" I demanded getting angry that he is not saying anything.

he was taken aback by me yelling at him, then his face went soft and he smiled,

"it was just that you look beautiful" he said

I then found myself taken by surprise, I wanted to believe that he is his old self again and we could start a relationship, but the events from the past few months keep playing through my head.

"Thank you, Chase, but you'll still have to try harder to even consider me giving you another chance" I told him.

His expression was stoic, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, suddenly he just smiled "well, I was just saying that you looked nice" he said and walked away towards the police truck.

I stood there, surprised by his calm reaction. What just happened? I thought to myself as I walked to the truck. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and I whipped around but saw nothing but bushes. Yet, something didn't seem right, it felt like…

"Skye! You coming, we have to get ready!" Ryder called from his ATV

"I'm coming, sorry" I called back bounding over to the truck

Once we got going Zuma turned around towards me "is something wrong Skye?" he asked

"No nothing's wrong Zuma" I lied to him

"Ok cool" he said and turned back around

Yet something didn't feel right, I just don't know what and I still feel like… Like someone is watching me.

When we arrived at the Lookout I instantly jumped out of the truck and dashed into my pup house and closed the door behind me. I sat there still for what felt like forever then I gave myself a rough shake and literally shook my nerves away.

Then I took off my gear and walked back outside to find the clearing empty, but I heard the voices of everyone in the Lookout. So, I headed inside to see everybody out of uniform and all sitting around the tv area.

"It was really weird to see Mr. Porter today. I have never seen him so… so…" Rubble said, trying to end with the right word

"Unstable" Marshall said and shivered at the memory from earlier today.

"It was the weirdest and scariest thing I've seen in a long time" Rubble said

"It was like Mayor Goodway's bwothew Gustavo he was acting… like…"

"like he was in a different world entirely" I said walking in the room. Everyone's head turned to me

"Hey Skye, welcome to the party" Everest said moving over and opened a spot for me to sit. As I sat down I realized that it was directly across from Chase. He was just staring at me and I shifted in uneasiness, and I looked at Rocky who had started talking.

"When I found the note and gave it to Chase, he completely freaked out." He said almost laughing

"Hey, I had reason to freak out, they want me to meet them" Chase said trying to defend himself

Rocky stood up still laughing then took a deep breath to calm down "Well I have to go help Ryder with our new upgrades" he said and walked out of the room.

We all looked at chase once he was gone, he looked at all of us one by one. "What?" He asked and we all started laughing.

He just smiled and shook his head. "So, what if I freaked out" chase said

"And acted like a scared puppy" Everest snickered

Chase then glared at her causing us all to laugh harder than even he started laughing.

Then once we all settled down we decided to watch a movie.

We put on the movie the secret life of pets and what he's that for the night, I left the movie early to go to bed. I was too physically and mentally tired, I was falling asleep while trying to watch the movie.

I walked outside the Lookout and turned left towards my pup house. It was a cool night the moon was covered by thin clouds almost like a mesh net. I was walking towards my house when I heard something, I think it was a squirrel or something, so I ignored it. I then had just reached my pup house and I heard the bush shake. I whipped around and looked around, all I saw was a bunny just sitting outside of the bush.

"Geez, I must be tired if I'm freaked out by a little bunny" I said,

Just as I was about to open my pup house I heard what sounded like paw steps behind me. I spun right to see Zuma walking into his pup house. I sighed with relief, the I open my pup house and suddenly I heard a growl, I turned to my left and all I saw was these eyes that cut through me and a huge weight slammed into me.

I woke up and my head was killing me.

"Dammit Marshall, can't you warn someone when you trip!" I said agitated

"Sure, I could do that" said a deep voice

My head shot up and I realized I was not at the Lookout anymore. I looked down and found I was tied to a pole by a body leash and my paws were stuck in shackles. I tried to move, and I failed.

"But I'm not that stupid Dalmatian" the voice said

"You take that back whoever you are! Marshall it ten time the dog you are. If you are a dog." I said

"I'm a dog, but not just any dog" the voice said

"I'm related to a little German Shepherd pup in your town" the voice whispered into my ear. I threw my head back and hit something. The voice started to laugh,

"Well, we have a feisty little girl on our hands" the voice said, and I heard paw steps but I couldn't see the dog.

"Where the fuck are you!" I screamed

"What a mouth you have little lady" the voice said and in front of me I saw the piercing eyes in the dark

"Don't call me little lady you fucker" I sneered

Then a paw swung from the dark and contacted my face

"Shit!" I cried then another hit me from the other side. I just wined in pain the second time, tears forming in my eyes.

Just then an older German Shepherd stepped out.

"Wow and to think my little brother would ever like a girl with such a mouth, he is not into girls like you" he growled. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Who are you and what do you want with me!" I screamed in his face

"My name is swift, I'm Chase's big brother. What I want is to use you as bait to get him here." He said darkly with a smirk.

My blood turned to ice, frozen in Horror. "It won't work, you bastard. He would never fall for a trap!" I cried struggling to get free.

"I know my brother" he said laughing still trying to get out. He then walked up to me and pushed me over and I fell on my side, he then walked over and stood over me with an evil smile. I was trembling in terror as he leaned in to my face.

"Trust me, it will work _my little lady_ " he said darkly smiling slyly. he then touched his nose to my face. I struggled to get away but it was no use. after a minute then he undid the rope, releasing me. He then walked away, laughing and closed the door to the room we were in.

as soon as he was gone I started to silently cry, tears streaming down my face. _Please be careful Chase_ I though as I cried on the cold cement floor in the cement cell I was left in.

* * *

Oh My God! the Kidnapped children could be murdered if the Paw Patrol doesn't give into the demands of the kidnapper, but will the Paw Patrol give into such demands? not to mention... Skye Has Been Taken! and no one knows that she has yet. what will happen to the Children and Skye?! We will just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter.

Holy Crap all that just happened. Wow, I mean that is shocking what is Swift going to do to Skye... and Chase? does he have the Children? What will the Paw Patrol do? all of these will be answered in the following chapters. **BUT...** you readers have a deciding vote on what could happen (did your interest peak? I hope so). Here is what I mean, you now know what is currently going on with the pups so I want to hear from you, what do you want to see happen in this story, if you have ideas I want to hear them place a review or send me a PM and I will look at your idea or discuss with you on the idea (through a PM).

I hope that you all enjoyed these two chapters, I don't know how long it will be before I post another one. with school starting soon it will be hard to post but I will try by best to post another soon. until we meet again readers, TTFN.


	4. The Early Morning Shock

Hello readers. I'm Back! I'm glad to hear that you all very much enjoy this story so far. I'm sad to say that the writing process has slowed down because of school, (yuck) but I'm writing when I can to keep getting chapters out. now we go to questions from the reviews,

 **toddguerrier0:** you will just have to wait and see if she comes back and what happens to Skye.

 **policepupchase** : we will just have to see that if Sylvia comes back and what will happen between her abd Chase.

 **Xepher-Cross:** Thanks. I like that idea, it sounds interesting, I will consider using it but if I do it might not be till a big moment in the middle or near the end of this story.

so now that those have been answered, lets get into the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chase's POV:

We had finished the movie the secret life of pets and I headed to my pup house which was next to Skye's. How am I going to get her back? I thought to myself as I walked into my pup house.

I wondered why she left the movie so early, she must have been tired. I then settled down and tried to sleep but I was having trouble getting to sleep that night. I woke up earlier than normal after a nightmare where I was chasing after Skye as she walked away but no matter how fast I ran or how much I called to her I could never catch her. I sat up, tears staining my face, I then wiped my face with my paw. I started to stretch, and I took a deep breath then froze, something didn't feel right to me. I decided to go for a walk around the Lookout. it was dark, but light was starting to change the sky as I started to walk. When I came around to Skye's pup house, the sun was just rising over the water and it reached her door as I stopped there and just stared at Skye's house. There was no sound coming from her pup house, not even the sound of moving around in her bed. So, I decided to investigate, There were paw prints that came up her door but there were another set of paws that were facing towards Skye's paw prints. At first, I thought it was one of the other pups paw prints, but these were much bigger than any of the paw patrol pups paw's. I then found more of the bigger paw prints with drag marks through them that lead down the lookout driveway.

I spun around and bolted for Ryder's room upstairs. As I reached the top, Ryder was just walking out of is room, but I was still speeding up and didn't slow down fast enough. I crashed into him as he turned towards the stairs and he fell over.

"Well good morning to you Chase, how's it…" he stopped once he saw the panic plastered on my face.

"Chase what's wrong?" he asked now concerned

"Skye is missing and the area in front of her pup house has big paw prints and drag marks" I said getting off him.

"show me" he said, and we ran down the stairs, out of the lookout and to her pup house.

"oh my god, a real struggle happened here" he started looking around. Then he squatted down and picked something up, it was a piece of golden fur from Skye.

"we have a serious problem, I think Skye has been kidnapped" Ryder said grimly

The feeling that I had once he said that was unlike anything, it was horror, terror, anger, shock, and the urge to kill who ever took her, all rolled into one package.

He stood up and pulled out his pup pad and pressed he call button, "I need all paw patrol members to the lookout asap" he said. Both me and Ryder then ran to the elevator and went up to the command center.

Not long after the elevator came up again with the other pups including Everest and Tracker. They all jumped out and lined up. I joined them and sat in my spot "Paw Patrol, Ready for action, Ryder sir" I said stomping my foot commandingly.

"Pups I have some grave news… I believe Skye has been kidnapped" Ryder said in a sad tone of voice.

The gasp from the other pups was defining and the silence that followed was chilling.

"Ryder, what are we going do?" Marshall was the first to break what felt like a long silence but only lasted a few moments.

"We are going to find her, Marshall." Ryder said

"But how, do we know who took her?" Rocky asked

"I don't know what happened to her or who took her or when or to where" Ryder started

"Then what do we have to go on to find Skye?!" Zuma asked somewhat angry.

"not much Zuma, just a piece of her fur" Ryder said

"that is bullshit! How are we going to find her!" Rubble screamed furiously

"Rubble, there is no need for that language." Ryder said sternly staring him down "we will find her, we are just going to need to get help to find her" Ryder said

"but how Ryder, how will we find Skye" Everest asked worried

"we will do anything and everything Everest" Ryder answered

"what do you mean Ryder?" Tracker asked

"we pull out all of the stops, we are going to do whatever it takes to bring Skye home to us" Ryder said.

We all cheered. Then I stepped forward and faced the pups, "we will get Skye back no matter what happens" I told them confidently.

"alright your all dismissed, I have to make some calls" Ryder said.

As the other pups went down the elevator to the lookout lobby I stayed in the command center. I just sat in my spot in compete silence.

Ryder pulled out his phone to make a call but stopped when he saw me sitting there "is there something wrong?" he asked kneeling next to me.

"everything is wrong Ryder sir" I said calmly, fighting to keep my emotions from exploding.

"Chase, I know your worried about Skye, and you somehow think this is your fault. It's not, we will find her and bring her home safely, I will do everything in my power to make that happen." Ryder said

As Ryder said that, I was able to get control of my emotions and I knew that he was telling the truth and it gave me hope. "I will do whatever I must to make that happen as well, Ryder sir." I said after he finished

"that's my pup, now go off and find the others. They need you to lead them for what is about to happen" Ryder said to me with a smile

I nodded and headed into the elevator and headed down to meet with the other pups.

…

Ryder's POV:

Once Chase left the command center I pulled out my pup pad and started to make calls.

*ring ring* "hello, Detmold police department, how can I direct your call" the women said

"officer lucky and officer John please. This is Ryder of the Paw Patrol" I told her

"Right away Ryder, they just finished a meeting they should be in their office now." The lady said.

The line went silent for a moment ten stated to ring again. after a few rings someone picked up the phone,

"hello, this is officer John."

"John, this is Ryder" I greeted him

"hold on a second… ok your on speaker. Ryder how are you and the pups doing" Officer John said

"hey Ryder, how's it going over there" Lucky joined in

"not good, we have a serious problem and I need your help" I said

There was silence on the line then a creaking of a chair "how can we help" Officer John finally said.

"We need you to send a crime scene investigator and keep an eye out for things that would suggest Skye is in your city. We also might need your help to save her when we find her." I told them

"Sure, thing Ryder, we know an investigator who has a dog partner, I'll send them" John said

"And we'll keep an eye out here in our city as well. I'll announce it in our weekly meeting this afternoon." Lucky added

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it and I know Chase will." I thanked them

"No problem Ryder, anything for you guys. You all are honorary police officers and family" Lucky said

Officer John agreed with Lucky and I smiled "thanks again guys, I have to make more calls, so I have to go." I said

"Good luck Ryder" John said, "we got your back over here, call if you need anything else" Lucky added

"Will do guys, have a good one" I said and hung up.

I then called Skye's Family next because I know someone who can help.

*ring ring* "hello, Lockwood residence, this is Ollie" the dog on the phone said

"Good morning Ollie, this is Ryder, from the Paw Patrol" I said

"Ah Ryder, what can we do for you" he asked

"I need you to send Cooper to us right away, something has happened to Skye" I said

"What! What happened!" The dog demanded

"I'm sorry to say but, Skye has been dognapped"

"Oh, dear god, I'll send more than Cooper if needed. The Lockwood have a secret service group that protects the family when they travel if you need them I'll send them too." Ollie said

"We might need it, but not right now. Just send Cooper, I need his investigation skills to help find where she is and who took him" I said

"call us if you need anything else. I'll send Cooper on the next flight to Adventure bay and if you need anything else please call us. I'll come if needed and fight, I must go though I have to break the news to Miss Sophie." Ollie said

"I will and thank you" I said as Ollie as he hung up.

I then called another friend of Skye who is very resourceful and skilled in getting information. It rang once and someone picked up

"Hello"

"Hi is this Cody?" I asked

"Yes, who is this" he said

"Ryder of the Paw Patrol" I said

"Ah, Ryder. I have heard of you from Skye, how are you?"

"Not good at all, I need your help to find someone" I said

"Ok, who is it" he asked

"Skye" I said

There was silence I the other line, then he started to laugh "I'm sorry could you repeat that, it sounded like you said Skye" he said

"You're not hearing things, that is what I said. She has been dognapped." I said

"Alright, I'll use every I have at my fingertips to find her, even if it's against the law." Cody said

"Awesome, if you find out where she is located I want you to spy on them" I said

"I'll do whatever I can to help you" Cody said

"That is all I can ask of you" Ryder said

"Anything for Skye and for the Paw Patrol" he said

"Thank you Cody" I said

"Your welcome, I have to go find a friend now, talk to you soon" he said, and I started to laugh as he hung up.

I called Ace Sorenson and she immediately agreed to help and say that she would get other pilots to help as well in the search. I called the princess of Barkingburg, the police and fire department of Crystal City and Foggy Bottom. Mayor humdinger was hesitant at first but decided to help as well. Soon there was an army helping us in the search for Skye.

The final call I made was to a pup who was close to me and the other pups.

"Ring ring" "hello this is Lance"

"Lance, it's Ryder" I said

"Ryder how are you, it's great to hear from you" Lance said

"I'm not good we have a problem and I need your help" I said

"What is wrong" he asked worry in his voice

"Skye has been Kidnapped" I said

"Say no more" I'll bring my team and I'll be there in the morning" he said

"Awesome, thank you lance." I said

"Anything for my family" he said and hung up.

This is great I thought I have an entire army to help us find Skye, we'll find her in no time.

* * *

let the hunt For Skye begin! what will Ryder, Chase and the rest of the Paw Patrol do to find her? what will they risk? Some of the pups past will come back, some in a good way others in a not so good way.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter of the story. as always please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, things you liked, things you didn't like, and things that you want to see happen next. you can do that by leaving a review or sending me a PM.

until we meet again readers, TTFN.


	5. Painful realization

Hello Readers, i'm back with another chapter for all of you. I'm sorry I've had to make you wait but I haven't had too much time to post since school started. but I'm still working on the story whenever I can. let's go to the reviews:

Kuro890: I believe that Chase has no Idea and I don't think they'll stop being friends because of that. Chase might be mad at him for a bit but they will still be friends. Also, if I told you if people died I would ruin the story completely.

Rescue Wolf: I'm not really sure what will happen to Chase and Skye's relationship, but i'm glad to hear that you like this so far.

* * *

Skye's POV:

I sat in a pitch-black cell. Four cement walls no windows the walls were ice cold like the floor. It had a bed that was made for camping and it was hard as a rock, it had a sink that didn't work and a dog like toilet, but it didn't flush, and it stunk up the whole room until about midnight when something happened where it all disappears. I'm glad that is at least has a bed. All I could hear was dogs barking and howling in excitement while I heard snarling and fighting of other dogs. The thuds would echo from the ceiling where that would fight and sometimes I could hear them deliver deathblows during an execution. Lucky there has only been one and I dare not ask why in fear of that happening to me.

I had never felt so scared in my life. Just then I heard Paw steps approach the door and then puts the keys in the door and it creeks open.

"Hello there, _little lady_ " the dog said who I identified as Swift.

I turned and glared at him "don't call me that" I snarled

He then approached me and got right into my face. The foul, almost deadly, stench of his breath made my lungs hurt as he stood there with an evil piercing glare "I will call you what I want little lady" he sneered putting emphasis on the pet name.

Then my anger boiled over and I swung my paw and it connected with his muzzle. He staggered a bit then shot a death glare, "big mistake _princess_ " he said and charged me

He grabbed me by my back and threw me off the bed and I slammed into the wall with a defining thud. He then came up to me and started to land a few punches. Each pound into my mid-section, then he landed some on my rear hips. I screamed as he connected the last one with my hip. He then put his paw on my rib cage and started to put weight on it and I grunted as pressure increased in my chest. Suddenly I could hear him breathing right next to my ear

"Never, Ever, Hit Me! try that again and you'll get a lot worse than this…" he said and backed away then Swift jumped on my hip and I heard a loud pop. I screamed but nothing came out at first, then what came out scared me. It was the sound of bloody murder… and it was coming from me.

I could hear Swift walking around the cell and I heard a low laughter coming from him. As I laid there on the cold stone floor, I suddenly could smell his foul breath and fell it next to my ear

"You're mine now, and I'm going to make you suffer" he sneered

"W-why…" I started as I caught my breath "… what d-do you w-want from me" I stuttered in agonizing pain.

"I want everything of my brothers. I'm going to make him suffer, along with you and the rest of the Paw patrol. If anyone gets in my way, they will suffer too… or die" he sneered the he stepped away from me

"Y-You MONSTER, Y-YOU MUST B-BE THE DEVIL!" I screamed and gasped as my chest itself screamed in pain.

He started laughing "well thank you, I must say you are a strong one. but I will get to you soon. I should also mention" he said as I heard him open the cell door "…someone will be joining you in here soon" he sneered and the laughed and slammed the door. I could hear him laughing as he walked away from the cell.

I laid on the floor, silently crying. _Will I die here I thought who will he go after next? Will the paw patrol ever find me? What will that dog do to Chase once he gets him?_ I thought to myself, I realized that I had become a mess _, no Skye, it's if he get chase, chase_ _ **will**_ _beat him… I hope_

Suddenly I could hear keys rattling and the door opened, and a dog waked in. I could hear his paws approaching me.

"Get Back, Please Don't Hurt Me Anymore!" I cried as the steps came closer then I felt the dog grab me and I squeezed my eyes shut preparing to be thrown into the wall again or something. Then I was swung around but not thrown, suddenly I felt fabric beneath me. I opened my eyes to see I was on the bed. I tried to roll over and hissed in pain. I realized that I was rolling on the leg Swift popped out stopped me from moving.

"Here let me help" a soft voice said

Then a paw reached over my body and helped me to roll over, I yelped in agony as I started to put weight on my hip. In front of me, standing there, was a husky. Mostly gray, almost silver fur, with his stomach, paws, and the lower parts of his face white as snow.

"What do you want" I said bluntly and cold

"I wanted to make sure that you survived" he said sincerity in his voice. It confused me

"Why?" I asked coldly "so you can have a go at me too?"

"No" was all he said

"Then why!?" I cried

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he said with a sly smile. He then reached for my hip that swift dislodged.

"Don't You Touch me!" I screamed trying to shuffle away

Suddenly he put his paw on my head and I froze. He stared at me with a with an unhappy look in his eyes. It made me feel like I was a puppy being scolded by Ryder.

"Sit still, I'm trying to put your leg back into place." He said with a slight edge to his voice showing disapproval.

"No please, don't hurt me" I begged

"I'm sorry, but it must be done. I used to be a medic pup and if this doesn't get put back in now, you'll have to get surgery later, it will be more painful than just putting it back in place now." he said in a matter of fact tone

"No, Get Back" I cried pain searing in my hip as I still try to scoot away

Then the husky grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and picked me up

"Hey put me down! I'm not a puppy!" I screamed

He placed me at the end of the bed closest to him with my dislocated hip facing to the ceiling and close to him "you're sure as hell acting like one, missy" he said disapproval laced strongly in his annoyed tone of voice. "I'll continue to treat you like one if you keep acting like it" he warned "Now Hold Sill" he said placing a paw on my hip

I thrashed and hit him in the face. He then glared at me and started to growl.

"I'm so sorry please don't hurt me" I pleaded

"I told you to sit still and now looked what happened!" he raised his voice angrily "I'm only trying to help you pup!" he yelled at me

"I know, I'm sorry" I said

"I don't think you are, your being stubborn and a brat!" He stated placing a paw above my hip. Then moved my tail

"What are you doing?" I asked in a panic

"I'm going to make sure you sit still while I put this thing back" he said slightly angered

"No please…" suddenly there was sharp pain in my rear "AHH" I shrieked

"Now I said sit still or else" he warned in a dangerous voice. I whimpered as I felt his jaw on my leg.

I twitched as he closed his jaw, then he grunted but continued. As soon as he moved my leg the pain shot through my entire body. I pulled back and he let go with a gasp of surprise, he slipped and fell on the floor,

"No please it hurts" I whimpered as I heard him scramble up from the floor.

I felt another sharp pain and I squeaked. The husky sighed "look, this is going to hurt for a moment, but you need to sit still or else it won't go in correctly"

I didn't say anything. "ok, now will you let me put this in place?" he asked

"Y-yes" I said admitting defeat

"Good" he said as I once again felt a paw above my hip "this is going to hurt for a moment" he warned as he grabbed my leg. I winced but held as still as I could. I tensed as he grabbed my leg

"Don't tense up, relax" he said through my leg in his mouth. I relaxed as he asked, and I whimpered as he started to movie my leg around. "ok, here we go" he said, and I got nervous "on three I'm going to pop it back in." he told me between my leg

"Ok" I answered nervously

"One… two…"

Suddenly he pushed my leg in and I screeched in pain as I heard a pop and the pain was almost gone, just soreness remained.

"There done" he sighed with relief

"Fuck! That Hurt! What The Hell! You Said On Three!" I screamed angrily

He looked directly at me with a warning glare and I froze "my, what a mouth you have little lady" he said patting my hip.

"But you said on three and you did it on two!" I yelled

"You could say thanks for fixing me" he said bluntly turning around

I sighed "your right, thanks" I said

"No problem just watch the mouth" he said as he walked out of the cell.

Why would he help me? I didn't get it; wouldn't he get into trouble with swift for helping me. Maybe he was different from the other dogs, maybe he has a heart unlike all the other dogs I've met here.

"I like him" I said to myself. Suddenly exhaustion hit me like a wave and I slowly fell asleep.

…

Chase's POV:

The next morning, we had some people arrive at the lookout.

We had two friends of Skye's whose names were Cooper and Cody helping to find Skye.

Cooper came in today in a grand entrance. We were all having breakfast when suddenly a loud roar shook the lookout like an earthquake. We all ran outside to see 3 military ospreys in formation and then as they flew over two parachutes exploded into the sky and two people floating down. But as they got closer, then I realized that the two were dogs not people. They landed fat but with grace and we all dropped what we were doing and rushed to meet them. A we got over there they were just putting their parachutes back into their packs.

"Hello there, Chase, nice to see you again. I'm glad I don't have to go against you anymore" the older pup said with a smile.

"Hello cooper, and yes I'm glad as well that I'm somewhat back to normal" I said

Cooper was an Appenzeller Sennenhund who was 9. He was two years older than me and he was a P.I. pup, police dog, and now a bodyguard. There was another dog who approached us he was a golden retriever who I didn't know all that well.

"Hi there who are you?" I asked

"Oh, I'm Cody, a friend of Skye. It's nice to finally meet you chase" Cody said with a smile

"Nice to meet you, Cody" I said returning the smile

Just then Ryder walked out into the yard to see what was going on. "Hello, you must be Cooper and Cody. A pleasure to meet you, I just wish it was on better circumstances.

"I couldn't agree more, Ryder. But I'm glad to be working with all of you." Cooper said

"This is going to be fun" Cody said waging his tail.

"We are still expecting some other people. I have no idea when they are supposed to get here though" Ryder said.

As Ryder was talking I looked over to see Marshal looking off in the distance with wide eyes, I looked to where he was looking, and I saw an osprey approaching from over the sea in the same area where the other aircraft left. Suddenly it just disappeared, and I was looking around trying to find it.

Just as Ryder finished a huge gust of wind started up and it felt like it was going to blow my fur off.

"What's going on!" Rocky yelled crouched on the ground. Suddenly it stopped. We all looked around in confusion.

"Look!" Marshall suddenly said breaking the silence. We looked in the yard where Cooper and Cody landed, and the area was shimmering like someone jumped in water and out of nowhere an osprey appeared on the lawn.

We all looked in surprise as the back door opened up, dogs and pups with huge packs came out and at the end two pups followed the group. The group walked in sync until they got up to Ryder where they stopped. Then they parted and let the pup walk through.

Ryder smiles, "Lance welcome back" Ryder said

"Thanks Ryder, good to be back with family, just wish it was for a better reason for paying a visit" Lance said

"I agree" Ryder said

"alright everyone is here, lets head inside and we can get settled for the meeting" Ryder said. All of the people who just arrived went inside alongside the paw patrol.

"Chase can you hold on a second" Ryder said as I started inside.

"sure, what did you need Ryder sir?" I asked

"I just wanted to know how you're doing?" Ryder asked

"I'm ok, just worried" I said

"I am too, but we will get her back and no one else will get hurt by this crazy maniac" Ryder said scratching my head. The we headed inside to meet up with the group of people. _will we be able to save Skye in time or will we be too late?_ I thought to myself as I looked at our group who would help to save Skye.

* * *

S**T! will Skye survive this torture long enough to get rescued?! Why would that Husky help her out? Is Swift going after another pup, if so who? Will the Paw Patrol rescue Skye in time? all these Questions and more will be answered as we continue. stay tuned for the next chapter.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, whether you did or didn't, I want to know what you thought. so please leave a review or PM me and I will give you an answer to any questions or comments. Also, I have no idea when I will get the next chapter out, I'm hoping soon, but I guess I'll have to see if life will allow it.

Until we meet again Readers, TTFN!


	6. The Forest of Nightmares

Hello readers, happy all-hallows eve. This chapter is rather spooky in itself, given why I'm posting it today. lets see the reviews section and who was talking about the last chapter.

 **Rescue Wolf:** I'm glad that you like it. it was a challenge to figure out how he would arrive at the Lookout, then I just thought of a group arrival where all of them came at once. I will continue to give it my best.

It looks like that was it, so now we can get back into the story. We are going to be looking into a different pup's eyes in this chapter, it is none other than Everest. I hope that you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. alright, here we go.

* * *

Everest's POV:

After the meeting at the lookout Jake and I had to head back to the mountain because we got a call of a trapped skier. It was the day after we returned home and met with Ryder to find that Skye was missing.

The morning was a bit chilly when I woke up. I stretched in my bed and realized that the sun had not yet come up. I went over to grab a drink of water; the cold touch of the water woke me up and I gave my body a shake to get rid of any stiffness left. I then walked over and turned on the tv to check weather conditions. Just then I heard a commotion and turned around to see Jake walk out of where his room was.

"morning Jake" I said happily from the couch

"morning Everest, you hungry" he asked

I opened my mouth to answer but then my stomach started to growl. I looked at Jake and blushed in embarrassment "I guess there is your answer" I said causing him to laugh. I then started to laugh, and I heard him start to make some waffles. The smell that filled the big room of the cabin was delicious as Jake finished the waffles and brought them out, one for me and one for himself.

As we ate jakes phone rang and on it was one of the mountain rangers that work with us.

"This is Jake" he answered

I heard a faint muttering coming from the phone telling Jake what was going on. "alright we will help in the search, what was the last area she was last seen" he asked

I immediately stopped eating and ran to get my vest and hat. Jake got off the phone and turned to me,

"There's a report of a missing person on the mountain. She disappeared on the north side of the mountain." Jake said as he got on his jacket.

"So how are we going to search for him" I asked as we waked out the door

"The rangers have already started a search party for most of the area, but you and I are going to search the middle quadrant of the north side. We will have to split up and patrol the area one column each. I'll take the jeep and take the left side, you search the right side in your snowcat" Jake said

"Sure thing, Jake" I said and jumped into my pup house and pressed a button and my pup house started to transform into my snow cat. Once the transformation was complete I drove off following Jake as we raced at high speed through the forest.

After about a few minutes racing through the forest, we came to a huge sycamore tree and that was where Jake and I split in separate directions and started to search for the missing hiker. I slowed my pace and started to search for the hiker.

I searched all over the right side of the middle of the mountain forest and it had been a couple of hours since I started, and I was nearing the middle of my search area and I was starting to doubt she was still in this area. Suddenly I heard someone scream further right, and I drifted around and sped off at full speed towards the direction of the scream. I slammed on the brakes and stopped in a small open area and leaped out.

"Hello! Is anyone there! I'm Everest, I'm here to help you and bring you home!" I called out into the clearing

No one answered me, so I started to look around. After about ten minutes of searching I decided to head back to my snowcat.

"Please help, me. I'm over here!" someone shouted suddenly from the right of me. I whipped around and rushed into the dense part of the forest.

I kept sprinting towards the sound of the hiker as she continued to call for help. I was on top of the hiker's voice when I busted out of the dense forest and into a small clearing surrounded by a dense surrounding of trees.

Suddenly it was silent and eerie. I looked around feeling a little nervous in the darkened clearing.

"Hello!" I called "are you there, I'm here too rescue you"

It was quiet for a little bit. Then I heard a stick crack and I whipped around "who's there! you need help!"

"yes, actually I do" said a low voice.

Out of the shadow stepped out a rottweiler. His fur on his body was a light brown and his face and paws were jet black. His teach were stained yellow as he growled at me.

I took a step bac when I heard another deep bark behind me and I turned to see a pitbull who glowed silver as he stepped into what little light that shown in the clearing.

"yes, we needed you to fall into this trap" the pit bull growled viciously

I found that two ways of escape were blocked off I turned around to run when I crashed not something. I shook the pain from my head and looked up to see a third dog. A dog who I never wanted to see again.

"hello, Everest is it"

Out of the shadows stepped out, Sylvia. Her blue fur almost looked like dark ocean blue in the little bit of light that showed.

I looked around and realized I was surrounded with no where to run. I pressed my pup tag to call for help.

"Jake, help me! I'm…"

Suddenly a black paw ripped my pup tag off and slammed it into the ground shattering it into a million pieces.

"tisk tisk, now we can't have you calling for help now Everest" Sylvia said with a malicious smile on her face.

I took a step back in fear, looking around trying to figure a way out.

"don't bother trying to run, you are coming with us" Sylvia said taking a step towards me

"like hell I am" I sneered getting into a defensive stance

"come quietly forest pup and you won't get hurt" the rottweiler spat his warning

"no, I won't go without a fucking fight. Give us back Skye!" I screamed

"I really wish it didn't have to come to this, but…" Sylvia said flicking her ears

Then both the rottweiler and pitbull leaped at me snarling. The force from them both striking at the same time took the breath out of me. I spun and slashed their faces with my claws and sent them staggering back. the rottweiler bared his teeth and sprung at me and pit down hard on my back-left leg. I wailed in pain as the pit bull tackled me and pinned me down. The rottweiler let go of my back leg and blood was oozing out as I felt the warmth it drips down my leg. From what I could see being painfully pinned down I watched as Sylvia approached me and leaned down so her face was lined up with mine.

"you are one tough pup, but I think it's time you give up before you get any more injuries." She said with a sickeningly evil smile.

"I will never stop you bitch" I sneered and spat in her face. She staggered back shaking the spit from her eyes.

"that's it" she said and reared on her hind legs and slammed her front paws into my chest. I screeched in agony as I heard a crack come from me. Immense pain seared through my body and I blacked out from it.

…

Sylvia's POV:

I watched as Everest blacked out beneath me "damn, this bitch it tough" I said

Waxier and boil nodded in unison "alright, Boil get the van" I ordered the rottweiler

"and waxier, cuff her legs then we will out her in the van" I ordered the pitbull.

Both of the dogs got to work immediately. Boil was back within a few minutes and Waxier had finished cuffing her paws, then both of them pick up Everest and carried her to the van just outside the forest.

Just as we were leaving I could hear sirens and the ATVs of the mountain rangers. Just as I got in the truck I rolled down the window and just as the car started driving away I heard someone scream in agony and I started laughing.

…

Ryder's POV:

I was inside the command center with Cooper, Lance and Chase discussing our plans.

"We have searched Adventure bay and foggy bottom, and no signs of Skye or the pup nappers. We will have to move on further. Lance, you will take your group to search Crystal Cove, Cooper, you and Cody will search Kingsman, just north of Foggy Bottom, the Paw Patrol and I will search Angel City, which is between Crystal cove and Kingsman." I said looking to the others for conformation.

Everyone was nodding "good, get your crews ready for departure" just as everyone started to leave my pup pad started to ring.

"hello, Ryder here" I answered

"Ryder it's Jake, I've lost Everest and I can't find her anywhere. I need your help" Jake said franticly on the other side of my pup pad.

"don't worry Jake, we'll be there soon" I said hanging up. I opened up my pup pad and called the pups

"paw patrol to the Air Patroller" I said

The pups came into the cabin within minutes and sat in their seats in their Air Patrol uniforms "Paw Patrol, Ready for Action, Ryder sir." Chase said stomping his paw on the seat in a commanding fashion.

"Pups we have another problem, we have to go help Jake at Jake's mountain. Everest is lost, he believes that she got hurt and is stuck in the forest somewhere. We will drop into the forest where she was last seen." I said

"yes, sir Ryder" the pups said as one voice

"alright, Paw patrol is on a roll" I said, and we took off towards Jakes mountain.

It took about 10 minutes and the entire way there I noticed Marshall was restless. Once we arrived at Jakes Mountain, I turned to the pups.

"alright, I want Chase and Marshall to come with me. wee will jump here. The rest of you will go a couple more miles north and drop there and we will work our way back." I told the pups. They all nodded in agreement.

"alright, lets go pups. I said watching Marshall and Chase run through the doors to the jump bay I turned around and shot out into the sky through the front and flying down to the site where Jake is. When we arrived however I was surprised to see Tracker there waiting for us.

"hey Tracker, you here to search for Everest?" I asked

"yes, I'm here to hunt down the person who took Everest" Tracker said in a serious tone staring off into the forest.

"I see, well we're glad to have you here" I said honestly

He nodded staying silent, then turned back and walked towards Carlos and walked over to him. Confused, I shrugged and turned to Marshall and Chase.

"all right pups let's start our search" head up and scan the forest. We will do a search line formation close to the top of the tree line" I ordered

Both Marshall and Chase nodded, turned around and took off into the sky. I pulled out my pup pad and pressed the call button "alright pups come on down we are doing a search line low to the tree line" I said.

I looked up and watched as Rubble, Rocky and Zuma jumped out of the hovering Air Patroller and plunged down to the earth.

…

Marshall's POV:

I took off and followed chase as we headed towards the top of the trees. Then from above, Rubble Rocky and Zuma came down and joined us above the trees. Then we set up and started searching over the trees.

I was in the dead middle of the line between Chase and Rocky. As I scanned into the forest thoughts sped through my head. How could this happen? Who took her? Why her? is she alive? What will I do without her?

As I was searching I came over a small clearing and the ground suddenly shimmered. I stopped and dived into the clearing. As I was swallowed up by the tops of the trees and into partial darkness. I landed in a small clearing that was then lit up once I landed. I noticed a part of the clearing that was torn up and flatten, then I noticed there was something in the torn-up area. I looked closer at the middle and noticed some liquid sitting there.

I took a sniff at it; it smelled hot, shined scarlet red in the light, and was sticky on the grass. It also had a scent, it smelled familiar. Then it hit me, this is… blood. But not just any blood, Everest's Blood. Then I howled in pain to the sky and within a minute Chase, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma came into the clearing.

"Marshall, what is it" Rubble asked as he landed in the clearing behind me.

I stared at the small puddle of blood in the grass "she's been taken" I said stepping aside

There was a chorus of gasps of horror behind me. as I continued to stare at the blood puddle, I could feel my own blood start to boil in rage. I whipped around in furious rage,

"I Will Destroy Whoever Was Responsible For Taking And Hurting Everest!" I screeched in absolute anger as my body shook from my anger. Then I barked out my wings and blasted straight up and out of the clearing and blasted wind all throughout the clearing and any loose leaves or sticks blew about the clearing.

As I flew into the sky, tears flowed down my face and as I flew at a high speed my face became cold from my tears contacting the wind. I flew until I was no longer over the forest and landed by Jake and Everest's cabin. My body was still shaking but this time the pain I felt was immense, the pup that I love taken and in pain, it hurts me more then word can describe. Then Jake opened the door and started walking out then stopped.

"Marshall, what is it, did you find anything." Jake asked anxiously

I looked up at him, tear stained eyes, red and slightly puffy and tears still streaming down my face

"she has been hurt, there was a small puddle of her blood in the forest and we found what looked like a fight had taken place in the forest." I told him

He just stood there in shock "so she has been pup-napped… like Skye" Jake asked

"Yes, I'm sorry" I said hanging my head

Then Jake got on one knee and picked me up and gave me a hug "I know that you like her, and you must be hurting as much as I am right now" he said quietly giving me a big hug. It caused me to start crying into his shoulder and he stood up with me in his arms and took me inside the cabin, so we could both grieve for a while.

* * *

… Oh Dear Lord, Now they have Everest! What is the Paw Patrol going to do now? How will they save Everest and Skye? What will happen to Everest!? All these questions and more will be answered in the following chapters. Stay tuned for the next Chapter.

Sylvia is back and committing pup napping on top of turning Chase against the Paw Patrol?! How Evil Can This B***h Be! I Hope that you all liked the Chapter, let me know what you thought of it. Whether it be about Sylvia, Predictions or anything, including any questions or suggestions as always. I don't know when I will be posting another Chapter, I was lucky that life was able to allow me to post as soon as this.

So until we meet again readers, TTFN!


	7. Painful Reunion

Hello readers, Happy Holidays! I have returned! I have received some PM's asking if I had died or stopped writing. (Laughing) no, I'm not dead and I most definitely will never stop writing. I had just been busy with college finals, then I was on a weekend vacation after finals was done and there was no WIFI at where I was (or it was really bad Wi-Fi). I also had work and one family holiday get together already. So, enough of me lets see what people had to say about the last chapter...

 **Seilornyan:** I'm glad that you like this story. that would be an interesting twist using ransoms or hostages. I'm not sure if any of the pups will die but it could happen, I've read some stories from other where some pups die. but that is an interesting concept.

 **Rescue Wolf:** it was hard to do a Marshall x Everest because there are many other writers who have done this type of pair up, so it is difficult to do. also Jake could not beat three gang dogs who kill people with ease, also Everest was taken to get at Marshall, for reasons I can't say, but your welcome to guess. The reasoning behind tracker will be explained in the upcoming chapters.

well that is all I got from the reviews. Now that all comments, questions and concerns are answered, lets get on with the show. we are going back to Skye tonight folks, so lets dive in! enjoy.

* * *

Skye's POV:

I woke up, pain searing in my side and my hip. I tried to get up, but my right hind leg gave out and I collapsed on the bed. I tried again but went slower this time and managed to stay up. I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. The room was freezing like as if a ghost was in the room, I shivered as I tried to do some stretches, but it was extremely painful because of my leg. As I was attempted stretching, I could hear footsteps coming towards my door.

I stopped and hobbled over to the bead as fast as I could and struggled up and on the cot just as footsteps stopped at the door. There was some scuffling at the door then it opened, and two Rottweilers came in dragging a big burlap sack. I looked at the two dogs in confusion, they gave no hit to what was in the bag.

Then one of the dogs undid the rope holding the bag shut and grabbed the end of the bag and dumped out its contents. I just couldn't comprehend what came out.

"Oh My God, Everest!" I screamed and scrambled off the bed, ignoring my own pain and leaping to my fallen friend's side.

"What did they do to you" I whispered into her ear and buried my face into her fur.

Then I heard someone laughing "how does it feel, seeing someone you care about hurt and almost dead before you're very eyes." A voice said

I know that voice I thought just as a pup appeared in the doorway. "Hello Skye, how are you" she said in a dark but nice way, sending shivers up my spine

Then from the blinding white light of the hallway, a blue furred pup who is older then Chase, walks into the cell,

"Sylvia" I snarled viciously at her. Standing over Everest's body in a defensive stance, bearing my teeth and growling.

She strode into the cell, in a stoic and commanding fashion. She had a devilish looking smile that sent chills through my entire body, but I stood my ground protecting Everest.

She then bowed down so that her head was level with mine. Her breath smelled like acid and it burned my nostrils. I held back a sneeze and glared at her.

"It's nice to see you too, Skye" she sneered sarcastically then stood up smiling

"So, how is that sad excuse for a police pup" she said

Then I swung at her and landed a hard blow on her head. She staggered back to the wall

"Look who's talking, you sad excuse of a dog" I spit at her.

She wiped the blood off her face that started dripping out of her nose. She glared at me

"You're going to pay for that, _fly girl_ " She sneered spitting blood out of her mouth at the end.

She lunged at me and grabbed the scruff of my neck and threw me into the cold cement wall with a thud. I groaned as I slid down the wall.

"Now I'll make you watch, as I beat your friend" Sylvia said

Then she started to kick Everest repeatedly all over her body, I tried to get up but slipped and fell on the floor again. I looked up to see Sylvia grabbing the scruff of Everest, who was battered and bruised all over and threw her into the wall on the other side of the cell with a defining thud that froze my blood.

"Y-you Bitch!" I screamed enraged, broken and laying helplessly on the floor struggling to get up.

Sylvia just laughed "you are pathetic. You can't even protect your unconscious friend, oh how the mighty Paw Patrol pups fall" she said laughing darkly. She walked out of the cell still laughing, but she stopped before she left completely and looked back "I will kill you before you get out princess" she said and slammed the door.

I then waited until I could no longer hear her footsteps or her laughing, then I struggled to get up but managed after a few minutes and a couple of slips. I then staggered over to Everest. I then grabbed her scruff gently and moved her over by the bed. Then I wiggled myself under Everest and lifted her up. She was heavier than I thought,

"I think you need to lay off the pizza" I grunted as I struggled to get her on the bed

I staggered from her weight and because of how weak I was already, I knew I couldn't give up. With a huge heave I was able to get her on to the bed. I collapsed from exhaustion, but I was glad that I got her up there. I stood back up and positioned her in a comfortable position. Then I got on the bed, I took one look at Everest and I lost it. I started bawling and I buried my face into her fur,

"I'm So Sorry Everest! I'm So Sorry That I Couldn't Protect You! I'm A Fucking Coward!" I wailed ignoring my own pain throughout by body that felt like a raging fire that feels like it'll never die out. As I cried, sleep washed over me in a wave, my eyes became unbelievably heavy, and I struggled to keep them open. Finally, I gave in and passed out with my head resting on Everest's body.

I woke up the next morning and Everest still hadn't moved. I freaked out and pressed my ear against her chest. I didn't hear anything and I could feel tears falling down my face. after what seemed like forever, I heard it, the rhythmic beating of her heart and I gasped, coughed and cried a little in relief. I wiped my eyes and got myself under control then sat up in the bed. I looked around the room and noticed there was another bed on the wall and both of the beds made an L in the corner. I was surprised that they brought it in, but I wasn't complaining.

I got off the bed and then heard movement and turned around, Everest had started moving. Then I heard moaning from her. Then she slowly lifted her head.

"Everest?" I asked cautiously

"Skye? Skye you're alive! Fucking Son of a Dog That Hurts!" She started trying to move towards me

"No Everest, please don't move I think some your bones are broken" I said walking over to her, looking over her body at all the bruises.

"They… they jumped me in the forest, then started beating me up and then there was blood… my own and then everything went black" Everest said, eyes glazed in pain and confusion as she remembered what happened to her.

"I'm so sorry" I said hanging my head

"What for?" She asked hissing in pain after she twitched

I looked at her I shock, "you don't remember what happened yesterday?" I gasped

"What are you talking about?" She asked. I looked into her eyes and saw that she truly had no idea what happened.

"You were brought in here and Sylvia followed you in, or well your unconscious self. I tried to protect you from her, but she… she…" I suddenly choked from the emotions that I felt at that moment

"What, what did she do?" She insisted

My eyes started to well up and I could feel the tears fell out of them, I looked up at her,

"She threw me into the wall and then… she started to beat you up. I watched as she beat you again and again until you almost stopped breathing" I said crying "I just… watched, I'm a coward and I didn't do anything to try and stop her. I'm so sorry!" I wailed and just started bawling

I then heard grunting and Everest moving, suddenly I felt her head on mine "Skye it's not your fault, you did try and protect me, she threw you into the wall and I can bet you tried but we're too injured or were threatened if you tried" she said

I looked at her, eyes sore from crying. Then she took her paw and wiped my eyes "I forgive you Skye" she said with a smile.

I hugged her then I heard more paw steps coming towards the door. I whipped around,

"Everest quick pretend you're still knocked out, I'll take care of this. Don't move until I say it's ok to" I told her, she nodded and went back to her old position with some grunting as she got up.

Then the door opened, and that medic husky walked in "well hello there, is she awake. I want to check her injuries" he asked. I saw him with his medical pack and his face showed no sign of faking his intentions.

I walked over to him and got up into his face "If you intentionally hurt her, I will kill you" I growled

He thrusted his nose into mine, it didn't hurt he just pushed back "I didn't hurt you, now did I?" He countered. It caught me off guard.

"N-No" I said

"Ok then, I'm not going to hurt her. Watch yourself little lady, that mouth could end up getting you severely hurt" he warned

I took a step back, "Yes she is awake. Everest it's ok" I said

She sat up and glared at him "what did you mean by that?" she asked

"I meant that her back talking could piss of the other dogs and they could hurt her for it. trust me I know what these dogs can do to prisoners." the husky said, "now, I need to make sure that you'll heal correctly" he finished as he walked towards her

"No don't touch me! Skye help me!" Everest cried

"It's ok Everest, he helped fix me. You'll be just fine" I said trying to reassure her, but she seemed on edge more then ever.

He got out a stethoscope and reached towards Everest. "I Said Get Back!" Everest said and slapped his paw away and knocking the stethoscope to the ground.

He looked at her with a hard stare. "Hey! I'm trying to help you now sit still and let me make sure you're ok!" He said with a familiar edge to his voice. Everest returned the hard stare at him.

"Wow, you two must be related" he said looking back smartly at me as he pick up his stethoscope and put it around his neck again.

Then he approached Everest again but this time she let him check her injuries. Most places he checked Everest would hiss or yelp in pain and beg him to stop, but he kept going till he was done then turned to me.

His face did not show anything good, then he looked back to Everest "well, you have a few broken ribs, a dislocated leg, and clearly some cuts and bruises on your body." He diagnosed

"Shit" Everest cursed

"And there is the language, you must be related" she said putting his gear away. "Ok well, firsts things first, we need to pop that leg into place. The husky said walking towards Everest.

"No, no, no! Please Don't!" Everest cried trying to scoot away

"Please don't, She is already in pain" I begged

He turned to face me, "I know, but that is why I must. Now if you're not going to help, please sit over on the other bed, I'll have to check you after I'm done with her" the Husky said.

I got up on the bed and sat there as I watched the husky medic approach Everest. Everest started to scoot away

"Please let me help you, it will get worse unless I put your hip back in place now" the husky begged

"No, just leave me the fuck alone!" Everest cried

"What a mouth you have young pup, I wonder what your owner would think of that?" The husky said with knowing it his voice. Everest just hung her head "he doesn't know" she said so quiet I almost missed it

"That's what I thought, for your sake I hope he doesn't find out. Now let's just get this over with" he said and moved her dislocated rear hip towards him.

"No!" Everest screamed and thrashed at him, kicking him in the face. He staggered back then glared at Everest and she looked terrified.

"I'm so sorry" she quickly apologized

Then he got back to his spot, but he positioned Everest's dislocated hip towards him, I realized it the opposite hip of mine

"What are you doing?" Everest asked sounding nervous

Then the husky moved Everest's tail and smacked her hindquarters and she screamed in pain.

"I told you to watch yourself, now stop behaving like a brat." He warned, almost parent like _, why would he act like this towards us_? I wondered

Everest was silent, "ok, now let's get this let back into place." He said and reached for her leg

"Please don't" Everest begged

"I'm sorry Everest but it has to be done, if not it will become infected" he said

He grabbed her leg and she jerked, and the husky let go and looked annoyed.

"Would you please sit still! I can't put it in place with all your moving around" he stated in a matter of fact tone

"But it hurts" Everest winced

"I know, I'm sorry but I need you to deal with it for a minute, so I can fix you" he said in a soft voice.

Everest looked at me and I nodded she looked at the Husky and nodded. _I had to ask him why he was acting like this towards us_ I thought to myself

He grabbed her leg and Everest whines but didn't move. I leaned over and put my paw on Everest's.

"Ok on three, I'll pop it back in. Are you ready?" He asked with a mouth full of fur

Everest nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for the pain to come

"One… two…" _Pop_

"Ahhh! Son Of A Bitch! That Was On Two! Fuck That Hurt!" Everest cried.

The husky glared at Everest and she immediately became very quiet.

"You are very lucky you're not one of my pups, otherwise you'd be in much more trouble" he warned, _Now I think I know why, but I have to be sure_ I thought

Everest just hung her head, "I'm sorry and thank you for fixing my leg" she said

"Yes, thank you… um… I'm sorry I don't know your name" I said almost laughing

"It's Shawn and you're welcome." He said and turned to me

"Wait" I said as he set his stuff down

He stopped moving for a moment

"Can I ask why you keep acting like... um... that" I said hoping he knew what I meant

He smiled as he put on his stethoscope "Because you both remind me of my own pups, I'm very sorry. It won't happen again. The worst part is that you two were about the same age as them but yet your different." Shawn said sadly as he continued to check my own wounds

"What happened to them" Everest ventured

Shawn gestured for me to stand up "They were killed… killed in a hurricane, along with my mate" he said, tears falling down his face. He quickly wiped them away and continued to work

I felt sad for him. "I'm sorry for your loss" I said

"Thank you, and I promise it won't happen again" Shawn promised and grabbed a roll of bandage

"Well, I'm just glad your nice to us and help us" Everest said which surprised me. I flinched as he wrapped the bandage around my body.

Shawn smiles "funny thing," he laughed and started for the door but stopped at the door "Everest, look just like one of my daughters… and both of you act just like them" he said and walked out.

* * *

Sky and Everest reunited and we finally lean a little about the medic husky Shawn. A tragic back story on the loss of his family, will there be more? Will he help the girls to escape in the end? who knows anything could happen. what happens next is anyone's guess.

so I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, let me now what you thought with any questions, comments or concerns through reviews or just PM me. I will be dishing out a couple more chapters over the next month, I hope.

until then readers, TTFN


	8. Beautiful Memories, Grand Surprises

Happy New years everyone! I wanted to start 2019 with posting new chapter(s) on both stories I'm currently working on. I hope that you all had a great 2018. now lets check on those reviews:

 **Seilornyan** : she might, but you never know and happy new year to you as well.

 **Speedy1989** : I know that there is a lot of profanity, and for this situation, which is unbelievably stressful, the pups only do it when Ryder is not in the area. also this story is rated for older people because of profanity but it will die down soon. so I believe that in this story it is necessary depending on the situation. let me know if you have anymore questions on it.

 **Rescue Wolf** : I can tell you that it will be made know that there was a nice person on the inside, it will happen later though. you have a point on Sylvia and Swift, we will see what happens. thanks.

I believe that is all of the reviews, so lets get into the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chase's POV:

I had to grip the ground as Marshall blasted upwards to the sky. Then I was hit in the face by a pile of leaves. I shook them off spitting the taste of earth out of my mouth.

The rest of the pups were all still in shock and feeling mixed with horror plastered their faces.

"What are we going to do" Rocky said breaking a long silence that gripes the clearing

"I don't know" I answered. I then started sniffing the area and I started picking up scents.

"A male dog… another male dog… and… What!" I said stopping in place

"What is it Chase?" Zuma asked

"This can't be… it's impossible!" I said sniffling the earth again

"Chase what is it!" Rubble screamed

"It's… Sylvia, she has taken Everest. She had help from two dogs as well." I said turning to the other pups

"Son of a bitch, what awe re going to do?" Zuma asked

"First, we need to get to Ryder. He must have landed already.

Just then the bushes rustled and I got into a defensive crouch and the other pups did the same then out of the bushes in front of me burst Tracker.

"Tracker!?" We all said surprised following him was Ryder

"Tracker heard screaming, what happened… Where's Marshall?!" Ryder asked urgently

"Marshall freaked out and just blasted off into the sky and we have no idea where he went" I told Ryder

"I see. So did you find out who took Everest?" Ryder asked

"Yeah, it was Sylvia" I said grimly.

"Oh crap" Ryder said

"Tracker do you know where Marshall went?" Rubble asked him

"I can check" he said and started moving his ears in all directions then they stopped and were facing up the mountain

"I think that Marshall went to Jakes cabin… he's telling him what happened to Everest" Tracker said dropping his ears

"I'm not surprised" Ryder started "we should head up there to see Jake"

"I'm going to keep looking around to see if I can find anything else" I said

"Ok Chase, when your done meet up at the cabin. Everybody else let's get to the Air Patroller" Ryder said gesturing for the others to follow him. They took off running across the clearing and then took to the sky. I watched them go for a moment then went to investigate the area. I sniffed around the small pool of Everest's blood and found Sylvia's scent leading away with Everest's trail faint. I followed the trail through the trees for what felt like half of a mile then I finally came to a dirt road. Where the trail ended, there were tire treads in the dirt. I pressed my pup tag "drone to me" I said

Within a few minutes my spy drone descended to my location "follow these tracks" I ordered it.

It then sped down the street. "visor" my visor dropped, and I could see what my drone could see. It continued down the dirt road and came to the main street it then followed the mud tracks all the way to the high way nearby. It followed down a few miles down the highway where it lost the tracks.

"Shit" I cursed to my self

I looked at the feed and saw a sign with cities on it, I couldn't believe my eyes one was Hearthrome Valley, one was Detmold, and the third was called Hyperon. I knew two of the three cities that they were heading towards.

I called my drone and ordered it to return to the truck, then I called for my wings and blasted up and towards Jake's cabin.

This is great, we have new leads and new areas to search I thought to myself

when I got to the cabin, I noticed Marshall sitting alone on a chair. Its eyes matched his red vest and he looked like he was about to be very sick.

I approached him slowly "Hey Marshall, how are you doing" I asked cautiously

He said nothing, he almost looked like a statue. I sighed and got up to go find Ryder.

"Chase"

I turned to see Marshall now looking at me

"It hurts" he said sounding hallow

"I know" I said stopping and thinking of Skye "I know what that's like" I said sitting back down

"What should I do" he asked weakly and sounding in pain

"Fight. You have to fight to get her back here. Like I'm doing for Skye" I told him

He nodded and suddenly something in him changed, he looked determined but yet calm.

"I have to go find Ryder, you going to be ok?" I asked standing up

"Yeah, I'll be good" he said smiling

I nodded and went to find Ryder. I found him talking with Jake on the back porch of the cabin. The conversation looked very serious from behind the window. I opened the sliding door, and both turned to me.

"Hey Chase, did you find anything else out there" Ryder asked

"I did Ryder, I found tire marks in the mud and it left a trail that led to the freeway and although I did lose it, it led to a few places"

"Where did they take her" Jake suddenly interrupted clearly stressed

"I was just getting to that Jake" I started trying to reassure him "I'm not sure where they took her but there was a road sign with the cities that they would be heading to. One was Hearthrome Valley, one was Detmold, and the third was called Hyperon.

"Well that is some news we needed, new leads. That is great Chase, thank you" Ryder said relieved and happy

I smiled as Ryder came and scratched behind my ears. Jake and Ryder left the veranda and went to talk in private. I knew that Ryder was talking to Jake about how to find the girls, especially Everest.

I walked out into the main room where the other pups were gathered and sitting around the fireplace in the cabin. They were asking Tracker something,

"Tracker I was just wondering how'd you know about Everest being taken?" Rocky asked

"that's easy mi amigos, I heard it happening" Tracker said

"How, you don't live near the mountain, is your hearing really that good!?" Rubble asked

"No Rubble, I was near the mountain and I heard her scream." He answered his question with a laugh

"So, what were you doing then" Rocky asked

"Oh, me and Carlos were at a dig helping out a friend of Carlos in the near town over, we were close to the mountain. We already knew about Skye and were planning to stop over after the dig. But as I was digging my ears caught the sound of a scream and what sounded like a fight. I recognized Everest's voice as she fought back. I told Carlos what was happening, and we rushed out and to Jake's mountain as fast as we could. Sadly, we didn't make it in time. We actually arrived just as Jake hung up the phone with you. Carlos, I believe is still looking with the other people searching the forest for more clues. I have a feeling he will be done soon" Tracker explained

Suddenly the door to the cabin opened and Carlos came in. Head hanging in defeat.

"Ryder, Jake, we couldn't find anything lease from the spot you had told us about, with those tracks. No clues to who, what they were driving, anything" he said

"Thanks Carlos" Jake and Ryder said one after the other

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me, one of the guys got sprayed by a skunk and told me about it, I have to go shower and get rid of this stink before it gets bad" he said laughing walking out of the cabin

"Do you guys remember when Everest got sprayed by a skunk" Rubble said

"Dude, she stank so bad, we twied evewything to make hew smell bettew" Zuma said laughing.

"Do You guys remember when Skye and Marshall got tied up together when we were called on that one mission. Marshall was carrying Skye on his back, but when they crashed into the elevator, Skye was carrying Marshall on her back" Rocky said laughing.

"Do you guys remember when Skye taught Everest Pup Pup Boogie with those devices" Rubble said

"Dude, they looked so weiwd but it was still cool to watch" Zuma said

"They still looked funny though" Rocky said giggling

Then there was a seldom sigh that sounded from Marshall. The room was quiet for what seemed like forever. No one looked at each other and then Ryder and Jake walked in the room.

"How are you all doing?" Ryder asked, he was met with silence from the rest of us. Ryder sighed

"It hurts"

We all turn to see that Marshall had gotten off the chair and was sitting behind me.

"I wish they were here" Marshall said

"So do I Marshall" Jake said

"Me three" I said knowing my friend pain

"I think I speak for all of us when I saw we want them back as well" Ryder said and the other pups were nodding

"Family is important. It hurts when we lose loved ones" Tracker said

We were shocked by the wise words from the pup, had he had something close to this type of event? Like losing a family member? I thought to myself.

Then the doorbell rang, we all looked at each other "is anyone expecting someone or something?" I asked

"I'm not" Jake said

I got nervous and put on my gear and approached the door. I reached for the door nob and fling the door open.

"Hi, Mr Porter, what can we do for you" I asked relaxing a little

"I brought a couple of pizzas for all of you. I just heard what happened to Everest" he said then looked at Jake "I'm really sorry Jake, I know what you're going through since I… I don't have Alex back." He said broken.

"We won't give up looking for any of those children or Skye and Everest" Ryder said standing up. Mr. Porter walked into the cabin and Smiled "thank you Ryder" he said.

We asked Mr. Porter to stay and eat with us and he agreed since his café was closed for the night. As we ate, we talked about the good, bad, and funny memories of Skye, Everest, and Alex. Later in the evening as we told stories, I heard something at the door and suddenly there was a loud banging then something slid under the door.

I got up and grabbed the paper, but it was an envelope labeled to the Paw Patrol. I opened it and pulled out the note.

 _Hello Paw Patrol,_

 _Those were some nice memories that you were just talking about, my favorite one was the one with the Skunk. But anyway, enough small talk, We have changed our demands. We know you are still looking for the missing children we took, I believe you said one of their names is Alex. Well, instead we are going to play a little game with you. We are going to place the children all over this mountain and you only have one day to find them or they die. The game starts tomorrow at dawn, best of luck._

 _S & S_

"Holy Shit!"

"Chase! Watch that language!" Ryder scolded

"They were here, listening to our entire conversation!" I screamed

"What?!" Everyone gasped

"Here look" I said handing the note to the group

As they read it the same look of shock I had grew across their faces.

"They've been listening to our conversations since we got back from looking" Marshall said petrified

"They are going to kill them" Rocky said in disbelief

"Who's S and S? Rubble asked

"I'm going to guess one is Sylvia, she must have written the first part of the note, the other I have a guess that I hope is not true." I said

"Who do you think it is?" Tracker asked

"My brother… Swift" I answered darkly

Silence gripped the cabin after I spoke. It almost seemed like no one was even breathing. Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky and Zuma had looks of horror.

"but I thought that he left to a different city after he killed your friend Archie" Rubble said

I whipped around "wait, how do you know that Rubble?" I asked curiously

He stiffened "I- um was told that story by Marshall" Rubble said nervously

"Rubble, you promised you'd never say that I told you" Marshall said

I looked at Marshall "you told them about my past?!" I said slightly angered

"yes, but it was an accident, and Skye made me tell the whole story. She was worried about you" Marshall said

I growled, glaring at Marshall and the stormed off out of the cabin.

"so much for a pups promise" I heard Marshall say and Rubble say he was sorry as I walked outside into the snow.

I started walking to my truck. I can't believe that Marshall told the pups my past, I never wanted them to know who I once was I thought to myself as I climbed into my truck

I turned on my truck and drove off leaving a cloud of snow behind me. I heard someone scream my name, but I didn't care who. I needed to be alone for a bit. I drove all over the mountain until I came to a clearing overlooking the mountain valley. The clearing didn't have a single animal print, ski track or footprint. It was untouched land until I drove onto it. I stopped near the edge of the cliff it stood on. A stiff and cold breeze blew up the cliff face and sent a slight chill through my body.

 _Do the pups think differently of me since they know of my past?_ I thought to myself staring as the sky started to change to a light orange as the sun slid down over the treelined hills of this mountain.

I watched the sun drop and then I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I thought about Archie. My nightmares played through my head.

"Chase"

I stiffened as I heard someone walking towards me

"go away" I said "I need to be alone"

"sure thing… _Junior_ "

"Archie?!"

I turned around to see him standing in the snow "hey Chase, long time no see"

I stared in Dumbfound Awestruck "B-B-But You're Dead!" I said

"yep, I am. but I'm here" he said with his signature cheeky smile. I jumped out of my truck and slowly walked towards him.

"but how" I said almost tearing up but I forced it back

"because you needed me Junior" he said

"that's not my name" I said

Archie laughed, and I smiled as well

He then I stopped smiling and Archie must have noticed "what's bothering you Chase" he asked sincerely

"they knew" I said

"who knew what?"

"some of the other pups on my team, they know about my past. Well they already knew, and now I have no idea if they will tell the rest of them and if they will trust me anymore as their leader" I explained

"hey, I told you one day you would be a great police pup" Archie said

"Archie!" I said "I'm seriously scared"

"alright, just trying to congratulate you. but listen Junior, the past is the past, It's over and done with. But, if you have proven yourself as a pup they can trust before your past was first spilled, and I know it was on accident, then you shouldn't have to be afraid because they are your friends, if not your family, they won't care who you were because they only know you for who you are now" Archie said

I then couldn't hold it back anymore and I felt tears falling down my face. Then Archie reached out and did something that I never thought he would have been able to do again, he wiped my tears. His fur felt warm and alive it shook me to my core and I in turned reached out and tried to touch him. I watched as my paw got closer to his shoulder and within inches I stopped, then ignoring my doubts I reached forward, and I felt his soft and warm fur beneath my pads.

I looked up at him "how… how is this possible" I asked I looked down and to my shock he stood there but made no prints in the snow drift.

"because I asked, and you needed to see me" he said coolly

That then was the moment I broke, I started to cry out loud and fell into Archie's body. He caught me and held me as I bawled there in the snow.

"I-I-I Miss You S-S-So Much Archie!" I cried out

"I Miss You Too Junior" was all he said and just let me cry out my pain

After a few minutes, I was able to clam down a little. "hey junior" Archie said

I looked up at him with tear stained eyes "are you ok"

"no, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know how to save Skye and Everest." I said wiping my tears

"well don't give up. I know you and I know you won't give up with out a fight, even if it could cost you your life" he said smiling

"but what should I do" I asked him

"trust your judgement, trust your friends, and you will succeed" he said

"but" I started

"but nothing Chase, I have faith in you. you got this, I know you do" he said standing up

"You're Leaving!" I screamed almost crying again

"yes, I'm sorry junior I have to go, but just know that I'll always be watching over you. that is something I will never stop doing" he said then he started to fade

"No Wait Please Don't Leave Me Again!" I wailed running towards him

"I will always be there when you need me Chase. I'll be watching you, goodbye Chase" Archie said and almost faded out.

I leaped at him and just as I reached him he faded away completely and I flew right through where he was just standing and landed in the snow bank.

I sat up and shook off the snow I looked around wildly. I turned and ran to the edge of the cliff I stopped a foot from the drop and started out into the valley. Then I screamed, I screamed until it hurt. Suddenly I felt someone grab me and pull me back, I immediately started to thrash to get out

"let me go!" I screamed

"Chase it's me, Ryder!" the voice said

I looked up and sure enough it was, I relaxed a little. I heard snow crunching and I looked to see the rest of the pups running towards us. Marshall slid to a stop in front of us.

"Chase, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I told Rubble and Skye about your past. I haven't told the other pups yet because now I wanted to ask you if it was ok?" Marshall said nervously and scared

I looked at him and smiled, remembering what Archie said to me "It's ok Marshall, I think that it's time that my past was told. Besides, the past is the past, it happened but it's not who I am anymore" I said

He collapsed comically with relief "oh that is good, I thought you were going to kill me" he said

"never" I said "let's go back to the lookout, we need to make a plan to find the kids and the girls" I said standing up and heading to my truck

"are you ok Chase?" Ryder asked

"I've never felt better, now let's go save some kids" I said starting up my truck

The other pups howled their agreement and raced for their vehicles.

"what happened up here Chase?" Ryder asked as he got onto his ATV

"something I couldn't explain" I said smiling

* * *

What!? what will the paw Patrol do to save the kids! and Archie! How On Earth is that Possible! I'm glad Chase has accepted his past. what could happen next? could someone die? who knows, we will just have to see what happen next.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, almost made me shed some tears, especially that part with Case and ghost Archie. if you have any comments, Questions or Concerns, let me know by leaving a review or sending me a PM and I will answer them.

if you notice, there is and (s) next to Chapter, I plan to post later tonight or tomorrow, so until then, TTFN!


	9. The Race against Time begins

Hello again Readers, it is a new year and another new chapter. I hope that the year of 2019 is good to all of you. now to the reviews:

 **UrafikiTheFurry:** I'm glad you love it because it is going to get **_much_** _**more**_ intense over these next few chapters.

I believe that is the only one, so lets get into the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ryder's POV:

We were up all night at the lookout, Jake, Carlos and I made search plans to find the children with the help of Lance and Cooper's experience. Jake was kind enough to lend us a map of the mountain and we were able to plan where we would have search and rescue teams placed. We were able to get help from police departments from neighboring towns and cities, so we had a fleet of people who would be searching for these children. The pups were told to prepare their gear for tomorrow and then get some rest. I even had Robo-dog preparing the Paw Patroller and the Air Patroller for tomorrow's rescue mission.

After we had a plan set in stone and we informed all the police departments helping of the plan, as well as other people helping us, I decided to check on the pups.

I came down the elevator to see the pups gathered in front of the big screen in the living room area. They were listing to Marshall tell a story and by the looks on the pups, it was Chases past.

"Hey pups, sorry to interrupt but all you all set for tomorrow?" I asked

Marshall looked back "yep we are all set, Chase is outside checking our gear to make sure we have everything"

"Alright, I'm going to help him. But just so you all know it will be time for bed soon" I said turning to walk outside. Behind me I heard all the pups whine their objections.

"I could just send you all to bed right now, you all sound pretty tired" I said

Then they all voiced objections and agreed with my first suggestion.

"Marshall make sure you don't end it with a cliffhanger" I told him

"Sure thing Ryder. Now where was I… oh yeah" Marshall said as he continued the story

I walked out of the lookout doors to see all the pup packs lined up. There was the regular pup packs, the Air Patrol packs, and the Mission Paw packs all lined up. Surveying each pup pack was Chase, opening each one and checking each piece inside holding a checklist.

"Hey Chase, how's it going?" I asked

"Good I'm about halfway through all the packs" he said sounding pleased

"So, I'm surprised you're not inside" I said

"I'd just rather not answer question and have the story interrupted" Chase said

"Can you tell me what happened on Jake's mountain earlier? You seemed like you wanted to…" I started to search for the words

"I wasn't going to jump if that's what you thought, I just witnessed something I thought was impossible" Chase said

"What did you see" I asked

I was met by silence

"Chase…" I said wanting an answer

"It's hard to explain" was all Chase said

"I've got some time" I said

Chase took a deep breath, "I saw… Archie"

I stumbled in disbelief, catching myself from falling "but he is dead" I said

"I know but he was there, I was able to hug him, feel his heat and everything like he was alive. It was the greatest and yet most painful moments of my life, because he couldn't stay." Chase said sadly

"I'm sorry Chase, I know how much he meant to you" I said

"Like a father that I always wanted, but it's ok" Chase said continuing his work

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" I asked

Chase turned to me and smiled "l'm happy to know that he is with me, I know he will always be there whether times are good or times are bad. I know he will be by my side tomorrow and it makes me feel at ease. I'll be ok" Chase reassures

I smiled "alright but get some sleep. You're going to need it for tomorrow"

"Yes sir, Ryder sir" Chase said and went back to checking the pup packs. I checked the clock and it read 10pm. I walked into the living room to see the pups still listening to Marshall tell the story of Chases past.

"Alright pups, it's bedtime" I announced

I was met by the pups begging to stay up a little while longer

"We have a big day tomorrow, you all need your rest. So off to bed pups" I said.

The pups then headed to bed. I headed up to the command center to go over the plans one last time.

…

Marshall's POV:

I woke up the next morning to Chase's megaphone horn. I gave a big stretch it's going to be a long day I thought to myself as I walked out of my pup house, the sun was not up yet as I released a long yawn.

"You awake Marshall" I heard Chase ask jokingly

"As awake as I'll ever be" I answered then turned to head for food. Suddenly I tripped over something "Woaaaaa!" I tumbled and rolled through the lookout doors and into the treat dispensers. Then a waterfall of threats fell on me covering me entirely.

I popped up eating some of the treats "best breakfast I had yet" I said as the other pups looked at me and we all laughed. Laughter, something I haven't heard around here for a while. It's nice I thought to myself smiling

I got out of the treats and put them back into the dispenser then joined the pups for breakfast. I hoped up at the table next to Rubble and Zuma.

"Morning Marshall" Rubble greeted

"Morning Rubble" I greeted back

"Hey so awe you going to tell mowe of Chase's past duwing bweakfast" Zuma asked

"Not today Zuma, we have a huge job today" I answered

"Aw man, that stinks" Zuma said

"Marshall just wants all of us to be ready for today" Ryder said as he walked in with omelets for us

Just then Chase, Rocky, Tracker, Cody, Cooper and Lance all entered the room

"Morning everybody" Ryder said

"Morning Ryder sir" Chase said hopping on a chair

The rest of the group greeted everyone and we all started eating

"Ryder, where is Jake and Carlos?" I asked

"They are at Jake's cabin, They took our game plan with them so we will be briefed there" Ryder said

"So that's why Carlos wasn't here to wake me" Tracker said

"Alright everybody, finish up then suit up, we have to head over before dawn so we can start searching as soon as possible" Ryder said getting up from the table.

It didn't take us too long to finish then we rushed to get our gear on. Once we had our flight gear on, we grabbed our other gear and raced in to the Air Patroller. Cooper, Cody, Lance and his team all boarded Lances Ospreys. Once we all were ready, we took off and rounded around the lookout, the other ospreys took off behind us and once we were in the air, we formed a diamond in the sky and flew towards Jake's mountain.

I got out of my seat and walked into the drop bay. I walked over by the door and pressed the button to open it. As it came down, I looked out to see the three ospreys, one on either side and the last one directly lined up with the door. I stared out the door, looking at the earth as we fly past it. All I could think of at that moment was Everest. Suddenly I felt a paw on my shoulder.

I turned to see Chase. "How are you holding up Marshall" he asked

I just shrugged

"I know it hurts, but we will rescue the girls as well" Chase said

"But when? I want Everest back now" I said almost chocking on my emotions

"Soon, I promise" he tried to reassure me "first I think we need to focus on saving these kids" Chase said

"Chase, how can you not think of anything but Skye right now?!" I shouted

"I do think of her all the time, I miss her as much as you miss Everest! But I do know this" Chase said then stepped in front of me, my nose an inch from his "Skye would want me to save these children first, I know Everest would want you to do the same as well" he said

I could feel a tear fall down my cheek "don't cry Marshall, Everest is a tough pup, those kids need you as well as her. It hurts, I know, but we have to be strong for them." Chase said clearly knowing what he is talking about as he wiped my tear away. I nodded and Chase gestures to head back to the cockpit and he pressed the button to close the door.

When we got to our seats, Ryder turned around "Alright pups, we are coming up on Jake's mountain, get your extra gear ready, we are going to be jumping soon" Ryder instructed

He then turned and radios Lance and the others what he just said to us. We all grabbed our other packs and put them into little bags and strapped them to our chests.

"Alright pups jump zone is coming up, are you all ready to jump?" Ryder asked

We all howled our excitement "alright get ready to jump we have ten seconds"

We all got off our seats and lined up in two lines

"Five seconds" Ryder said opening the door and the jump bay door.

The cool wind blasted our faces and we saw the three ospreys outside the door. The roar of their rotors filled the room.

"3-2-1 Jump Pups!" Ryder shouted over the noise and one by one the other pups raced out, receiving their Air Patrol gear. Then it came to mine and Chase's turn

"Let's Go Marshall!" Chase said, I nodded and both of us ran out together. Our gear coming down from the compartment above. We jumped into our packs and were launched out into blinding white light.

Suddenly the white light was gone and the colors of the world came into view. The whistle of the wind rushing past my ears. I looked up to see the Air Patroller leading three military ospreys all in diamond formation. Out of the ospreys I could see other people jumping out as well. I looked down and saw the sky below filled with people falling on Jake's mountain. Then one after the other chutes were deployed, I pulled mine at the right height and was pulled up and then I slowly floated down with everyone onto the mountain. When I landed at Jake's cabin the lot was filled with people packing up their chutes and police and other rescue crews.

I landed next to chase and we headed to the cabin. Inside Ryder, Jake, Carlos, lance, and a young man about Ryder's age went over the plans. The rest of the Paw Patrol was gathered in the living room, waiting patiently for orders. Chase and I joined them, silence continued from us for about another few minutes before Ryder called for us. We all lined up like we would in the lookout, however we were in our Mission Paw gear.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" Chase said

"Alright pups here is the plan, we are going to split you up into groups of two. We have enough police help that there are police surrounding the entire base of the mountain and they are going to work their way up, in groups of two you will each search a quadrant of the mountain. Each group will have police and soldiers from lance's group at their command. Marshall and Rubble will be quadrant one, Chase and Zuma will have quadrant two and Tracker and Rocky will be quadrant Three, Lance and Cooper will be quadrant four, and Cody and I will be the fifth quadrant of the mountain. We will all start from the base of the mountain and work upwards to the summit where Jake's cabin is. The police force is informed that the groups I assign are in charge. We are looking for six children that is one for each of you, so you will all be working within earshot of two others except you will be spread all over the mountain. We need to find these children before the end of the day or the ones we don't find will die. This is an extremely time sensitive mission, I'm counting on each of you, there will be air support from me in the Air Patroller and the other three Ospreys. We will be watching the mountain from above and tell you if me see anything. Here are your areas" Ryder instructed handing us pieces of paper "good luck Paw Patrol. Paw Patrol let's move out!" Ryder said

We all cheered and raced out the cabin to our own vehicles and we raced to our assigned zones. I was with Rubble Racing to our search area. Rubble left early to his group and I drove about another few hundred feet to another group. I was met by four of Lances men as I skidded to a stop.

"Marshall, good to meet you. I'm Sargent Nick, my group is at your command as well as the 25 police officers here. What are your orders?" The Sargent asked

I took a deep breath you have trained to be a leader Marshall I said to myself.

"Alright, I need all 25 officers spread out and within earshot, and I need three of you special forces to command 6 offices in each group and one to command 7 officers. I need the four of you connected to my pup tag and let me know if you find anything. We have air support so that might make it easy if we don't see anything. If anyone in your groups find anything report to me, understood?" I instructed

"Yes Sir" They all said

"Perfect, dismissed. Wait for my signal to advance" I ordered

"Yes sir" one said "all right boys report to your groups" one ordered

"Yes sir" the said and raced off. That one left approached me,

"My name is Master Sargent Ryan Cain, It's an honor to serve with you Marshall" he said shaking my paw

The honor is mine Master Sargent, are you men in place?" I asked

Ah pressed his pointer and middle finger to an earpiece in it right ear "Yes sir, they are ready" he said.

"Good now we just wait for..." I said

"Paw Patrol, it is dawn, the timer has started move your groups up the mountain" Ryder order

"The signal, alright Master Sargent, let's move up" I told him

* * *

The search as begun! what will happen next, will the paw patrol succeed and save the children or will they lose them. who knows stay tuned for the next chapter.

I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter I hope to post again soon. if you have any questions, comments. or concerns; leave a review or send me a PM. so until we meet again, TTFN!


	10. Mountain Rescue Part 1

Hello Readers! I'm back and... with three chapters to post. one today and one for the next two days. so before I get to the story, let's see what people had to say about the previous chapter.

 **Seilornyan:** I'm glad that you like this continuation story, it's going to get even better.

 **Rescue Wolf:** it issued a challenge to show the bond between those two, especially in the situation they are in right now. Marshall will be leader again in one of these next few chapters, so we really get to see what he is like as a leader. I made those fixes as well, thank you for pointing them out.

 **The Atlas** **Guardian:** Nice to meet you, I'm very glad that you like it. I can promise you might fall off that edge in one of these three chapters because it is going to get intense. I have no idea what Chase will do but I'm excited to see how it all plays out

I believe that is all that I've got for now from reviews, so without further delay let's begin this three part rescue! Enjoy!

* * *

Rubble's POV:

I had met Sargent First class Miles Cortez and his men, I was given the role of leader by him, along with 3 other of his specialists and 25 police officers. I was nervous, it was my first time commanding a group. But I did well, when Ryder's order to move up came in I took charge.

I was walking in front of Sargent Miles as trudged up the mountain with a large group behind me. We had been walking for about 20 minutes and I noticed the line stopped moving then I heard someone approach me, I stopped to see Sargent Miles running towards me.

"Rubble, one of my specialists says that some of the officers found big paw prints" he informed me

"That's good, tell them to keep going and if they spot anything else important to contact and give us their location" I ordered

"Yes sir" he said and radioed his men and we told the group to keep moving forward.

"Rubble, is this your first mission commanding a group" he asked after we started walking again

"Yes, is it that obvious?" I asked as we trudged on up the mountain

"Well you look like me when I first became leader of mission" he said

"Nervous?" I asked

"no, terrified" he said

"Yeah that is exactly how I feel right now" I said

"Don't worry, it gets easier after the first-time commanding" he said with a smile

"Good" I said

We walked on for another 5 minutes then the Sargent's radio buzzed and we stopped the line

"Sargent first class Miles sir, we have positive is and location of one of the children a quarter of a mile from your location on the oak bluffs" a specialist said on the radio

"I'm on my way. The line does not move." I ordered the Sargent

"You got it Rubble" he said as I took off at full speed towards the right of the mountain.

Suddenly there was a message from my pup tag "Rubble, your group has stopped have you found something?" Ryder asked

"Yes" I said huffing as I ran. "My group has confirmed an ID and a location of one of the Children" I said still running

"Great, I'll be right down to help you out." Ryder said

"See you soon Ryder" I said sprinting faster

It took me about another minute before I arrived at the area. There were three officers and the specialist in a group.

"What's the situation" I asked skidding to a halt next to them

"We have found a young girl a few hundred feet up and about 10 feet to the right from this location" Specialist Jake said

"Well That is good"

I turned to see Ryder walking up towards us from behind "Rubble what should we do?" He asked

"You want me to lead?" I asked surprised

"Yep, you're doing great already bud" Ryder said smiling

"Ok here is what we do, we will have the rest of the offices join us from your group and surround the location. Then we will move in from all directions and rescue the child." I instructed

"Alright I'll have the men get into position and we will await your command to move in." Specialist Nick said gesturing orders to the officers.

Soon we were all in position, I was close to Ryder and I took a deep breath "Alright, move in"

I started forward, in the corner of my eyes to my left was Ryder in Mission Paw bulletproof gear and to my right Specialist Nick. We continued to move closer. Soon we could hear crying, that must be her I thought as we got closer. We came to a small clearing where the girl was sitting in the middle of it, I raised my paw and the entire group stopped.

Ahead I noticed a string surrounding the entire clearing. I turned to Ryder I think it's booby trapped" I said

"Ok, good spotting we need to be careful then" Ryder said

"I'm going ahead, I need one person from each direction to move in as well." I said

"I have a few people who specialize in this I'll send them out with you" Nick said

"Good, do we have air support?" I asked

"Yep, Robo-dog is coming right now" Ryder said

"Good, good get your men into position we move on the spot in 60 seconds" I said

Nick nodded and radioed his men. Ryder called Robo-dog who was just arriving over the clearing.

"Men are ready" Nick said. "So is Robo-dog" Ryder said

"Alright" I said and let out a big breath "move in" I ordered

I hopped the trip line and stopped. I looked and around, in each of the areas I saw an officer had made it over the line. I motioned to move forward slowly, I took my time with each paw step as I crept forward. I could see the little girl shivering in the cool morning air. I noticed something on the ground, and I held up my paw and the officers stopped moving. I crept up closer and saw another trip wire but this time there was a net above it leading to the child.

I pressed my pup tag "Robo-dog, lower a rescue harness to the child" I ordered

I looked up to see a harness coming down and stopping in front of the child. The girl looks at me, asking what to do.

"Put on the harness, we will pull you up to safety" I said

She nodded and strapped herself in "make sure it's tight" I called

She adjusted the harness and put a thumbs up "ok hold on tight" I called to her

"Robo-dog pull her up fast. This could be a pressurized trap" I said

I got a bark in return "ok Robo-dog… Now!" I said

I heard a scream from the girl as she was hoisted in the air with incredible speed. Then suddenly a cage sprouted out from the ground in the form of a triangle.

Just as I thought I smiled then ran back to Ryder "Ryder They are all booby trapped, warn the other pups" I said

"I will, you did great Rubble, keep looking for more children" Ryder said taking off

I nodded to Nick and returned to my position and told my sector to continue forward. I had a sense of pride as I continued to march forward.

...

Rocky's POV:

I got to my sector and there was a man in full armor waiting for me.

"Rocky, pleasure to meet you. I'm staff Sargent Craig schooner, We are waiting for your orders." He said

"Ok. Are the men ready?" I asked

"All set and ready" he answered

"Alright, it's dawn. Let's move out" I said

Staff Sargent Craig radioed into a walkie-talkie and we marched forward.

We walked forward for about 30 minutes when suddenly my tag lit up, I told my group to stop

"This is Ryder, we have one of the children safe and sound we have five more to go and it's only 7am. Keep it up everyone" Ryder announced then hung up

I smiled then gestured for the group to continue

We walked on for ten minutes when behind me I heard the Staff Sargent talking over the Walkie-talkie. I stopped the line again as he came up to me

"Rocky some of our guys have found something and request our help" he said

"Alright lets go" I said and turned to the officer behind me "lieutenant, hold the line" I ordered

"Yes sir" he said and me and Craig took off towards the right

We arrived to see a specialist waiting with a few officers standing near him

"What have we got?" I asked

We found a young girl in a very small clearing nearby, I have ordered my part of officers to surround the area.

"Did you try to move in" the Staff Sargent asked

"No sir, we have been waiting for you" the specialist said

"Good, I got a message from First Class Miles. The areas are most likely booby trapped" Craig said

"crap" the specialist said looking into the trees

"John, get a grip of yourself" Craig said

"Yes Sir" John said, then looked at me "what are your orders Rocky?" he asked

"your men are surrounding the area?" I asked

"yes" John answered

"good, come with me. we are going to get this girl" I said Charging through the trees to the clearing

I walked out of some bushes with Specialist John Behind me, I looked around the clearing and I could see the gleam of the police officers guns and vests all around the clearing. I looked in the clearing and I saw the child but just couldn't believe my eyes… it was the Abigail, from the Hotel fire just over a year ago.

I will Kill Sylvia For this I swear I promised myself angerly

"alright on my signal we move in slowly, tell your men to watch their footing, there could be anything in this field" I said to John

"You got it Rocky" he said and radioed the officers around the clearing. I waited a few minutes then I flicked my tail and I stepped out into the field. All around me officers with assault rifles stepped out of the trees all around the clearing.

I over looked the field and I didn't see anything near me, so I raised my paw and gestured slowly to Abigail. I slowly started forward into the field, the officers copied my movements and as I got closer to Abigail, I could see she on this metal platform. Around it were leaves in piles, then I realized that this was a cage that would close if we got on or near the platform.

I held up my paw and everyone stopped. I looked at the entire area around the small girl and decided to call for help. I pressed my pup tag and called Ryder.

"hey Rocky, what's up?" Ryder answered

"I have found another one of the kids, but she is placed on a trap. I need an airlift to get her out." I said

"ok I'll send Robo dog to you" Ryder said and hung up

Not long after a loud roar came over the field and above the clearing was the Air Patroller. A circle on the bottom opened and a rescue harness came down.

"slowly now Robo-dog" I said as it dropped down. The harness came down over Abigail and then she sat up and looked like she just realized there were people all around her. She looked up and saw the harness and started to stand up but fell down. Suddenly there was a loud crack.

"Everyone Back!" I ordered, and everyone started to back away quickly, suddenly the trap snapped shut into a big box, trapping Abigail and the rescue line.

"shit" I cursed and clawed the ground "Ryder the trap activated, I need more help." I said

"ok Rocky, I'm sending Tracker to your area" he said

"thanks" I said hanging up and signaling the group to hold their positions

…

Trackers POV:

I flew down to my part of the forest next to Rocky's area and landed near some soldiers, as I was putting my chute away the soldiers approached me.

"Are you tracker?" one asked

"I am" I said

"nice to meet you, I'm Sargent Jensen. I'm the one in charge of these men. I've been told now you are in charge, so we are at your command Tracker" he said saluting me

I saluted back "thank you sergeant" I said and headed over to where there was a map of the mountain "we are to proceed straight up the mountain and grid search the area." I stated

"you got it Tracker, I'll have my men prepare for the trek" the Sargent said

"good, we are leaving in 10 minutes" I informed him.

"I'll have them ready in time." Sargent Jensen said

I looked over the map of the mountain quick then I headed towards the starting point of the search line.

Once I got there the other police were all lined up and waiting for the signal for the line to move forward. Then the signal came and we all started to move forward up the mountain. As we were about halfway up my pup tag sounded.

"Tracker hold line and join Rocky at his position he need your help" Ryder said

"I'm on my way" I said and took off leaving my group to wait. I sped through the forest ducking and dodging trees to get to Rocky's position. Suddenly I burst into an open field surrounded by trees. The clearing was filled with police officers and in the middle was a cage. Then I saw rocky on the other side waving me down. As I came up to him, there was a grim look on his face.

"Rocky, what can I do to help" I asked

"the trap, I need you to help me get to it so we can get the girl out" Rocky said

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an officer move towards the girl, then I heard something switch and I took off towards the officer.

"Get Back!" I screamed not slowing down and dodging small mounds. Then to my horror I watched the officer place his foot on a mound. At that same instant I collided with him and then that mounded exploded.

"AHHH!" we both screamed as we were launched in the air. I had to think quick I barked out my grapples and shot them near a tree branch. They reached the branches just in time to save us from landing on the ground. The officer was shaking violently,

"Were You Ordered To Mover Officer?!" I asked slightly angered as I lowered us down

"N-no, I thought it was s-safe" he stuttered as he stood up

"Oh Good, You Just disobeyed Orders! Your Stupidly Almost got both of us Killed! Your Lucky it Didn't Set any Traps on The Girl!" I screamed at him "Someone Get This Guy Off The Line, Now!" I ordered "And For Goodness Sake Hold The Line! por el amor de Dios!" I echoed through the clearing walking back to Rocky.

"Wow Tracker, great save; but did you have to scream at the guy?" Rocky asked

"yeah, I did. I know it was harsh, but I had to get that through the guy's head. Orders are put in place to keep people safe" he said

"I see, ok now we know the place is rigged with small mines. So now I need you to carry me over to the cage and we can both get her out, as well as the Air Patroller" Rocky said

I nodded and looked around and saw the perfect trees that would help us, I shot my cables to the branches,

"Rocky latch your grabber arm to the loop on the back of my pack and don't let go" I told him

He nodded and did as I ask him, then I launched us into the sky and over all the mounds of mines and on top of the cage.

"Rocky!" a voiced cried, we looked at each other then down to see the girls face, full of terror staring at us "Help Me!" she cried

"Don't worry Abigail, we will get you out. No matter what don't move, understand" Rocky said to the girl. The girl nodded and just continued to watch us.

"Tracker, I need you to use your cables again. I need you to hoist me up so I can unlatch some of the bolts and open the top of the cage" Rocky said

I shot out my cables again to the same branches again and Rocky grabbed the lop on my pack. I hoisted us up and over the side of the cage and Rocky got to work opening the cage. One after the other Rocky quickly unlatched bolts to open the top of the cage. When we came to the last one Rocky stopped for a moment,

"Rocky, why did you stop?" I asked

"I need you to get one of your cables free, I have a plan" he said below me

I nodded and let one cable return to me so we were hanging on one line "ok good; now I'm going to open this, it will pop open like a jack in the box. Once it opens, I want you to shoot your line to Abigail and pull her out quickly" he said. "Robo-Dog once that happens, I want you to pull that line out as fast as you can" Rocky added through his pup tag.

Then he unlatched the second to last bolt, "Abigail, I need you to lift your arms above your head for me." Rocky said

"am I going to die?" she asked, I saw Rocky visibly flinch then freeze when she asked

"everything it going to be fine Abigail, I won't let you die" Rocky said reaching for the last bolt

"Ready Tracker" he asked me

I pointed my cable at Abigail "locked and loaded" I said

"Ok, here we go" Rocky said unlatching the bolt "NOW!" he screamed, and I fired my cable as the door opened, at the same time these sharp medal plates shot out of the walls and were closing in on the girl.

"Abigail!" Rocky screamed

* * *

Oh Crap! what will happen to Abigail? We will find out in the next chapter tomorrow.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns during this three part rescue, please leave a review, or PM me, especially if I need to make some fixes (Spelling, ect) before tomorrow.

until then, TTFN!


	11. Mountain Rescue Part 2

Hello Readers, I'm back with part two as promised and the last part comes out tomorrow. now before we continue this exciting adventure, let head over to the review to answer some questions,

 **The Atlas** **Guardian:** I'm so glad that you liked it, I'll have to read one of yours before you say that but thank you, I can bet your stories are fantastic as well.

 **UrafikiTheFurry:** Well I'll explain why I added the police. I added the police because although the Paw Patrol is good, sometimes they need help on missions as well. As for those people in the military, there are only about ten of them in total and are apart of Lance's team each to help aid the pups and lead the officers. I wanted to make this seem as real as possible, so I asked my uncle who is a retired California police officer, how these things work and on search missions like this (in a forest or something) they do something like this. This was my only exception to using people because it's a huge mission.

 **Rescue Wolf:** The reason they have for killing them is for respect and so the Paw Patrol knows that they are a group that means business and should be taken seriously. Swift doesn't know everything the Paw Patrol can do but he mad it a challenge with the forest because they can't do much with the Air Patroller with all the tree cover. the pups do have their Air Patrol Gear and they do use it, Since Chase is at a mountain, he can't use his drone because of the dense forest they are in.

I believe that is all the questions, so now that those are answered let's continue this rescue mission. Enjoy!

* * *

Rocky's POV:

"Abigail" I screamed watched in horror as Tracker's Cables reached the girl and pulled her up and with almost no room left before the plates closed right were the girl once was. To my horror, I realized that she could have been cut in half just a second ago.

Abigail hung limp from Trackers cables "Tracker, hand her here. I'll carry her over and you get us out of here" I called up reaching for the girl

I was able to grab her, and tracker started to swing us to safety. When we landed, medics came rushing up to us.

"she is unconscious, but is ok" one medic said

"I've got bruises and scrapes all over her body, we need to get her to the ten and treated." The other medic said

"ok put her on the stretcher, we'll carry her down" the first medic said. They proceeded to lift her motionless body on the stretcher and carry her down the mountain.

I turn to Tracker, "thanks Tracker for your help. That girl means a lot to me" I said smiling

"Anytime Rocky, we better keep moving, it's 9am and we still have four more to find" Tracker said

I nodded "alright head back to your section and get ready to move. We move on Ryder's signal" I said

Tracker nodded, turned around and headed into the forest. I turned back to my group "alright guys, move around the site and line up ahead of it we move on from there" I ordered

"great save Rocky, really had my heart drumming fast"

I turned to see Staff Sargent John approaching me. I smiled "yeah, it was stressful for me as well" I said

"oh I bet, well we can talk more about this later. Let's go find the rest of those kids." He said walking to the front of the line.

I took one last look in the direction where they took Abigail, I'm just glad that your safe I thought then took off after the Staff Sargent.

…

Marshall's POV:

As we went up the mountain, I was joined by Sargent Nick and Master Sargent Ryan on either side of me. As we reached the mid mountain checkpoint, we had news that two kids were rescued, both were girls. We were l happy to know that they are both safe, but we still had 4 more to find including the Julia and Julius Goodway and Alex Porter. It was 10am when we reached the checkpoint and decided to take a 5 minutes break and go over what we have covered already.

"so from what I heard "Rubble and Rocky have both found some of the children, Tracker helped Rocky because of a problem and now we have two children safe" I said

"one was located right in the middle of Rubble's area" Sargent Nick said placing a red circle on the map

"the other was found in the area between Rocky's and Trackers area" Master Sargent Ryan said placing another red circle on the map.

"ok, lets get moving. Hopefully we will find one of the children as well" I said

We were soon on the move and up the mountain. It took about 15 minutes of treading up the mountain when the line stopped

"Master Sargent, what's going on?" I asked

"one of our men found a child not far from here" he said

"ok, Sargent Nick you're with me, Master Sargent hold the line here until the child is safe." I ordered and took off towards the area that the child was located with the Sargent following close by.

We arrived to see a group of police surrounding an area and a police captain waiting for me and Sargent Nick.

"Sargent, Marshall. We found a young boy in the center of this clearing that lies behind these trees." the captain said

"Did you check for traps?" I asked

"Yes Marshall, there were a few bombs near the child and a few around the entire area. My bomb squad has disabled all the bombs in the area." The captain said

"Any other traps?" I insisted the captain

"We didn't find anything else, Marshall" the captain said

"That's good, come on Sargent let's check this out" I said motioning to Nick and we went into the tree line. Once we were out of the tree line, we could see the rocks that dotted the small clearing that is completely surrounded by trees. In the center of the clearing. Was a platform shaped like a stop sign and in the middle of it was a small boy. As I looked closer, I realized that I knew that boy, it was Julius, the Goodway's boy.

"Oh man, that is the mayor's nephew" I said

"Wait, the mayor of Adventure Bay?" the Sargent asked surprised

"Yes, that boy is her nephew Julius" I answered

"Oh shit" he said resting his hand on his head in disbelief.

"We have to get him out now" I said

"The men are following you Marshall, you give the commands" the Sargent reminded

"Oh right, hehe" I said laughing then I gave the command and the group of police officers stepped out into the clearing. I entered the clearing with Nick behind me. All the officers and nick had guns at the ready. I gestured to move closer to the platform. Just then Julius sat up and saw the police surrounding him. He turned to see me and got excited.

"Marshall help me!" He called out about to stand up.

"Don't worry Julius, I'll get you out of there. Stay still and don't move" I told him

He nodded and sat up in his spot and stayed still. It surprised me that he actually listened to me. I got within 10 feet of the cage when I heard an officer scream stop. The entire group stopped dead in their tracks.

"Sargent, we found a trip wire. It's about a foot in front of us and it looks like it surrounds the platform" a police officer radioed to Nick

"Damn you Sylvia" I cursed under my breath

"I'll call for air support" Nick said

"I'll meet them above us" I said turning towards the trees

"How?!" Nick asked

"I brought my flight gear" I called over my shoulder as I raced away "no one move closer to that platform!" I added just before I got to the trees.

I raced to my fire truck and quickly put on my flight gear. Then I took to the sky and once I got up there I could see an osprey arriving over the clearing. I flew over and went inside to see some soldiers standing there in surprise.

"Hello, I'm Marshall" I said

"We know who you are, great to meet you. You ordered an airlift" one said

"That's right, but it's going to be trick. We need to pull him out fast" I said

"Why? That will hurt him" another asked

"He is sitting on a trap, if we take him off slowly then I believe a trap will snap shut trapping your line and the child yet again.

"I see. Alright, what would like us to do?" The man asked

"Drop your harness, I'll take care of getting the child out quickly" I said

"Alright sounds like plan" he said

"Awesome, let's get started" I said ejecting my wings out and I did a backflip out of the plane and dove down towards Julius.

As I got down to Julius I looked up to see the harness coming down.

"Marshall!"

I looked down to see Julius looking up at me smiling. "Hi Julius, I need you to do something for me" I asked

"What is it?" He asked confused

"I need you to lift your arms up for me" I asked

"Ok sure" and Julius did as I asked. Just then the harness reached Julius and I trapped it and attached it to him.

"Ok Julius, I need you to try and stand, but I need you to go as slow as possible. Can you do that?" I asked

"Sure" and ever so slowly started to stand up. My nerves were on edge with each movement. Lucky after what seemed like an eternity, Julius was standing and nothing had happened

"Fantastic job Julius," I said moving to where I was hovering next to him "now, I need you to hold on to my wings. I want you hold on as tight as you can, got it?" I asked

Julius grabbed my wings and held on tightly "I got them" he said

"Great now hold on we are going for a ride" I said I then blasted my jets and took off. I looked back to see the platform turn into a cage with huge spikes inside all intersecting where Julius was just standing.

I breathed a sigh of relief then pressed my pup tag

"Alright guys, I got him out. Bring him up" I said

I then saw the line start to tighten "Julius it's your turn to fly, let go of my wings" I said

"Ok" he let go and I watched as he was lifted off my wings he was cheering as he was lifted up to the osprey. Below I could hear cheering, I flew down to all the officers waiting for me.

The second I touched the ground, Nick walked up to me "Marshall, That was an epic save. Fantastic job" he said

"Just doing my job" I said with a smile "Alright everyone back into line formation, we have a search to continue" I ordered and a line formed after a few minutes. "Let's keep moving!" I called out and we continued up the mountain. I looked at the time and it said 11:30am

…

Zuma's POV:

I arrived at the staging ground to see the area buzzing with activity. Police going over plans, officers checking their weapons, the military going over maps of the mountain. Then one looked up from the map and walked over to me.

"You must be Zuma, great to meet you. I'm corporal Mary Sharp. I was told that you are in charge" she said

"Wait, I'm in charge?" I asked confused

"That is what I was told by my Master Sargent said and he is working with Marshall I believe" she said

"He is one of ouw other members. I'm just surprised that I'm in charge, that's all" I said

"Well if it helps it is a classic search and rescue. We will be in a search line formation. It is easy, we can go over the plan quick if you want?" Mary said

"That actually sounds awesome, thank you" I said and we went over to the table and reviewed the plans for the search. After a few minutes I had the plan in mind and I was ready to go.

"Ok, thank you for the help, Mary. I'm weady." I said

The police all lined up and we waited for the signal to start the search. Once it was given, we started the long trek up the mountain. As we went up, we received calls of one child after another being rescued. By the time it reached noon, half of the children were safe, including one of the Goodway children.

As we hiked up the mountain, it was silent except for the footsteps of the people behind me and the sounds of the forest. Up ahead of us I could see some dense forest, so I ran on ahead to check it out. I ducked and dodged as I made my way through the dense area, suddenly I tripped over a tree root and rolled through some brush and I was launched into an open clearing. I landed on my rear and shook the dizziness from me head then realized I was sitting up. As I looked around, I noticed a few trees in the clearing as well as rocks. But further in the clearing, I saw something sitting in a dip. I got up and started towards it, but as I got closer I realized that it was one of the platforms. I turned around and raced back into the trees. And after I burst through the dense line the police line was just coming up to me.

"I found one of the children. There is a clearing up ahead and they are located at the far end of it from us." I shouted gasping for air

"woah, slow down Zuma. You found one of them?" the corporal asked sounding excited

I gasped for air again "yes" I said finally getting my breathing under control

The corporal stood and turned to the police officers "alright men, guns ready and surround the area. We need to get this child back to their parents" she said. As if a silent command was given, the officers sprinted to positions around the clearing. I walked to the edge of the clearing with Mary and both of us stepped through the line of trees, there I got a look at who was on the platform, it was Julia, Mayor Goodway's niece.

"oh man" I breathed

"what is it" Mary asked

"that is Mayor Goodway's niece, Julia" I said

"well this just became interesting" Mary said and gave the signal. Then in sync, all the officers creeped out of the forest.

I observed he area and noticed mounds all around the clearing

"I think there are bombs here" I said to the corporal

"Bomb squad, search the area!" the corporal called out

Some of the officers to our right moved out of the way as men with armored suits trudged out of the forest with a robot at their side.

The searched the entire area, an in the span of 30 minutes the found and disabled a few bombs. Then after another 30 minutes they finished the search.

"all bombs, disabled corporal" one of them said

"thank you private first class, get back to the base and rest" Mary ordered

"yes mam" the man said, and the rest of the bomb squad followed out.

"alright let's move in" I said

Mary gave the signal and the group slowly creped towards the cage. I kept watch for trip wires and other traps as we progressed forward. Then on the floor I saw something shine, I stopped and the group stopped as well.

"what do you see Zuma?" Mary whispered

"pressure plates, all surrounding the platform" I said with a heavy sigh "we need an airlift" I said

"I'll call our osprey's they will get her out" Mary said pulling out a phone like device "I need an airlift"

There was a moment of silence "we are on our way corporal" a voice said and hung up. we didn't have to wait long before the osprey came thundering over the clearing and hovered in place.

The back doors opened, and a man came repelling down to Julia

"ready to go home little lady?" he asked as he got down to her

She nodded and tried to stand "no, don't move. I'll get ya out" he said, Julia stopped moving instantly

The solider pulled out a harness and attached slowly to Julia "ok, hold on tight to the rope. We are going to go up really fast. You ready?" he asked, Julia nodded in responce

"take us up" the man said and the shot up like a bullet fired from a gun. At the same time a cage shot out of the ground and slammed shut. Inside the cage were blades that lined all the sides and sliced through the middle where Julia just was a second ago. My heart stopped as I looked up, I let out a breath of relief as I saw her dangling from the airman as they were hoisted up into the osprey.

"Wow, That was… intense" I said taking a deep breath

"Agreed" Mary said breathing heavily

"Well, let's get back in formation, and continue the search" I said and started gathering the officers with Mary. Once we were in the search line again, we continued up the mountain.

* * *

Thank goodness, Abigail is safe, and as of now 4 children are safe. time is still running out. Will they find all the children in time? we will find out tomorrow, so stay tuned.

As always, if any of you have any questions, comments or concerns, leave a review and I will answer them the best I can for you.

Until we meet again, TTFN!


	12. Mountain Rescue Part 3

Hello readers, I'm back with the last part of this major rescue event. so before we jump into the exciting end to this 3-part event, lets check on reviews.

 **UrafikiTheFury:** your welcome, I personally don't like it when I don't understand something either. so in those terms I understand where you come from.

 **TheMattDude:** I like a good Cliffhanger. (laughing) you will find out here if the kids survived this ordeal. I can say that the following chapter is going to be about Skye and Everest, what will happen in the chapter, I **Can't** tell you about. it would ruin the story.

 **Rescue Wolf:** really? well, looks like I'll have to make some changes to the last chapter, thanks for letting me know. I thought it was just the letter R entirely. well, we don't normally see what Gangs do outside of the cell where Skye and Everest are. they also steal things and some are high tech objects or the materials to make them. your question about swift I think might be answered in this chapter.

I believe that is all the reviews, so now lets jump into the end of this rescue! Enjoy!

* * *

Lance's POV:

When I got to the staging ground, I met up with Ryder, Cooper, Cody and my personal team of special forces to go over the plan for this search and rescue mission. We went over every possible contingency that could happen on this mission and we were able to come up with plans for all of them. Once we felt comfortable, I split up my special ops soldiers with Ryder, Cooper, and Cody and we all took our places in our areas. Once we got the all set from everyone, we started up the mountain. Along the way we got notified when a child was saved. We made it up to the upper plateau just above where Zuma's team rescued Julia a mere 30 minutes ago.

The time was now 2pm and we have only two more children to find. We were all really happy to know that we have almost all the children safe and we are also glad to know that the day will be done soon… hopefully on a good note. The men were getting exhausted from this climb, I was starting to feel it too.

As we were resting, one of my soldiers burst out of some bushes gasping for breath, I rushed over to her.

"what's wrong, Ann?" I asked

"she was finally catching her breath "over… there… clearing" she said. It didn't take long to understand what she meant, she found one of the children.

"Shane, Reily, Jake, take some of the police officers with you and get to the clearing. We will first find the child and then we will move in on their position the east and west sides of it. Let's go!" I ordered and people started grouping up and then charging through the space Ann came through. "Ann, call an osprey just in case we need it, I want you in that osprey" I told her.

"You got it lance" she said getting up and pulled out a phone. I gathered my group and plunged into the forest after everyone else. Branches hit me in the face as I lead my group to the location of the child. Soon I reached the clearing. I looked through the trees to see a crowded clearing with trees sprayed all over the clearing except for a small area on the southern part of the clearing where I could just barely see the platform that was also a snap trap.

"Lance" my radio sounded

"Go ahead Shane" I answered

"We are located right by the child. It's a young boy, looks to be in good condition, he is sitting on the platform just looking around. The area around the platform it covered in a layer of leaves. There is a row of mounds all around the leaves. They are most likely bombs." Shane reported

"Alright thanks Shane, I'll get back to you soon. Lance out" I responded

I changed the channel on my radio "Ann, you with the osprey team?" I asked

"You bet, need a lift?" She asked

"Yes, the clearing is small and there are bombs planted just outside the tree line and none of us can get to the boy down her. The clearing is small, the osprey will have to hover above it and lower you down to get the boy" I said

"You got it Lance, we are on our way" Ann responded. I changed my channel back to my ground crew.

"All groups hold behind the tree line, we are executing an airlift. Bombs line just on the other side of the tree line, I need all groups to back up. If ground people are needed only group leaders will go in to help." I instructed to my groups.

"Yes sir" they all said one by one. I looked up just in time to see the osprey roar overhead and hover over the small opening of the clearing. The wind from the jets sent a blast of wind in all directions, I had to dig my claws into the ground so that I didn't blow away. I watched as the back of the osprey opened and I saw Ann leaning over and looking down from the door. She walked away from the edge, suddenly I saw her jump from the door do a flip and descend to the boy in the clearing. I looked down and was able to find a spot where I could step out of the tree line. Once I was out I looked up to see Ann just reaching the child.

"Hey, my name is Ann what's your name?" She asked

"James" I heard the boy say

"Hi James, can you put this on please?" Ann asked pulling out a harness off the main line and handed it to the boy. The boy was starting to stand up,

"Oh, wait. Can you put it on sitting down?" Ann asked

"No, I would need help" the young boy said

"Ok, lift your arms up" Ann said and the boy did as said. Ann then put the harness on James and clipped it together.

"Ok James, we are going to go up really fast so I need you to hold on as tight as you can to the rope" Ann said and James nodded and gripped the rope.

Ann reaches for the walkie talkie on her shoulder, "take us up" she said then turned to James "hold on tight James" she said and off they went faster then a bullet. The most surprising thing was nothing happened. Suddenly there was a rumble and I could feel the ground shaking below me.

I turned and jumped into the trees "Everyone Run!" I screamed and we all started to move when the clearing exploded from the bombs. Trees were turning to splinters all around me and hung trees that braved the blast started to fall. I saw police ducking and dodging as the fell. I had just about gotten out of the forest when a tree fell on me.

"Help!" I screamed struggling to get out. I heard footprints behind me to see Shane running towards me and with the help of Riley and Jake behind him they lifted the tree and someone else pulled me out. Then I was carried all the way to the plateau camp that we had.

"Lance, are you alright!" Jake asked

"Yes I'm ok. I might have a bruise, but I'll be ok. Let's keep going" I said and the people got back into the search line and we started back up to the top of the mountain.

"Shane, what's the time?" I asked

"It's 3:30" Shane said checking his watch

"We are making great time" I said as we continued up.

…

Chase's POV:

When I got to the base station, there were police and military officers getting ready for the hike up the mountain.

"Officer Chase"

I turned to see a military officer approaching me "that's me" I said

"Hi there I'm captain Eric of Lances team and his second in command. It's nice to meet you, you ready for the climb up this mountain?" He asked

"Yes I am captain. Are the men in position?" I asked

"They are going right now, once we get the ok from everybody we will start heading up" he said

"Great, let's get ready then, I have a feeling we will be starting soon" I said.

Within 15 minutes of saying that we got the ok from all other groups and we started the search. We hiked up the mountain and stoping every so often and waiting as groups rescued the children one by one. We reached the upper plateau and it was the most interesting because the mountain at one point shook.

"This is captain Eric, what is going on over there lieutenant" the Captain asked

"Captain we saved the child but once he was off the platform it triggered a delay then the mines around the clearing blew up. We have lost a few people in the mounds of trees and earth and we have a recovery team getting the police and military soldiers out now but we are ready to move up" the lieutenant said

"Ok, that's good. Are you ok Lance, I heard you got injured?"the Captain asked

"I'm fine, just a few bruises" Lance said

"Ok, let's get moving then. We are getting to the top, we should be finding the last child soon" he said and gave the command to move. We then made the final trek up to the top of the mountain where Jakes cabin was. It took us about an hour to reach the top. Once we got to the top, the group leaders met.

"How many of the kids do we have?" I asked the other pups

"We have 5" Marshall said

"Shit, we need one." I said

"That one is… Alex" Rocky said

"Shit" I said slamming my paw on the table. I turned around to see Captain Eric standing there.

"Lance, gather your best people and come with me, we have one last child to find." I said

Lance gathered his best men including Captain Eric, and we all headed for the Air Patroller. We took off and began circling the mountain. I stood at the back of the Air Patroller with the door open and Lance by my side. Ryder and robot dog were flying, and the rest of Lance's men were waiting in the cabin.

I watched as many trees passed before my eyes, I looked at the time and it read 5pm. I looked back out of the door and looked down and into the trees. As I watched trees pass by I saw below a flash of light blue in the trees. I shook my head and looked again then I saw the light blue flash again. With my flight gear already on, I jumped out of the Air Patroller. Behind me, I heard lance yelp in surprise but I ignored it and dove down to where I saw the flash.

When I landed in a clearing what're I saw the flash I saw an empty platform where the children were located during the search. I looked around the clearing, the light making the grass glow, the fresh mountain air smelled fresh but yet something smelled evil, but I couldn't put my paw on it.

"Hello Chase"

I whipped around but no one was there

"It's nice to see you again" the voice continued

I finally figured out who this was "come out here and face me… Sylvia" I called out

After a few moments that felt like forever, Sylvia stepped out behind a tree on one side of the clearing

"Did you have fun on the search?" She asked evilly

"Where is the last child" I demanded

"Chase, he has a name. His name is Alex Porter" she said smiling

"I know that, now where the fuck is he" I demanded

"What, no friendly conversation, straight to the point? Is that how this is going to be? I like our conversations Chase" Sylvia said

I approached her and got inches from her face "tell me where he is right now, or I will kill you" I said darkly

"Wow, that tone does not suit you Chase" she started, and I decided not to let her finish.

I reared back on my hind legs and shoved her into a tree then I charged her, I head butted her in the gut and threw her to the ground then pinned her down.

"I will only ask one last time you absolute, piece of shit excuse for a dog. Where Is Alex Porter!" I snarled in rage

Sylvia smiles and looked me in the eye, "look to the right" she said

I looked to the right, and in the platform, in a cage was Alex, also standing there outside of the cage was another dog. I couldn't believe my eyes, I never thought I'd see this dog again… I never wanted to see this dog as long as I lived.

"Swift" I snarled

"Hello Chase" He grinned venomously

"Let him go!" I demanded

"Or What Officer!" He taunted

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at Sylvia "I'll kill her then I'll kill you, like I should have years ago" I threatened

"Go ahead, kill her, I'll be gone by then and little Alex will be dead then" he said smiling devilishly

I froze, I could feel Sylvia shiver beneath my paws. "What happens if I let her live?" I demanded

"Let her walk, the boy will live. I however will be leaving now, I'll see you later, Officer" he said and turned to leave.

"I'll kill you Swift! I'll destroy you for what you did! I promise you that!" I screamed after him in rage

I was shaking in anger as I glared back at Sylvia who was beneath me smiling and laughing. "You heard him let him, time to let me go" she said smirking

At this I smirked "I recall him saying to let you walk, he never said I couldn't hurt you at all" I said grinning slyly

her smirk left her face and the fear that glazed her eyes bought me some joy "this is going to be fun" I said menacingly then I jumped and landed huge blows to her sides with my hind legs. Her scream of pain was music to my ears then I leaned down and bit down hard on her front legs one after the other. I bit down hard enough to be extremely painful and even draw some blood, but I didn't break anything. Sylvia screamed in agony at each one as I held each for at least a minute. The I turned around and started pummeling her mid-section and stomach with a barrage of punches still holding her down. She then started crying in pain. Then I gave deep scratches both of her hips and turned back to face her.

"Now I'm going to let you go, just to let you know that was my warning to you. If you get in my way of trying to save Skye or Everest, I will kill you on the spot." I whispered darkly into her ear as she cried beneath my paws. I then released her, she stumbled up and sprinted away as fast as she could. She was bruised and scratched all over her body and I felt good. I finally got some revenge on her.

I turned to see Alex staring at me. I ran over and started opening the cage. "Chase what were you doing to that other dog" Alex asked sounding scared

"That is not important Alex, it is something that you won't understand. Let's get you out and home with your grandpa" I told him

He smiled when I mentioned his grandpa and nodded. Just at that moment Captain Eric and his crew showed up and helped me get Alex out of the cage. Once we got him out, one of the soldiers names Ann picked Alex up. He said thanks drowsily then fell asleep in her arms. He looked like a baby at that moment and it was very nice. Then with our jet packs we all headed back up to the Air Patroller what was Hovering above us.

The ride back was silent so Alex could sleep. He was still curled up in Ann's arms as he slept, she was gently rocking him back and forth. Once we landed, we walked out to see all the families getting to see their children again and Mr Porter was there waiting for us.

"Alex passed out the minute we picked him up" Ann said handing Alex to Mr Porter.

"Thank you, all of you for getting Alex and all these other children back to us safely. We can't thank you enough for all this effort" Mr. Porter said followed by all the other parents saying thank you.

"It was not a problem at all"

I turned to see Ryder come up to stand next to me and Captain Eric. "If you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help" he said.

"It was my teams pleasure to help" Captain Eric said as well.

Then all the families left the mountain. Ryder then called all the police officers, soldiers and volunteers together. He stood on a table in front of the hundreds of people.

"I would just like to thank each and every one of you. You came here not knowing of the dangers and were willing to put your life on the line. I can't thank you enough for what you have done here." Ryder said to the crowd who cheered.

Then we met with people to talk, share our experiences of the day and have a huge dinner. Then after everyone left. Once everyone was gone, we met with jake in his cabin.

"Now we just have to find where they have Skye and Everest" Ryder said

"I saw them both" I blurted our and the room went silent

"Who" Marshall asked

"Sylvia… and Swift" I said

The room stayed silent "well now we know who is behind these events" Ryder said darkly

* * *

Oh Man! talk about an explosive end and... Chase finally gets some revenge on Sylvia! but now that they know Swift is directly involved in this what will happen next for the Paw Patrol, Skye, and Everest? well we will just have to find out n the next Chapter.

I hope that you all enjoyed these past three Chapters. if you have any questions, comments or concerns on them or any part of this story so far, please leave a review or PM me.

I have another week before I head to school so I hope to put al least two more parts out, but we'll see what life can do for me. Until we meet again, TTFN!


	13. Awake and Alive

Hello readers!

First, I want to say I'm sorry that it took me so long for me to post this chapter. a lot has happened to me since school started so I have been unbelievably busy with life in school and in general. Second, since it has taken me so long to post one chapter, I thought why not post two at once, so I will be doing that today. And third... I might be posting a third chapter this week as well, it depends on how this week goes for me.

ok so let's see how many reviews I had gotten from the couple of months since my last post,

 **RoseCrystalOwl154:** thank you for the support, we will see if they rescue them... or lose them.

 **seiloryan** **:** that is ok, life always seems to find a way to get in the way. I'm glad that you liked the rescues, I think they can manage the win as well but I guess we will see what happens.

 **Rescue Wolf:** I wanted to give Chase a chance to dish out some revenge on Sylvia. but... we will see if he is done with her or not. Alex was in a special trap because Swift knew how important he was to the pups. it was a kill cage, it was connected to Sylvia's vitals, so if she died then Alex would be killed, just as swift said "Kill her … and little Alex will be dead". Skye must have told Rubble or Rubble must have over heard Skye and Marshall, I'm not sure.

I believe that is all the reviews that had questions. so now lets get back into the story, enjoy.

* * *

Skye's POV:

We both sat in the cold pitch-black cement chamber listening to a commotion happening outside the room. It was so dark in the room I could not see my own paw in front of my face.

"hey Everest" I called

"yeah Skye" Everest said

"what do you think is going on out there?" I asked

"I have no idea" she said

There was then silence between us as we continued to listen to all the movement and sound coming from outside the room

"hey Everest, how are you feeling?" I asked

"really sore" she said

"I feel ya there" I agreed

"what do you think will happen to us?" Everest then asked nervously

"I-I don't know?" I stammered

"are we going to die here?" she asked suddenly, her fear glazing her voice

"what?! No Everest, we are not going to die here" I told her

"are you sure?" she inquired

I didn't know how to answer. The room was silent as I tried to think of an answer "I-I-I don't know" I finally uttered

I heard Everest sigh "yeah, that's what I thought" she said sounding sad

"don't worry Everest, we are not going to die here" I reassured her and trying to reassure myself.

Suddenly there was banging on the door, silence, then it swung open with such force that it slammed into the wall leaving a dent and a loud metal ringing that echoed throughout the stone room.

"Ah! My Head!" Everest shrieked

"Mine Too" I screamed as the ringing caused painful migraines

Suddenly burlap bags were shoved over our heads and we were thrown out of the beds and onto the floor.

"Hey! What's Going On!" I screamed and started thrashing

"Get This thing Off Of Me!" I heard Everest Scream

Then I felt teeth grab the back of my neck and I was picked up by my scruff like a puppy.

"Put Me Down! I Can Walk You Damn Mutts!" I heard Everest Scream

I struggled to get free of the grip "You Heard My Friend, Put Us Down! We Can Walk!" I screamed

There was no answer as they carried us to wherever they were taking us. I could hear their paws as they walked down hallways. There many turns on our path as I swung from the dogs turning corners sharply.

Then we were thrown on the floor and I could hear someone taking in the room.

"take those off of them" a voice boomed

Bright light pierced my eyes as they took off the sacks. I blinked the white away to see that we were in a large room with dogs all around us. They all wore bandanas in different shades of red and all were of different breeds. Above was two dogs with bandanas that were very dark red, almost black. Then a figure stepped out in front of a light. Then the light turned off and a dog who I did not recognized appeared; he had a black bandana on which must mean he was the leader.

"hello Skye, Everest. Welcome to the gathering." The dog boomed from above

"who are you!" I demanded

"I will get to that, little lady. Like I said, welcome to the gathering. The gathering is a test of survival and you are part of the main event. both of you will be fighting one of my comrades and after will be a feast that you are invited to as special guests." The dog said, and the other dogs cheered

Me and Everest looked at each other in horror "Why do we have to fight?" Everest demanded

The dog looked at us coolly and just smiled "if you do not fight, then you die. That simple" he said

Me and Everest looked at each other again. I was as scared as she looked, she was shaking and looked terrified. I looked back up at the lead dog "alright, we will fight. Just one thing" I asked

"what would that be" he asked

"you said you'd tell us your name. after all, we would like to know who the leader is" I said

He smiled "my name is Swift" he said

My eyes widened in terror, "ah, so you know who I am then" he said laughing

I glared up at him "yeah I do. You must know who I know as well then" I countered

"I do. In fact, I just saw him earlier today" Swift said

I held my breath then released it angerly, "he is alive… for now" Swift said and then smiled "now, let's see if you two survive. Let's get these two ready to fight" he announced, the crowd cheered in response.

Two dogs came out onto the floor and gestured for us to follow them. Everest looked at me, I nodded to her and we followed the two dogs to these smaller rooms.

"you, in here with me" the dog said to Everest. It surprised me to find the dog was a girl.

And you are with me, little lady" the other dog, who also was a girl, said to me opening up the door closest to me. I walked in and saw Everest enter her room at the same time.

Once the door closed behind me I turned to the dog that followed me in. "what will I have to do for this?" I asked

"you have to fight one of the dogs that swift picks, normally girls will fight girls. Who knows, you might even have to fight me." she said almost laughing

"that would be weird" I started "also, will I get like some padding or something?" I asked

"yes, but not much. for the gathering we give the fighters protection on their underbelly. This is meant to be an event and no one dies at these. However, there was one many years ago where someone did die from injuries." She said as she grabbed me some padding and held it up to me.

I became silent as she put them on. Outside the room I could hear fighting and cheering. "so, am I part of the last fight?" I asked

"yeah one of the two" the girl dog said then grabbed a strap and pulled. The strap around my waist tightened and I gasped as air was forced out of me.

"there, all set" she said and headed to the door but stopped and put her paw up to her ear "yeah Swift?" she asked

I stood there surprised, they have radios? Could swift have been listening in? I thought to myself

"yes, she is ready" the girl said

There was a moment of silence in the room, "I will send her out" she said and opened the door.

"out you go, you're next" she said

I walked up to the door and stopped. I turned to her, "thanks for the padding" I said

She looked surprised "um… your welcome. Good luck out there" she said awkwardly

I smiled "thanks… um sorry I don't know your name?" I said

"it's Olivia" she said

"Thanks Olivia" I said and entered the dark hallway that led to the arena. The door closed and I was alone.

"follow me"

I looked around "Olivia?" I asked

"yeah, I'll lead you to the arena. But keep quiet" she said and tapped me on the back and I started moving forward. As I walked it felt like I was in slow motion and all I could hear is my breathing and my heartbeat. After what felt like an eternity, I felt a paw grab my shoulder and I stopped.

"wait here for a moment" I heard Olivia whisper

"welcome to the main event of the gathering!" a loud voice boomed, but it was not Swift's voice. the dark was then filled with dogs cheering

Then a light broke the blackness and a dog stood in the center of the clearing about 30 feet away from me. I looked up to see that I was in an archway and there was a dirt path leading into the ring.

"I'm Waxier, your announcer of the evening" the dog said, he was a pitbull with silver fur that shined in the spotlight. "Welcome to the main events of the night, the battle of prisoners. The first fight will be between our very own Molly the marauder" the crowd started to cheer and cut Waxier off, "and one of our prisoners" then the crowd booed, and I flattened my ears.

"First, let me introduce you to our prisoner. I give to you… Skye!" The dog announced

The center light disappeared and then lights started appearing in circles coming towards me then one shined on me leading to the ring. I took a deep breath and walked out. My ears folded so I could block out all of the booing coming from the crowd around me. Once I got to the center of the ring, the lights all shut off and it was black again

"And now, I give to you… Molly!" Waxier' s voice boomed in the dark. One by one lights turned on and created a path to the ring from a different entrance. The entrance was filled with smoke then a dog walked out, the crowd cheered as she walked down the path. Then she entered the ring and the lights turned off again.

It was dark and silent for a moment then all the lights turned on and there standing nose to nose with me was Molly.

"Hey pup" she said with a sly smirk

"Hey Molly, is it?" I countered with a smirk

She growled, I returned the growl with my own. Then someone separated us "alright, I have to give the rules." A Rottweiler said

"No kill shots, down by a 10 count, and if you end up out of the ring you lose, are we clear?" The dog asked

I nodded followed by Molly "alright, let's have a good fight ladies. Start at the bell" the dog said and backed out of the ring. We took a few paces back from each other and I got into a defensive stance.

Then the sound of a bell filled the room. Molly then charged me and head butted me into the side of the ring. Then she grabbed my neck and threw me into the air, I landed on the center of the ring with a thud. I shakily stood up and regained my balance. Then I charged her as she turned around and dove user her and hooked my claws into her legs and pulled her into a back flip onto her back, I heard her gasp as the wind was knocked out of her. She stumbled back to her feet and leaped at me, I laid on my back and kicked as she landed on me and sent her head first into the ring's barrier. She stood up and shook her head then whipped her head around and glared at me snarling. She ran at me and I dogged to the right but then from my left side I felt multiple jabs. I staggered back clutching my side and I snarled and charged at her, she swiped at me with her claws, but I stopped inches from the claws, I reared back and kicked her in the chin with my hind legs. The blow sent her balancing on her hind legs and I landed a barrage of jabs to her stomach and she fell down. She tried to get up but slipped. She slowly got back u .and got into a defensive stance, I charged her, she sidestepped out of the way and body slammed my side, sending me flying. I hit the wall it's a thud and a crack, before I could scream in pain Molly ran up and landed an uppercut to my chin and sent me flying. I landed on the ground, winded, and I looked to see that I was out of the ring. I then just gave in to exhaustion and closed my eyes.

…

No Ones POV:

The crowd cheered, and Molly did a victory lap. Shawn ran out from the shadows and picked up Skye's Motionless body and ran off with her into the entranceway she entered. Then Waxier stepped out into the ring

"the winner is Molly by knocking Skye out of the ring!" Waxier announced and the crowd went wild. Once it calmed down a bit Waxier raised the microphone to him "we will take a few minutes to set for the next fight. But how about that fight, that was one heck of a show! am I right!"

The crowd cheered and Molly left the ring. Alright let's get ready for the next fight.

…

Everest's POV:

I stood in the room and waited for them to come and take me to the ring. I was nervous as I heard a fight going and the fact that I knew Skye was fighting did not help me. I heard cheering and a muffled voice of the announcer. Then there was a knock on my door,

"Alright pup, your turn" a dog said outside of the door

I took a deep breath and opened the door, there standing there was the emily, the one who helped me get ready for the fight.

"Are you ready?" She asked

I nodded and stepped out into the dark hallway. It was cold and pitch black as I was guided to the ring.

"Leaders and gentlemen, let us begin the final of the night." A voice boomed in the pitch black. A light came on and I recognized done of the dogs who attacked me in the forest.

"I'm Waxier, it has been my pleasure announcing for all of you tonight" he announced the crowd cheered for him. "Now let me introduce to you… Everest!" He said and a path of light appeared before me until light bathed my body and I walked out. I folded my ears down to block out the boos of the crowd.

Once I got to the center of the ring, the lights turned off and it was pitch back again. "Now, this dog needs no introduction, but I will give her one anyway, I give you the boss's daughter…Hailee!"

The lights then appeared all over the room and found their way to the path that led to the ring until it made a path and landed on a husky dog standing there. She walked coolly down the path and locked her gaze at me.

Suddenly all the lights turned on, and the Husky the stood a mere 8 feet from me. "You scared?" She asked

"No, why would I be scared, especially of you." I said turning to the dog

She growled and I returned the growl with my own. Then someone separated us "alright, I have to give the rules." A Rottweiler said, I looked at him and remembered that he was the third dog who helped capture me in the forest

"No kill shots, down by a 10 count, and if you end up out of the ring you lose, are we clear?" The dog asked

"Yes" I grunted

"Sure" Hailee said

"alright, we start on the bell" the dog said and backed out of the ring

After a silence that seemed to last forever, the room was filled with the sound of a bell. Hailee charged me and I charged her. I leaped and landed on her back. I dug my claws into her back and rolled onto the ground and threw her over me and sent her tumbling across the ring. she slammed into the wall with a thud that satisfied me. Then she stood up and charged me again. I charged her and slid to get under her, but she jumped and landed on me. I felt my breath leave my body as the full weight of her landed on me. I thrusted my hind legs into her stomach and threw her off. I jumped up and rushed her. I head butted her side as she tried to get up and I sent her rolling into the side of the ring. She got up and took a defensive stance, I charged her and she jumped at me but I was ready. I reared on my front legs and kicked her as she came down and sent her flying out of the ring and into the floor. A different medic dog rushed out and picked up the girl and took her away.

"Wow, just wow. That was amazing" I turned to see Waxier approaching me with the microphone. "Folks can we get some cheers for this pup and Hailee for that great show" and the crowd cheered

"Way to go pup, now go rest. Now we prepare for the feast" Waxier said and people started leaving. I headed straight to find Skye.

* * *

How Crap! the girls were forced to fight! Skye got her butt handed to her and Everest kicked butt. Will Skye be ok after that fight? what could happen to the girls next. who knows but we will find out in the next chapter


	14. Prelude to War

welcome back readers, let get right into this next chapter.

* * *

Ryder's POV:

I sat up listening to the police scanner. Thanks to chase, we now who is behind this I thought as I listen to the scanner. I stood up and walked out of the command center doors and on the terrace. I looked into the night sky at the lights of Adventure bay. I looked down at the pup houses. I walked all around the circular terrace. Then I came to Chase's pup house, I could see the door open and the light inside on I looked around and then spotted him sitting near the edge of the cliff.

I headed down the elevator and outside to where Chase was. I walked over to him and sat down next to him not saying a word too him. We just sat quietly on the cliff side overlooking the bay and the city

"Hey Ryder" chase said after a while of silence

"yeah Chase" I said

"I have a good idea where we could look for Skye and Everest" he said still looking out over the bay

"really? Where do you have in mind" I asked

"I was thinking my hometown" he said

"I thought that they left that area" I said

"I think that they might have returned but are in a different area" Chase said

"Ok, we will check it out. We will leave for Detmold in two days then. I also think you should go to bed, it's late" I said

"ok, I will in a few minutes" Chase said

"alright, goodnight Chase" I said getting up and heading inside.

I walked inside and headed up to the control center. once I got up, I went out on the terrace and looked down to see chase walking towards his pup house.

I went back inside and grabbed my phone and made some calls to Jake, Carlos, and Lance and told them to meet at the lookout tomorrow, so we can prep for the search.

The following day, I woke up to someone poking me. I opened my eyes to see Rocky standing there,

"hey Rocky, what's up" I said drowsily

"Lance, Jake, and Carlos are here" he said and ran out of the room.

I got up and dressed. I went outside and saw everyone greeting each other. Jake, Carlos, and Lance came up to me.

"morning guys, shall we head up?" I asked

"Sure, let's get going" Jake said

I lead the guys inside and up to the command center and once we got up, we gathered around the large screen.

I pressed a button and just blind the guys a circle door opened, and a circular table came up. The table was a touchscreen table.

"Wow, this is cool" Jake said as I came up to the table.

"Thanks, I made it myself. It has hologram capabilities and the top is one big touch screen." I said and tapped the table. Then a holo map of Detmold city appeared on the table. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and awe.

"alright, lets go over the plan" I said staring the program that held the plan

…

Chase's POV:

For the first time in a while I slept well. I didn't have nightmares or anything that could keep me up. I walked out of my pup house to the sound of approaching cars. Then a caravan of military cars and trucks flooded the front of the lookout. Just then Rocky stepped out of his pup house in surprise,

"Rocky go get Ryder" I called to him, he nodded and raced inside.

The first person to jump out of one of the cars was Lance, followed by Tracker, Jake, Carlos, Cooper, and a young man.

"hey guys, what brings you all here?" I asked

"we are meeting with Ryder" Lance said

"I see, and who is that?" I ask pointing to the person who looks to be Ryder's age

"Chase it's me, Cody" he said

I laughed "you can't be Cody, Cody is a dog not a person"

"hold on a second" the boy said then turned and headed behind one of the trucks.

I didn't know what was going on, but I decided to watch. A few minutes later a pup came out behind the truck.

"hey Chase, I'm back" he said

I stared bewildered at him "but how the… you were a… that is impossible… how the fuck did you do that?!" I asked

"Chase, enough with that language"

I shrank a little as I heard Ryder scold me "but he was just a person like you a moment ago" I defended myself

"I know, he already showed it to me. and that doesn't justify you using that language" he said sternly

I just shook my head trying to comprehend what just happened.

"hey, let's go play a game" Cody suggested

"like what?" tracker asked

"freeze Tag?" Rocky suggested

"I like that sounds like fun" Rubble said

"come on then let's go play" Zuma said, and everyone took off towards the field

I was standing there still trying to figure out how Cody could transform, when I realized Marshall standing next to me

"Marshall! You scared me half to death" I said

"Oh, sorry Chase" he said just looking at the group playing in the yard

"Why aren't you playing Marshall?" I asked

"I just don't feel like playing" he said

I looked at him and his face was expressionless. It surprised me to hear him say that.

"You're thinking about Everest" I guessed

I saw his ear twitch, so I know he heard me but didn't answer me

"Marshall, stop worrying. We are going to get her back I promise" I said

"Is that a promise you can keep?" He asked looking at me

The question caught me off guard, his stare was intense as I searched for the right answer but I couldn't find the words.

"That's what I though. I don't know if we find her, will she be alive, will she be the same as before?" He asked

"I-I-I" I said trying to find words

"How Are You Not Worried About Skye?" Marshall demanded

"I Am Worried, I'm Worried Sick! I Want To Find Skye Too! I'm Just Not Stuck On Worrying About Her! I'm Trying To Find Her!" I countered screaming

Marshall stiffened when I yelled, it was silent for a few minutes. "I'm sorry" he said hanging his head

I took a deep breath "I'm sorry too, you need stop worrying and start thinking of what you are going to do to find Everest?" I said to him

He looked up and nodded "I guess, but I just can't stop worrying" Marshall said

"same here but, you have to put it aside as best as you can." I said

"alright, I'll try my best" Marshall said

"That is all you can do." I said

"Thanks Chase" Marshall said

"anytime buddy" I said smiling at him

then we watched the other pups play freeze tag. Then after the first game ended, we decided to join in.

after the game, we all went inside to find Ryder putting out lunch for us.

"Hey pups, how was your game?" Ryder asked

"It was lot of fun" Rubble said

"That's great, I bet your all hungry" he said

"I'm always hungry Ryder, I thought you knew that" Rubble said and everyone laughed then we ate lunch.

"Hey Chase, Marshall; can I see you two for a moment" Ryder asked after we finished lunch

"Sure" we both said

While the rest of the pups went to do something else we followed Ryder towards the elevator

"So what did you want to see us for Ryder sir?" I asked as we entered the elevator

"I wanted you two to be informed on the plan we are making" Ryder said

"what plan?" Marshall asked as the elevator started upwards

"The plan that we have to find Skye and Everest" Ryder said

The elevator was silent until we reached the command center. The doors opened and I saw Lance, Cooper, Jake, and Carlos standing around a table talking and pointing at the table.

"Look who I brought guys" Ryder said and everyone looked up at us

"Hey Chase, Hey Marshall, thanks for joining us." Lance said walking up to us

"We figured that since you gave a good guess to where they might be keeping the girls, chase" Cooper said

"thanks" I said nervously scratching the ground and walked up to the table. Suddenly the floor beneath we lifted up then I was standing on a square of the ground and it lined up with the top of the table. The same thing happened for Marshall, Cooper, and Lance. Now everyone was able to participate in the plan.

"Alright let's get these two up to speed" Lance said gesturing to me and Marshall.

…

Marshall's POV:

"Ok, so the city that we are going to search is Detmold City, Chase's hometown." Cooper started

"we are going to meet with the local police and national guard at the national guard be they have just outside of town." Lance said pointing at a part of the table and the base then highlighted itself.

"wow, that is awesome" I said

"It's a holographic table Marshall. I created it myself" Ryder said

"It's cool" I said

"Anyway, from there we will search the entire city, area by area, until we pinpoint where they are then we will rain down on them." Copper said

"They will see the full force of police and military and will be unable to stop us." Lance said

"I like it" chase said "but Swift is mine, I wanted to make that clear." Chase added

"sure, he is all yours" Cooper said

Then Chase smiled and I knew he wanted to get at Swift for what he has done to him, he wants revenge.

"Alright then, that is our plan. We leave for Detmold in the morning" Ryder said

"Sounds good to me" I said

"Now we get our gear and anything else we need ready to move in the morning" Ryder said and ended the meeting

I hopped off my platform before it lowered and walked over by chase

"Hey Chase, you seem ready for this" I said

"I can't wait for this, I will get to make Swift pay and get Skye back" he said

"I just hope you don't plan to do something crazy" I said

"We'll see" Chase said and walked away

…

Ryder's POV:

After we finished putting together our search plan to find the girls, Jake, Carlos, Lance and Cooper left and Cody decided to stay at the lookout for the night along with Tracker. Once everyone left, I called up the pups to the command center to explain the plan to them. As usual it did not take them long to come up to the command center.

"Pups, I have some good news. We have an idea where Skye and Everest might be. So we have created a plan to go search for them" I announced

the pups cheered for a few minutes before I quieted them down

"We will be leaving for Detmold City tomorrow morning so I need you all to pack some clothes because we might be there for a week or so. We will be taking the Air Patroller tomorrow and we will be joined by Lance, Lance's team, and Cooper. I will get all of your gear ready for all of you. Alright you are all dismissed" I said

The pups then headed down the elevator and I turned to the big screen and called Robo-dog "Robo-dog bring up the Air Patroller" I asked and he barked in response. I walked out on the balcony and in the yard, I saw the Air Patroller rise up from the ground. I turned and went to my fireman pole and slid down to my garage and grabbed the gear that we needed. I grabbed the special operation pup packs and I grabbed my special operations gear; I also grabbed Chase's spy gear and Marshall's EMT gear. Then as I was searching around, I saw the ultimate rescue gear and I decided to grab some of those as well since I could bet we might need it.

Then I started to take some of it to the Air Patroller. When I walked out of the garage standing there was Cody in his human form.

"Hey Ryder, need some help with all of that?" He asked

"Sure, but don't you have to pack?" I asked

"yeah, but that won't take me too long to do. So, I just thought I'd help you first" he said as he picked up some of the pup packs.

"Well thank you for the help" I said as I headed towards the Air Patroller. I stored the other pup packs in the compartments in the jump bay area where the pups got their flying gear. But these compartments were in the wall so they didn't jam up the launch system that held the flying gear.

It took about an hour to get all the gear packed into the Air Patroller with Cody's help.

"Thanks again for the help Cody, we were able to get that done in half the time it would have taken me alone" I said

"Not a problem Ryder. Now I should go make sure I have enough stuff packed" Cody said and went off towards the lookout.

I just laughed and went inside to help the pups pack.

…

Marshall's POV:

I grabbed my bigger suitcase and I grabbed a couple of my collars that I have, I grabbed some books to read, I grabbed my pup phone, Headsets for music, I grabbed some of my special EMT gear that I don't normally keep in my EMT pup pack.

"Hey Marshall, how's it going on packing?"

I turned around to see Ryder walk up "oh, it's going good" I said

"Did you need any help getting everything packed?" He asked

"I might need help, especially the clothes" I said laughing a little

"No problem buddy" Ryder said and I went inside my pup house and started throwing clothes out the door.

"Hey Marshall, I don't think you need all of these." Ryder said

I poked my head out and saw the pile of clothes, mostly vests. "Here I'll grab a few and we can leave it at that." Ryder said and started to pull some out. I shuffled through the pile looking for a particular vest, after a few minutes I found it.

"This one I want to take as well" I said holding it up

"Wow I haven't seen you wear that in a while" Ryder said

the vest that I pulled out was one of my EMT vests, it also the one I wore when I first met Everest in the Arctic.

"Why that one? it is a bit older and it was designed to handle colder weather" Ryder asked

"I really like this vest and I wanted to bring it" I said

"This wouldn't have to do anything with Everest would it?" Ryder inquired

"What?! No, I just really like this vest" I said

"It's also the one you wore when we found Everest in the Arctic" Ryder pointed out

"I just really like this vest" I said again

"I know you do" Ryder said taking hold of it and packing it in my suitcase.

"Alright then I believe that you are all set" Ryder said standing up

"Thanks Ryder" I said

"No problem Marshall, now I have to find Chase and help him" Ryder said and walked away

Once he was gone, I dove into my pup house and moved my bed. Under my bed was a trap door and I opened it. Inside was a chest; I pulled out the chest and opened it up. Inside the top part were pictures of Everest and there was some other stuff. I grabbed some handles inside and lifted out a tray and underneath the tray were weapons. There was a stun gun, a military knife, and a 9mm Beretta 92 FS pistol, all were given to me by my father. He taught me to use these to protect the people I love, and he thought it would make me into a better rescuer. But back then I just thought he wanted it to make me into a grown and tougher dog.

I grabbed all of these and grabbed my suit case. Then I opened a hidden compartment I made and slipped them inside.

"Now I'm ready. I'm coming to get you Everest" I said to myself.

…

Chase's POV:

I grabbed my suitcase and looked about my pup house. I grabbed a couple of collars, I grabbed some books, I grabbed my pup phone, headsets for music, I grabbed some extra gear that I normally don't carry on me, mostly spy gear.

"Hey Chase, how's the packing going?"

I poked my head out to see Ryder standing there "it's going good Ryder, Sir" I said and pushed out my suit case.

"Need any help?" He asked

"Probably organizing everything" I said

"Sounds good" Ryder said and I brought out some vests.

As I heard Ryder put them in, I heard him stop "hey chase where did you get this?" Ryder asked

I poked my head back outside and saw him holding a SWAT vest. "Oh, I got that from the police academy… the second time I was there" I said

The vest looked exactly like my regular vest, but it was more padded, and it had some black stripes on the shoulders and one around the waistband.

"Cool, I like it" Ryder said and packed it on top. I watched him organize the rest of the stuff in my suitcase.

Once he zipped it up, he looked at me "how are you feeling?" He asked

The question confused me "I'm fine, why do you ask?" I asked

"Well, this is pretty personal for you. I just want to make sure you're in the right headspace bud. I don't want you to make any extreme decisions during this mission" he said

"I'll be fine Ryder, I feel great and ready to go" I said

"Great, well I have to go get myself packed. I'll see you later" he said and walked inside.

Once he was gone, I pulled my suit case inside and closed the door. I opened a door in the top of my suitcase and it showed a compartment. I turned around and pressed a button on the wall and it opened to show a Military Police issue knife, a SWAT taser, and a Glock 22 pistol. It was given to be by lucky after I went through the academy the second time, it use to be Archie's, but he almost never used it. Archie was going to give it to me himself if I had passed the academy, but after his death, things changed and lucky thought hat it was only fitting that I did get it.

I grabbed all three things and placed them in the compartment and closed it up.

"now I'm all set. Look out swift, I'm coming for you and Skye" I said to myself.

* * *

oh man! Marshall and Chase mean serious business. will these two truly go so far as to use their guns? will they be able to keep their cool on this mission? I guess that we will find out as we progress into the story.

so that is all that I have for everyone today, I hope that you all enjoyed these two chapters. I might be posting later this week (Friday or Saturday), but it's not set in stone. I'll have to see how life plays out for me this week.

as always, if you have any questions, comments, concerns of any sort. leave me a review or send me a PM if you want to talk one-on-one with me. thanks everyone!

Until we meet again, TTFN


	15. Battle Scares

hello readers, I'm coming to you live from Sin City USA, Las Vegas. This time it's for a sporting tournament for my college and for spring break. Sorry I couldn't get out this chapter on Friday, I was just exhausted form the almost 5 hour plane ride. Anyway, so lets see what people had to say about the last chapter...

 **The Atlas Guardian:** Oh the stress is only beginning my friend, it's going to be crazy. I'm glad you are still enjoying this story

 **TheMattdude:** I'm glad you like the fight scene, I changed it up a little then normal. I'm glad, I didn't want to leave you short of breath.

 **seilornyan:** thank you I'm flattered, you read my mind, they are going to make them do something, but what I can't say... yet. I hope that the plan works as well, but we will see what happens.

 **Rescue Wolf:** his plan does relies on them surviving, what he plans to do will be revealed in due time. the way that Archie was able to come back for a short time was because Chase truly needed him. so Archie was granted permission to go back for a short time. the question with the daughter will be revealed in this chapter.

I believe that was all the questions answered for the last chapter. so now that we have that out of the way lets dive back into the story.

* * *

Everest's POV:

I walked down a hallway and arrived at a first aid room. I walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and standing there was a girl dog.

"if you're looking for your friend she is in here, she is recovering from her fight" the girl said

"can I come in to see her?" I asked

The dog looked around "I guess, but it can't be long" she said

"thanks" I said as she moved over to let me in

I looked to the far right to see Skye laying on a stretcher like table. She lifted her head as I entered

"Everest, you're ok" Skye said smiling

"I'm fine, barely a scratch. Are you ok?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine, just a few bruis- AH!" Skye said gasping in pain

"you are not ok, you have a broken rib" that other dog said

"What!" I said looking at her then back at Skye "you've got a broken rib?!" I gasped

"Olivia, I told you not to tell her" Skye said looking at her. she sighed and looked at me "yeah, I have a broken one and two others that are cracked" Skye said lowering her head

"Shit, that is not good" I said

Suddenly there was knocking on the door, Olivia turned and pointed at me and then to the other stretcher like bed. I quickly hopped on and sat there. then Olivia opened and there standing there was the announcer, Waxier and another dog followed him in.

I recognized them both from the forest. I growled as they entered and Waxier turned to me. "ah, now I know why you look so familiar, you're the dog from the forest." He said

"yeah, it took you long enough" I spat feeling my fur rise

"hey, no need to get angry. I just wanted to bring some news" Waxier said

I huffed and tried to relax "touch me or her and I'll turn this room into a ring" I said

"I won't" he started smiling at me "I just wanted to tell you both that Swift wants to see you both and we are your escort" he said

"where's your blue leader" Skye scoffed then started coughing. Olivia walked over to Skye and checked her mid-section

"cough for me again" she said resting her paws on her body.

Skye coughed as told and Olivia looked at Waxier and the other dog "I need to bandage her up before she goes anywhere" she told them "not to mention I still have to check her" she said gesturing towards me

Waxier shrugged "whatever you say doc, we will wait outside. Send them out once you are done" he said, and both exited the room.

Olivia breathed a sigh and walked over to a cabinet, opened it up, and grabbed some bandages and a few other things. She walked over to Skye and laid the stuff out on a small tray on wheels

Olivia turned to me "can you come over here and help me" she asked

I hopped off the table and walked over to her. "what do you need me to do" I asked

"I need you to help her up so I can get these bandages on her" she said

I hopped up and helped Skye stand up. I watched as Olivia wrapped the bandages around Skye. Then she tightened them causing Skye gasp in pain.

"hey! You're hurting her!" I said glaring at her

"No Everest" Skye said "it's ok, she knows what she's doing" she said breathing fast and in pain

I turned back "if you hurt her I swear I'll…" I growled

"relax I didn't hurt her, I realigned her ribs. It will be painful for a couple days, but they will heal." She said

I looked at Skye then back at Oliva "ok, now I have to check you" she said

"I'm perfectly fine" I said

"I don't care how you think you feel, I still have to check you. they are Swift's orders, now sit down" she ordered

I grumbled under my breath and walked over to the other table.

"look, I know you don't trust me because I work for Swift, but I had a life before I was forced to be a street dog. I worked at the hospital and I'm certified. This is the only thing I do here ok, so just trust me pup" she said getting things from throughout the room and setting them on another small tray with wheels.

I didn't say anything as she started looking at every part of my body. She started poking my chest area and I couldn't help but grunt. Her ears twitched but she showed no expression and continued to check my body she hopped up on the table and looked at my head. When she touched it, I grunted again and I saw her ear twitch again and she hopped down. She grabbed a pencil and held it in front of me.

"follow this with your eyes only please" she said, and I did as she asked. I once again saw her ear twitch and she turned and grabbed a notepad and started writing things down. I waited silently as she wrote; then she stopped, took a deep breath, and set the notepad down looking at me.

"ok Everest, so you have some bruised bones and muscles in your abdominal region, some minor scratches, and what I believe is a minor concussion. Other than that, you are fine." She said

"oh, ok" I said, "wait, I have a concussion?" I asked shocked

"yes, but it is not serious, but I would advise you take it easy. That is if you can" Olivia said

"ok" I said

"Alright are you two fit to travel?" she asked

I looked at Skye and she nodded at me "I think we are" She said

"I'm ready if she is" I said

"ok, you two can leave and follow your escort" she said and gestured to the door. I jumped off and waited for Skye to get down. Once she was down, we headed to the door to find Waxier and the other dog waiting.

"come on, we don't want to keep Swift waiting much longer." the rottweiler said and led the way. As we left, I heard a commotion behind us and looked back to see who looked like Sylvia raced into the room we were just in. We went up a spiral walkway that went around the entire area room and up into the celling. the attic was dimly lit and there were small rooms that scattered the entire area.

"finally, you came" we turned around and standing there was Swift.

"sorry we took so long, the doc insisted she checked them before they came up" the rottweiler said

"I see, thank you Boil." He said and turned to me and Skye "you two put on quite a show, the actual boss was here to watch your fight and wanted to see you two" he said

I stiffened as I remembered that I had fought the Boss's daughter and beat her, but I thought Swift was the boss? I thought as Swift gestured to follow him. We followed him to a bigger room that had a view of the ring below. We arrived at the door and Swift knocked.

"come in Swift" a voice called

I followed him in and Skye followed me in as the door closed behind us.

"here are the two prisoners, Skye and Everest of the Paw Patrol boss." Swift said

"thank you Swift" a voice said in the darkness. Then lights started to grow brighter and out of the dark appeared a Shepard and husky mix dog. He wore a Black bandana with a white star on it. I looked at Swift's bandana and in the light I saw that a strip on the bandana shimmered a dark red.

"so, I just wanted to ask, which one of you two fought my daughter?" he asked

After a moment of silence, I stepped forward. I looked up and right at his eyes "I fought her" I said

"I see, that was a great fight pup. I was impressed that you beat my daughter. Most people who face her do not beat her and sometimes that ends badly for them." he said

"thank you" I said and stepped away

"so, you two are from the Paw Patrol, is that right?" the boss asked

"yes" Skye said

He just smiled "well, I have to say I was surprised when I was asked to capture you two just to lure the rest in. It looks like it's working, I've been told by my sources that the Paw Patrol is leaving Adventure bay. No doubt that they are coming here to this city for you two." He said

"Then you are in trouble, if they are coming here, they are bringing an army with them" Skye said

"I know that, we have been getting ready for them for a while. But now, we are ready for them" he said with a smirk

I looked at Skye and her eyes were as wide as mine, like saucers. We looked back at the Boss who continued to smile. "someone wants the entire Paw Patrol so, that is what all of my gangs have been hired to do. And you two are the bait for the rest of the Paw Patrol" he said

I growled at him and in the corner of my eye I saw Swift approach me. the boss raised his paw "It's ok Swift, stand down" he said

"you two are going to make perfect bait for your friends. Now you two need rest, it is going to be an interesting next few days for you two" he said and gestured for us to leave

"the Paw Patrol will beat you, I know they will. You are underestimating them!" Skye screamed as we were pushed out by the body guards in the room

I heard the boss start laughing "I'll take my chances girls" he called as the door closed. Then we were escorted back to our cell for the night.

…

Skye's POV:

As the closed the door to our cell, my heart felt heavy with hurt and fear. I didn't even realize the large boxes that slid through food hatches on the bottom of the door. Then there was small light that turned on and lit up the room.

"we're bait?!" Everest uttered in disbelief after what seemed like an eternity of silence

"I guess we are Everest" I said sadly

"what are we going to do? How are we going to warn the others?" Everest panicked

"there is nothing we can do" I admitted defeat

"but there has to be something we can do, we can't just give up" Everest urged trying to sound confident

"what can we do Everest?" I asked, there was silence from her

"I mean look at where we are; we are in a cement block cell underneath a warehouse. There are no windows, and only one way in or out. we don't have our pup tags so there is no way for us to contact anyone. It's hopeless" I said sheading a few silent tears

There was silence from the both of us. I walked over and grabbed the boxes and slid one over to Everest. We ate in silence. They weren't kidding when they said a feast, it was a full four course meal that they gave us. I was surprised that they kept their promise in letting us eat.

When we finished, there was still a silence in the room. A eerie silence that could not be put into words. it felt like all the pain in the world just hit you like a flood from one side and a speeding freight train from the other, It just crushed your soul.

Suddenly there was a sniff that broke the long silence, followed my more sniffing that in mere seconds turned into light crying. I looked up to see Everest crying underneath one of the cots. I stood up and walked over to the cot and crawled underneath and laid next to her. I laid there listening to her cry, soon it turned to just sniffles.

"Skye"

"yeah Everest"

"what… what do miss most?" she asked

I stared into the room, still dimly lt. "I… I miss… someone" I said

"so, do I. I miss him very much" she said

"Who do you miss?" I asked

"Marshall" she said, "and you?" she asked

"Chase" I said

She looked at me "I thought you didn't like him anymore?" she asked

"well, going through all of this has changed my mind. All I can think about is him, it's what has been keeping me going." I said smiling

"but what about all those things that he did to hurt you?" she brought up

"that's true. But all I can think about is all the things that he has done for me, to show that he love me. I was just too damn bind to see it." I said getting teary eyed

Everest said nothing in response

"I remember when I crashed up at Jakes mountain, it was cold, and I was alone; Chase did all that he could to find me. I remember how he worried when I was lowered into a crevasse at a campsite to rescue the mayor's chicken and how relived he was that I was safe. I remembered how he would look at me, daily, with love in his eyes. I remember when he took me to the mall and secretly bought me a collar I wanted, then gave it to me on my birthday. I remember how we met" I said already streaming tears.

"I was on vacation and he rescued my train. Then he saved me from being killed by cars in the street" I choked "from that moment I knew I liked that pup, soon it turned to love" I said my voice getting shaky

"I remember the things that he said to me, like how he liked my clothes, how I looked" then I stopped

"I-I remember the thing he said to me before he turned rouge." I said starting to cry "he said that I was beautiful, and I said that it was very sweet of him. I wanted to ask him something, but I was hoping he would." I choked "why… Why didn't I ask him? Or tell him how I felt about him? None of this would have happened" I said now full on crying

"He would have never felt like I didn't love him, he would have never met Sylvia, he would have never turned on us, he would have never committed any of the crimes that he did. I would have never had ended up passed out for days from heartbreak, I would not have ended up being the one to fight him and get him caught by the police! Neither of us would have been captured by Sylvia, tortured, forced to fight, forced to be bait! This is all my fault!" I cried burying my face in my arms

"Skye, this can't be your fault" I said

"it is though! if I had just told chase that I loved him… none of this would have happened" I cried

"Skye…"

"I wish I could go back and tell Chase that I do love him… but I can't change time… no matter how much I want to." I cried

Everest said nothing and just hugged me as I cried my heart out. I kept crying till I had no tears left and I kept crying. Finally, after a few hours of nothing but crying I was able to settle down.

"Skye, there is no way that this path is completely your fault" Everest started

I looked up at her, my eyes dry from crying all my tears out "B-but" then she put her paw out to stop me

"Skye, this course of events did not happen only because of you. Chase made some decisions himself, some were not good choices that led him down a dark path. You tried to save him from that path but there was not much that you could do. In the end you were able to save him from going down deeper into darkness. He went back to be a police officer, came back and earned everyone's trust. When he found out that you did love him, he kept that close to his heart and swore to get that back. He has done so much since then and he is most likely moving heaven and earth right now to get to you, same as Marshall is doing for me. Somewhere in his heart, he always loved you, and you have always loved him. You can't give up hope, I know he will do anything to save you and I know Marshall will do the same for me." she lectured

I cheered up as she told me all of this, "thanks Everest" I said after he finished

"anytime Skye" she said hugging me.

"what do you think will happen when the Paw Patrol gets here?" Everest asked

"I think this city will become a war zone. I don't know what will happen, I just hope no one dies" I said, Everest nodded in agreement

I yawned "we should get some rest, I have a feeling these next few days are going to be long and difficult for us" I said crawling out. Everest followed and we both got up on our cots and laid down with our heads at the corner of the wall. We fell asleep holding each other's paws.

* * *

The Girl's Are Bait! and there is someone ranked above Swift, Woah! what will happen to the girls now? Will the Paw Patrol be able to handle all of the cities dog Gangs? Will the plan work? will they save Everest and Skye, or will they lose the fight and possibly the girls? all to be answered in the coming chapters.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, it really tugs on those heart strings. I also wanted to mention, lately I've been getting asked if I own these characters, to answer that question, no I do not. Sylvia is owned by **Nickelodeon** (although I use her way more then they ever will, but), I own Waxier and Boil, Cody belongs to **Rescue Wolf** , Lucky, Archie, Swift and most of his gang belong to the talented author and my favorite author/ inspiration/mentor, **momo's little cloud**. Good cop gone bad and this story would not exist without momo's help and permission to use parts of his/her story, Paw Patrol Origins. Thanks Momo.

As always if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. leave a review or send me a PM, I love to see what you all have to say about my stories, good or bad. I'm not sure when I will be able to post a new Chapter, it will most likely be after Wednesday when I get back from Vegas.

there is a war unfolding ... until we meet again, TTFN!


	16. Arrival to the Battlefelid

Hello Readers, School is over and I'm back to posting again. I was unbelievably busy from spring break on till the end of the semester, so lets get to the reviews since I'm guessing there is a lot of since I was gone for a while.

 **RoseCrystalOwl154:** I'm glad that you liked it, I even teared up when writing it.

 **Seiloryan:** They are strong girls, especially since they are surrounded by guys. thank you, we did ok at our tournament.

 **Rescue Wolf:** actually it is her fault, because since Sylvia works with Swift and chase started working with Sylvia, Swift found out that Chase was still around. if Chase had never met Sylvia and fallen for her his evil brother would have never found out he was alive or he was part of the Paw Patrol. Sweetie is the one who hired the gang to hunt down the Paw Patrol for her so she is funding them to help them so, yes and no.

 **The Atlas Guardian:** please don't fall, you might hurt yourself or worse, the waiting for more is over.

well I think that was everybody, so now that we are done with that, let the waiting come to an end. here is the next chapter for all of you, Enjoy.

* * *

Marshall's POV:

I woke up and stretched. Then I realized is today was the day that we leave for Detmold City. I walked out my pup house to see Chase walking out of his at the same time.

"Morning Chase" I called

I saw him jump and turn to me "Marshall? What are you doing up?" he asked surprised

"What do you mean, it's morning and Ryder is probably making breakfast" I said laughing

"Well I mean you are never up early, normally I would have to wake you and Rubble up last. It's just surprising to see you up before everyone else" Chase said

"Oh, yeah that is normally the case. But not today" I said and walked up beside him and we entered the lookout together. Ryder was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready

"Morning boys, could you wake everyone else up please?" Ryder asked us without looking at us

"Sure, thing Ryder, come on Marshall" Chase said and turned back to the door. I turned and followed as he jogged out.

I stood next to Chase as he pulled out his megaphone "All Pups Out Of Bed, Ryder Has Breakfast Ready" Chase called out I heard stirring and then one by one the pup house doors opened and the pups lumbered out sleepily.

We all walked inside to see the table all set up and Ryder in the kitchen "Alright everybody, take a seat and I'll bring out breakfast." Ryder said

We all smiled and raced for a seat, within a few minutes we were all seated and Ryder started bringing out the food to us. We had a full breakfast, there was waffles, sausage, eggs and hash browns on everyone's plate. We all ate the delicious breakfast, cleaned the table, and raced to get our gear. As I was putting on my gear the Air Patroller dropped from the sky and the Paw Patroller rolled up the driveway.

One I got my gear I ran to join the other pups who were looking at both vehicles. Just then Ryder walked out of the lookout.

"Ryder sir, which one do we get in?" Chase asked

"You put you trucks in the Paw Patroller and then get into the Air Patroller" Ryder said

We all cheered and raced to our trucks and loaded them into the Paw Patroller. Then we all raced to the Air Patroller. I ran to the Air Patroller and tripped on the ramp and rolled up to the group and knocked them down like bowling pins. "Strike!" I cheered and the group laughed.

"Hey, wait who is driving the Paw Patroller?" Rubble asked

The door opened "that would be Robo-dog" Ryder said

"Then who is flying us?" I asked

The pilot chair turned to show Ace Sorenson "Hey Paw Patrol, welcome Aboard"

"Ace!" We all gasped in surprise and joy

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here to help, I'm Skye's friend and I want to help" she said "not to mention you need someone to fly this thing" she said smiling

"Let's get going everybody" Ryder said "Ace, take us up"

"You got it Ryder, cleared for takeoff" she said, and we lifted into the sky, then we headed towards Detmold City.

As we lifted up, I looked down and saw the Paw Patroller leave the lookout. I sat in the seat thinking about Everest, I couldn't get her out of my head.

"Hey Marshall, what's up?" Rocky asked sitting down next to me.

"Nothing much" I said

"It looks like something" he said

"I was just thinking… about if I forgot something." I quickly though up

"I doubt that you forgot something, Marshall" he said smiling and returning to the book he was reading

I breathed a sigh of relief and then I looked up to see Chase staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and laid down facing away from Chase.

I stared out the cockpit window as we flew. As I watched the clods fly past, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Cody standing there, he gestured for me to follow him. I shrugged and followed him into the back.

"Ok Marshall, what are you thinking about" he said

I was silent. I didn't want to tell him; he doesn't know what's going on anyway.

"You're thinking about Everest, I'm guessing" he said

"How do you know Everest" I asked

"I know Skye, so I have been introduced to her. I have to say she is beautiful" he said

I took a step towards him "you stay away from her; she is my girlfriend" I growled

"Hey, calm down Marshall. She is completely into you, I figured that out when I met her." Cody said taking a couple steps back.

I sighed with relief "but you are as well" he said his tone turning serious

"So what, I love her!" I countered

"Yes, I know. However, I've notice that your worrying yourself to death. It's effecting you Marshall, not in a good way either. Chase and I have noticed, I can bet the others have noticed that your worried about something too" He said

"I know, but she is all I can think about. I don't even know if she is alive still!" I said "…and I'm scared" I admitted

"Well, what you need to do is think about how you are going to get to her. keep her close, as something to fight for, but you need to focus on saving her. you can't just worry about her because it's not going to help you or make her magically appear in front of you." Cody said

I started at the floor, I heard him sigh "I know it's hard, when you love someone and all you can think about is that person. But life keeps going and it will leave you behind if you don't move on or fight for what you want" he said

I looked up at him, "I want to fight but it's hard. When I dream, sometimes I see her hurt and in pain; and no matter how fast I run, I can't reach her." I said

"That is a dream, in real life you will reach her." he said

I sat up straight "I'm going to fight, Thanks Cody" I said

"Anytime Marshall" he said, and we headed back into the cabin

…

No One's POV:

The flight took a couple of hours then once the Air Patroller was in the Airspace, Ryder turned to the Pups, who had fallen asleep about an hour earlier.

"Alright pup's wake up, we have arrived" Ryder announced

The pups groaned or mumbled as they sat up and stretched.

"Alright pups we are nearing the base. Prepare for landing" he said turning back to the controls

"Hey Ryder, can we jump out?" Marshall asked

"What do you mean?" he asked turning to us with a confused look

"I think he is asking if we can parachute down into the base" Rocky said

"Oh, yeah that makes since." Ryder said "well… I guess that is ok. You pups sure do look like you could use a wake-up call… or fall in this case" Ryder said

Everyone laughed. Ryder then turned to Ace "take us up higher, I'll let them know they're coming down" he said.

Ace nodded and ascended the plane into the cloud. Once the Air Patroller reached Height and the pups were cleared to jump. Ryder opened the back door.

At the back door the pups stood in the jump bay as the door opened. Chase stood in front of the other pups, "alright pups, let's take to the sky!" Chase said turned and sprinted out the door into the afternoon light. The rest of the pups followed and jumped out of the Air Patroller.

The sun blinded the pups as they got out of the Air Patroller. Then as they fell the light disappeared and they could see the clouds.

"let's go Pups" Chase said as he disappeared into the clouds

The pups dove in after him and for a moment all they could see was white. Then the clouds disappeared and below they could see the ground.

Some of the pups did flips or were spinning as they fell

Then one by one they all pulled their chutes and descended onto the grounds of the base.

As the last pup landed the Air Patroller landed and came up onto the taxi area.

"That was great" Rubble said

"I agree" said Marshall with a big smile in his face

"That looked like fun" Ryder said as he joined the pups

"Wow, you really know how to make an entrance don't you, Paw Patrol"

…

Ryder's POV:

I looked up to see someone approaching us. "well that is just how we roll, Lucky" I said smiling

"Lucky!" I heard Chase call then rush past me towards him

"Hey bud, how's it going?" he asked giving the pups head a scratch

"Well, not that great" he said scuffing the ground

"I figured. That's the reason you're here. Officer John is with the others in that hanger" he said and pointed to the second closest hanger. "you can put the Air Patroller in the closest hanger" he said gesturing to the hanger to the right.

"Thanks, Lucky" I said and walked back into the Air Patroller to See Ace going over checks

"Hey Ace, can you put her into that hanger" I asked

"Sure Ryder, I just have to finish this first" she said tapping the pad of paper

"Awesome, thank you" I said

"For what?" she asked

"For flying us here" I said

"It's not a problem, anything for friends" she said

Once I got off the Air Patroller, Ace started to move the Air Patroller to the hanger where Lucky told us to put it.

"Come on everybody, there are some people who have been waiting for you" Lucky called

We all followed him to the following hanger and were amazed by the base. As we walked we saw this huge plane that was bigger than the lookout on its side, we saw a tank roll past us, soldiers training, fighter jets of all sorts. When we got to the hanger, there was another huge plane. It was as tall as the lookout and longer than two lookout towers laying sideways.

"What Skye wouldn't give to see this" I heard Chase say in awe

"Ryder, over here!"

I looked down to see Jake, Carlos, Lance, Cooper, and Officer John by some lockers. "Hey guys!" I called out smiling. we walked over to where they were waiting, once we were all set, we followed Lucky to the main building. Once inside, we found National Guard soldiers were moving about. we followed Lucky through the building to a big warehouse like room where there was a command center set up.

"Here we are everybody, we have everything we need. Maps, building layouts, reports, everything you need to find Skye and Everest" Lucky said as we looked around the set up.

"Thanks Lucky, for all of your help" I said

"Not a problem, anything for family" he said glancing at Chase, I smiled

"Alright let's get started" I said "we will start with some patrols in the areas where gang activity is high. Hopefully we can catch someone who is with the gang and get them to talk." I said

"Sounds like a good place to start" Cooper said

"Agreed, we can start tomorrow. I suggest that we eat, unpack and rest up for tomorrow" Lance said

"Great idea guys. Ok everybody, lets unpack and get ready for tomorrow" I said, and everyone left to go get their stuff.

"Hey Ryder, the Paw Patroller just arrived on base" Lucky said glancing up from his radio.

"Great, have it park with the Air Patroller in that hanger" I said as I left with the pups

"Will do" Lucky said and grabbed his radio again

After we collected our gear, we were escorted to the other side of the base where there was a hotel for visitors to the base.

* * *

well, the pups have made it to Detmold thanks to help from Ace Sorenson, I sense that war is on the horizon. what will happen next, will the paw patrol find the girls in time to save them? will something happen to one of the Paw Patrol pups? who will survive and who will not? these and more to be answered in the upcoming chapters.

I hope that you all enjoyed this slower chapter before things go full speed. as always if you have any questions, comments or concerns, leave a review or PM me and I'll get back to you.

Also, for those of you who do not know, some of the characters like Swift, Lucky, Archie, and the gang members all belong to Momo's Little Cloud, who was my inspiration to write this and Good Cop Gone Bad, as well as my inspiration to write great stories like this one. I can't thank him (or her) enough for letting me use the characters in his (or her) story. and some of the other characters in this story belong to other writers, if you would like to know please PM me. I wanted to thank all of you for allowing me to use them, you helped make this story what it is.

I also wanted to thank you, all of my readers, I definitely would not be where I am without your support

so until we meet again, TTFN


	17. The Enemy Regroups

Hello readers, I hope you all had a great memorial day weekend. for those of you who are veterans I wanted to thank you for serving your country no matter where you are from, thank you. no now lets get to the questions from some readers.

 **Rescue Wolf:** Well the funny thing between Swift and Chase, this goes to the Origins story by Momo's Little Cloud, I don't want to say what happens if you haven't read it, but something happens that would definitely make Swift think that Chase is dead. What would have sopped Swift from Finding out that Chase was a member of the Paw Patrol was if Skye and Chase would have just gotten together back in Good Cop Gone Bad, Chase would have never met Sylvia who would have never told Swift about him and the paw patrol. sorry about the yes or no thing with sweetie, I must have accidently put the "or no", she is the main funder for the gang since she hired them, but they do get other money by stealing. as for Marshall and Everest, they are just crushes but now they realize that they want to be with each other so they aren't dating... yet.

 **Amelia154:** thank you, I'm glad that you enjoy my story.

I think that is all for reviews, so lets get back to the story. we are going back to see Everest and Skye. Enjoy

* * *

No One's POV:

Up above a plane came into the airspace. Down below a dog was sitting in a field wearing a suit to blend in with the tall grass that surrounded the dog. He watched the sky as the plane started to hover then lift up into the sky. The dog pulled out a sniper rifle, pointed it towards the sky and looking down the sight. The dog watched the clouds for only a few minutes before soon something fell out from above the clouds. The dog zoomed in the scope to get a better look at what was falling, to the dogs amazement it was pups in jump suits. Then once they pulled their chutes, the dog saw their symbols… the Paw Patrol.

The dog pulled out the pup tag that the dog wears ad pressed it "scout 13 reporting, the Paw Patrol has entered the city" the scout reported

"Good job, Nick. The war is about to begin, report back to home base. I'm initiating operation clear-out. we are moving to the secret base today"

"Yes sir, I will call back all the other scouts and meet at the secrete base. Nick out" he said and hung up and ran off towards the town.

…

Everest's POV:

I woke up the next morning to some knocking on the door. I looked down to see I fell asleep with my head on top of Skye's back. I slowly got up without waking her up. I crawled out of the bed. Once I got on the floor the knocking came again. I crept over to the door,

"Who is it?" I growled

"Shawn" I recognized the voice that responded

"Alright come in, but keep it quiet" I said in a semi hush voice

The large door creaked opened as the bigger husky walked in.

"Morning Everest, how are your wounds from last night?" He asked

Suddenly all the memories of the previous night hit me like a flood. The fight, seeing Skye broken, meeting the boss, and finding out why we were really here.

"Mine are fine, I've only got a few scratches, check Skye first, she has broken bones" I told him.

He looked over at Skye, nodded, and walked over to her. He then stopped by her said and turned to me

"However, I would like you on this bed because I'll be checking your injuries after her" he asked gesturing to the bed next to him.

I rolled my eyes "I told you I was fine" I said as I walked over to the bed, suddenly my paws left the ground and I felt myself lifted up and on the bed. I turned and glared at Shawn

"Hey, what was that all about?!" I demanded in a hush but angered tone

"I noticed a limp in your walk and I figured that I'd help you up" he said holding a stone solid gaze.

I was caught off guard by his answer "oh, sorry. Thanks", I said slightly embarrassed at how I reacted.

He said nothing and just turned to Skye who was still surprising sleeping. Shawn just looked at her tilting his head.

"What are you…" I started

Suddenly Shawn whipped his head and gave me a light glare but there was some sternness behind it, I choked on the next word and fell silent.

He then leaned in towards Skye.

"Time to wake up little lady" he whispered so quickly I almost missed it. I tilted my head in confusion what is he doing? I wondered

Skye shifted in her sleep "five more minutes Ollie" she said still asleep

Shawn glances at me in confusion, "long story" I mouthed to him

He shrugged then tried again "Come on Skye, time to wake up" he said quietly

She groaned and rolled over, suddenly she shot up "OW! That really hurt!" She cried

She looked around the room then at Shawn "Morning" he said

"Shit I was dreaming" she said, Shawn just raised an eyebrow

"What?" She asked, he just shook his head

"Anyway, I want to get a look at your injuries, Olivia sent me to check on you. I presume you have met her; she is my mate and partner" he said smiling

"Your what?" I asked surprised

"My mate" he said to me then looked to Skye "can you sit up? And can you lift your front paws on your own?" He asked

Skye scoffed at his questions "of course I CAN!" Skye screamed as she tried to get up gasping in pain

"I'll take that as a no, hold still" he said grabbing the scruff of her neck and gently lifting her up and setting her down in a sitting position.

Sky grumbled something under her breath "now can you lift your front paws on your own?" He asked again.

"Well, I hope so, I can't be completely useless" Skye said and started lifting her front legs, she got about to 30 degrees then stopped hissing in pain.

Shawn just smirked in amusement and slowly lifted Skye's front legs. As they went up she started cursing under her breath. Then once it got to her head she screamed,

"Fuck! That really fucking hurts!" She cried

Shawn just gave her a stern glare "what a mouth on you" he said

"Well it fucking hurts" Skye said, tears slowly falling down her face

"I know it hurts but stop with the swearing" Shawn said as he stopped moving her legs

"Everest could you hold these up, I don't know if she can" Shawn said glancing at me

I nodded and moved next to Sky and held up her paws as Shawn started checking her mid-section.

I watched as Skye let silent tears fall because of the pain, then Shawn had finished checking and started to replace her bandages. "He's almost done Skye, don't worry" I reassured her

She nodded and screwed up her face in plain as Shawn unwrapped her bandages. He did it slowly and Skye was whimpering with pain the entire time.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts Skye but I need to see how the bones are to see if they are healing properly. I'm almost done. Then I will put some new stuff on." Shawn said

Skye gasped as the final layer came off. "H-h-How does it l-look?" She asked

"It looks like it is healing well, I just need to check though. There might be some pain so I'm sorry in advance" Shawn said. He put on his stethoscope and placed it on Skye's chest

"Son of a bitch" she gasped, causing Shawn to look up and raise his eyebrow again.

Skye went silent and looked down avoiding Shawn's gaze.

Every time he put the pad on a different part of her mid-section, Skye gasped in pain. "I-It is healing r-right?" Skye asked

"Well, it's healing, but slowly healing. try to move as little as possible for a while" Shawn advised

"I will try" Skye grunted out

"Ok, let's put some new bandage on" he said grabbing a fresh roll from his pack.

As he put on the bandage, I could hear Skye grunt layer after layer. Once Shawn Finished Skye let out a breath of relief.

"Alright, Everest let's check you out" Shawn said turning to me

He reached into his bag and pulled out a pencil "follow this with your eyes for me" he asked

I followed the pencil as he moved it all over in front of my face. After a minute he stopped and put the pencil in his bag. "Ok, can you hold you paws up" he asked

I sat back on my hunches and lifted my front legs up. He started felling my midsection. In certain places he touched I grunted. I saw his ear twitch whenever I grunted, it reminded me of Olivia. He then looked at my legs as I held them up, and again I saw his ear twitch. It slightly annoyed me that he didn't say anything yet.

"Ok. You have beat the concussion. But your bruises still need to heal, and your leg is pretty bruised which is why you're limping. You need to try to stay off it as much as you can." he said

I nodded as I dropped my front paws. "Other than that, how are both of you holding up?" He asked as he started putting his stuff away.

I looked to Skye, she looked as confused as me. "What do you mean?" Skye asked

"I mean how are you? Do you need anything?" He asked

"Why would you ask that?" I asked

He stopped and looked up at us, "because I care" he said sounding offended

"Oh, well I guess we are ok." I said feeling really stupid for asking

"Good, I heard they have food coming for you" he said as he finished packing his bag

"Thank you" Skye said

Shawn turns to her "your welcome" he said and headed out

"Oh, I should also mention" Shawn said stopping at the door "something big is going on around here, I think your friends are in town. The whole group seems to be preparing for war" he said and left the room.

I looked to Skye, she looked as terrified as I was.

…

Skye's POV:

"Skye, what are we going to do?" Everest asked

"I don't know what we can do" I said

"Ok… what do you think they will do to us then" I asked

"I'm going to guess that is will be painful for us in some way" I said

We both sat in silence for a moment. "I don't think I can take any more of this" I said

"Me either" Everest said

There was an ominous silence between us as we just stared at the floor of the cell. Suddenly there was a loud commotion outside, I could hear voices outside some I couldn't understand and there was a couple giving commands.

"Get that packed"

"Yes, that too"

"I want that truck loaded and out in 15"

"Get the prisoners ready to go"

Me and Everest gasped, then I heard footsteps rushing the door. The door swung open violently and Sylvia, Boil, and Waxier walked in.

"Hello ladies" Sylvia sneered

Everest hopped off the bed and stood in front of me defensively; "what do you want Sylvia" Everest Growled

"You two are coming with us" she said

"Like hell we will" I said standing up grunting in pain

Sylvia started to laugh "like you can stop us from taking you" she sneered

"Well then you'll have to make us leave because we will not go willingly you bitch" Everest snarled

Sylvia twitched her ear and boil approached Everest growling. They stood feet from each other, suddenly Boil lunged at Everest. Everest swiped at him and sent him staggering and a large scratch across his muzzle. He touched the scratch and looked at his paw the glared menacingly at her and jumped at her, knocking her to the ground and pinned her down.

"Please Stop This Sylvia!" I begged

"It's too late Skye, I tried to be nice but I have lost my patience" Sylvia said and her other ear twitched and Waxier approached me

"You don't want to fight do you?" he asked once his mussel was inches from me

I shook my head tears falling as I looked at Everest still pinned under an angered Boil. Waxier looked to Boil.

"Come on Boil, just grab her already" Waxier said slightly displeased

Boil glared at him then nodded, then Grabbed Everest by the scruff and picked her up

"Hey! Put Me Down You Brute!" Everest Screamed as she failed about in his jaws

"I'm sorry about this" Waxier said then grabbed my scruff and I felt my feet lift off the ground.

"Hey! Put Me Down Waxier! I Can Walk On My Own!" I screamed angerly

"I doubt it little princess" he said with his mouth full of my scruff.

"Fuck you!" I screamed and tried to get free

"You kiss you mom with that mouth?" Waxier teased as he carried me

"Alright, let's get going boys" Sylvia commanded and walked out of the cell

"Wait" Sylvia said "sacks on their heads, now" she ordered

"What!?" both Everest and I screamed when burlap sacks were thrusted over our heads. I could see nothing but shadows moving around me. Then we were thrown in the back of what sounded like a truck, suddenly everything was pitch black. The impact from landing on the metal ground of the truck hurt my ribs. I groaned as I tried to stand,

"S-Skye" I heard Everest cry

"Yeah" I answered into the dark

"My leg, I think I hurt it when we landed in here" Everest said

"Can you move it?" I asked

I waited for a moment then I heard Everest yelp in pain "no I can't move it, well not a lot" she said

"Can you put weight on it" I asked trying to find her

"No, it hurts too much" Everest said from what sound like she was behind me.

"Try and stay off it if you can" I said waiting for a response, after a few moments I got one

"S-Skye, I'm scared" Everest cried. It was not what I was expecting.

"It's ok Everest, we will be ok" I tried to reassure her… and myself but I couldn't even convince myself

"Can you promise me that?" she asked

I was silent for a moment "I can't, I'm sorry. We just need to stay positive" I said

"Aren't you scared?" Everest asked

"… I'm terrified Everest" I answered, Everest then fell silent. we didn't talk for a while, we just sat in silence as the truck drove down the road.

"What do you think is happening?" Everest asked

"They are preparing for war against the Paw Patrol by the looks of things" I said

"Skye… I don't want to die" Everest said

"The Paw Patrol will save us" I said

"Do You Really Think That!" Everest cried out scared and then started to cry

"I don't know, I can only hope they can save us in time" I said and moved around until I found her and we hugged as the truck moved down whatever road we were on.

* * *

Oh man, they are moving?! where are they going? will the girls survive the upcoming war? Will Sylvia ever pay for what she has done to the Paw Patrol? all these questions and more will be answered as the story continues.

I'm very excited because the next chapter I'm currently working on, things get serious and dangerous... and really intense. I also hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.

as always if you have questions, comments or concerns, please leave a review or send me a PM. I like the feedback from all of you, so let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter ready but it will be done soon.

until we meet again, TTFN!


	18. Information and Discoveries

Hello Readers, been a little longer then I expected to post again. But now I'm back with the start war between the Paw Patrol and the gangs of Detmold City. this chapter is the start of it and I'm very excited to share this part of the story with all of you. however, before we get back into the story, lets go to the reviews.

 **The Atlas Guardian:** Well, you don't have to wait any longer!

 **Amelia154:** Thank you and we will have to see as time the story plays

 **Seiloryan:** Thank you. I'd have to agree, they would need everything they got to get through this.

 **Rescue Wolf:** that is one way Swift could have found out, but Sweetie hired them after the events of "Good Cop Gone Bad" and that story takes place after all of the current Mission Paw episodes. Sweetie may make an appearance in a later chapter but we'll have to see how the story plays out. Swift didn't know how to get at Chase until he met Sylvia after the events of "Good Cop Gone bad". Sylvia told him about the other pups and how Skye liked Chase and vice versa. Thanks, I'll do my best

I think that was all the reviews that were made. so lets get back into the story, the fun is about to begin.

* * *

Marshall's POV:

It was the morning after arriving on the base, we were given orders to patrol the city. I was partnered with Rocky to search the business park district. The others were spread out all over the city until we had each area covered.

"Rocky turn here, this is the business district" I said through my pup tag

"lead the way Marshall" Rocky responded; he was right behind me in his truck as we turned onto the road into the park.

I waved my paw to the side of the road, I pulled onto a stopping area off the actual road. Rocky pulled up beside me.

"what's the plan Marshall?" he asked

"we will split up to cover the park. Up ahead there is a left turn, you head down that way and make your way to the west side of the park. I'm going to continue to the middle section of the park. Look for any clues, check abandoned warehouses, get information wherever you can." I said

"ok sounds like a plan" Rocky said

"I want to keep in constant contact, lets plan to report every 15 minutes" I ordered

"you got it, green means go" he said and took off. he turned down the road and sped off. I took off and shot down the road and into the middle of the district. I drove down the street looking at the buildings as I passed. Then I came up to one that looked run down and abandoned. I pulled into the parking lot that was there and got out.

"Rocky" I called through my pup tag

"What's up Marshall?" He asked

"Did you find anything?" I asked

"I just came up to a building, I'm heading in now. How about you?" He asked

"Same here, be careful in there. I want constant contact with you" I ordered

"You got it Marshall, Rocky out" he said

I took a deep breath and headed inside, I got to the door and pulled the handle. The door didn't budge,

"Locked" I muttered annoyed

Bark bark "Axe" I requested and an arm popped out and a full-size axe in folded in front of me. I started hacking at the door, It took about 5 minutes until the door gave in and fell off its hinges. I smiled and the axe folded back up into my pack.

Bark bark "M4" I called out. An arm came out of my pack and a Military issued M4-A1 with semi-auto and single shot capabilities. Lucky gave all of us pups some gear this morning like a rifle of our choice, armor, a pistol of our choice, a knife with the ability to attach to the rifle, a helmet, and a few other things. I personally also brought my own gun, taser and knife as well. I looked down the Laser sight, turned off the safety, and walked into the building.

I walked into the warehouse, my M4-A1 pointed ahead, all my senses were on high alert as I entered into the dark foyer. I switched on the light on the front of my gun. As I swept the lobby, I could see dust hanging in the air and on occasion a light would flicker above the front desk that is in the middle of the room against the wall furthest from the door.

There was a hallway on either side of the front desk, one of them had an elevator shafts. I walked over in front of the hallway and found elevator lounges and saw that there was only two elevator shafts. Then on the far end of the small room were some stairs. I sneezed from the dust and moved to the other hallway, when I got in front of it my light didn't reach the back of the hallway so it shined into darkness. I took a deep, but shaky breath, and started down the black hallway. The silence was defining as the only thing that I could hear were my paw steps as I trekked on.

As I walked down the hallway, I looked back and all I could see was blackness. I shivered as a chill of fear ran from my tail, up my entire back and to my neck. I tried my best to swallowed my fear and carried on down the corridor.

Beep! Beep!

I almost jumped out of my fur and I started swinging my gun around in terror, looking to find where or who that sound came from.

Beep! Beep!

I relaxed as I realized it was Rocky contacting me from my pup tag. "hey Rocky, what's up?"

"hey Marshall, I'm in the building and so far nothing. But it is creepy in here" he responded

"I copy that Rocky, it's spooky here" I said

"ok, I'll check back with you in 15 minutes" Rocky said

"ok, I'll talk to you later buddy, stay safe over there" I said

"you too" Rocky said then hung up.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I continued down the cold, dark corridor. Suddenly it opened up and I panned my light around the large room. In the naked light that showed through the windows of the building, I saw a large warehouse. But it did not have towering steel columns where boxes were placed. Those were gone, instead standing before me was something that looked like … a sandpit. Inside was sand covering the entire circle. I pointed my light upwards and I saw a riser structure where I'm guessing people or animals watched shows here or something. As I combed the surrounding wall, I noticed blood stains here and there on the wall and floor.

"Oh my god" I gasped as I saw all the blood. "this must have been … a dog fighting ring" I breathed in shock and horror. I looked up into the darkness and looked around. Then on the wall next to the archway where I came out from, there was a power lever. I walked over to it and above it, it read "main lighting system".

I heaved as I pushed the lever, it wouldn't budge. Then I turned around and kicked my hind legs up and into the lever, finally it shot up and the lights started to turn on. The first one to turn on was the row over me. I looked up and at the same time I was blinded by the second row of lights.

I wobbled as I tried to regain my balance and my eyesight. I vigorously shook my head to clear my eyes, but that only made me dizzier. I rubbed my eyes and blinked out the white. When my vision came to and my balance was regained, I was stunned to see what I found. It was a whole city for dogs. The ring still stood in front of me, but behind it, ragged shacks made from sheet metal, bronze and wood stood like a giant structure. It almost looked like Rio De Janeiro and how the shacks are layered on top of each other in a cascading layout.

Just beyond that there was what looked like a X of ascending towers where the tallest one was in the center. Around the X was a wall and lookout positions.

"wow" I gasped "I can't believe that dogs made this place." I breathed in disbelief. Then I reached the fortified X and I saw that the gates on the side were all left wide open. I put my gun at the ready and switched it from single shot to semi-auto and I put the knife attachment to my rifle and I headed into the looming fortress.

…

Rocky's POV:

I drove up to the building just as I finished talking with Marshall. I put on my SWAT vest and my pack.

Bark Bark "M4"

Out of my pack came a M4-A1 Assault Rifle. I fixed the Laser sight, attached the flood light, and attached the knife to my rifle. I walked up to the door and pushed … it didn't move. So, I took a few steps back, then charged right at the door, jumping and slamming into the door and completely dislodging the door off its hinges. I landed on my feet as the door fell on the ground. Dust cane down on me as I walked in the room. I sneezed at all the dust and then turned on my light and proceeded into the room.

It was a large open vestibule with a long desk that stretched along the wall furthest from the door I came through. Above me was a large crystal chandelier covered in cobwebs and dust, but in the little light that came through the window across from it, it still seemed to shine a little bit.

I looked around the room and noticed that at the far right were four elevator shafts. The metal door was covered in a light layer of dust. On the far left there was a glass double door, I walked up to the doors and opened them. When I shined my light down the hallway I could see flickering lights hanging above but it was mostly dark. I took a few steps back and let the doors closed and I taped my pup tag and called Marshall. I had to wait a minute before he picked up,

"hey Rocky, what's up?" Marshall answered

"hey Marshall, I'm in the building and so far nothing. But it is creepy in here" I responded

"I copy that Rocky, it's spooky here too" Marshall said

"ok, I'll check back with you in 15 minutes" I said

"ok, I'll talk to you later buddy, stay safe over there" Marshall said

"you too" I said then hanging up

I took a deep breath, turned off the safety on my gun, switched from single shot to semi-auto, and opened the glass doors again, entering into the hallway. The air was hazy with dust from the building, the darkness just seemed to swallow everything behind me as I continued deeper into the building. I swallowed as much fear as I could, but yet some stayed as I continued into the building.

Up ahead I noticed an archway that led to a bigger room, with my gun at the ready, I proceeded through the archway. I looked around and all I could see was blackness. I turned to find a lever and on the box it showed a lightning bolt symbol. I then pushed the level and it surprising lifted with ease.

Then lights started to turn on row by row above me. soon I noticed a camp that was in the middle of the warehouse. I pointed my gun forward as I moved towards to camp. As I got closer I realized that it was bigger the what it looked like from the archway that was a good 24 feet from me. I pointed my gun forward and quickly and quietly moved towards the camp.

It had some huts and some decently sized building, the tallest being at least five stories high. Some of the huts were two or three stories, but most were single story places. As I explored the camp I came out of what seemed to be a residence area, I could hear voices. I dove behind a wall of clay and hid there as I heard the voices getting stronger.

"How did the lights turn on?" one voice asked

"motion sensors I bet" another voice said

I ducked further behind the wall and into a dark spot as I heard them get closer to me

"… so, did you hear our targets are in town" one voice said

"yep, all of my dogs are ready to go at my camp. What about your forces?" the other voice asked

"We are finishing final preparations for the war against those pups" the first voice said

"Who are we going up against again?" the second voice asked

I stayed quiet as they passed by be

"dude, how can you be so dumb, we fight the Paw Patrol" the first voice said

"Oh, I see, and why are we here again?" the second voice asked

"this abandoned camp will serve as a staging ground" he said

I decided that it was time to make myself known. I walked out from behind the wall

"I don't think that is going to happen" I said

The two dogs spun around to see me pointing my m4 at them. the look of pure shock on their face brought joy to me.

"who are you?!" the dog on the right demanded

"I'm Rocky of the Paw Patrol, and I'm shutting you down, here and now!" I told them.

"not if we kill you first" the one on the left said bearing his teeth.

"I dare you to try" I teased

"have it your way, mutt" the one on the right said and the one on the left charged at me. I pointed my gun and shot a three-round burst.

The dog collapsed howling in agony as I shot his right hind leg, I aimed at the other dog

"no, wait, please don't" the other dog begged

Then I pulled the trigger and shot his left hind leg and both dogs were rolling on the ground in pain. I pulled out my pistol and loaded a tranquilizer dart. And I pointed it at the dog who charged me.

"Come On Then, Finish me!" he screamed

"Sure thing" I said and pulled the trigger knocking him out. then I loaded the other one and pointed it at the other dog.

"Please, don't kill me. I have a family, they need me" he begged

"Well, you took some of my family, and we need them, so it's only fair I take you" I countered and pulled the trigger, knocking him out.

I looked around and found a piece of metal and drilled a couple of hole and tying some rope in the holes and created a sled. I dragged the dogs bodies on the sled and dragged them to a different area and in a pitch-black room. I made some paw locks that would hold the dogs in place but allow them to sit and stand. I even made strong leashes attached to metal loops on the wall. I then propped one dog up, made a tourniquet on his right hind leg, locked his paws in the stocks and attached the leash. Then I did the same thing to the other dog's left leg and put him in the other set of stocks. After they were all set I set my pack down,

 _Bark Bark_ "flood light" and out of my pack came a flood light that was on a pole. Once it reached the right height, it turned on, took it off my pack and set it on the ground. I grabbed two syringes out of my pack and injected something into the dogs to wake them up. They woke up after a few minutes, enough time for me to blend into the shadows.

"where are we?" the dog who charged me demanded

"you're in interrogation" I said making my voice echo to confuse them of my position

"oh, thank goodness, you didn't kill me. but my leg hurts!" the other one said

"well that's just part of the price you'll pay for taking my some of my family." I said

"where the fuck are you!" the one dog demanded. What they didn't know was that I was behind them. I walked up silently behind him and struck the back of his head.

"what language, how your mother would be ashamed" I said with a smirk

"what do you want with us" the other one asked

"well first I would like your names" I said echoing my voice even though I was standing in front of them just besides the light. They both looked at each other, confused, the one turned and started looking around,

"my name is Tom; my code name is "Vegas". Then he continued, "am I going to be able to see my family? My mate is pregnant with our first litter" he asked sounding desperate

I didn't say anything to that "now what's your name, smart mouth" I said making my voice boom.

"my name is Vince, code name "Ice Dog" he said defiantly

"well I can see why you got that code name" I shot at him

"show yourself!" Vince screamed

"Maybe later, but first I have some questions, and you will answer them" I told them

"Like hell we will" Vince screamed standing up but sitting back down as his leg was still in pain.

"if I tell you anything, Swift will go after my family." Tom said desperately

"well, lucky for you tom, we are the good side and if you cooperate, your family will be safe and under our protection" I told him my offer.

"like he would ever fall for that bullshit, you mangy mutt" Vince screamed

At that point I was behind them again and I struck the back of his head again "you really need to watch that mouth of yours Vince. Now either you cooperate willingly or I force you" I threatened

"no way, we're not Traitors, right Tom" Vince said

"I'm sorry Vince, but my family comes first, I'm going to answer your questions willingly" Tom said

"You Traitor!" Vince screamed I stood behind him holding a syringe with stuff to make someone tell the truth, and I injected it into Vince before he could lung at Tom. His head the dropped as his mind became mush

Then I stepped into the light "you have my word as a Paw Patrol member, your family will be safe" I promised

I saw tom smile slightly as he looked at me "thank you"

"give me their location after this and I will have people go and retrieve your mate and bring her somewhere safe" I said

He nodded, and I saw Vince stir "ah, he is waking up … welcome back Vince" I said

"I'm glad to be here" he said clearly high from the drug.

"ok so first Question, where is Swift's Main base?" I asked

"it is in the center of the city in a large multiple floor warehouse." Tom said

"my next question where are they holding the Paw Patrol pups?" I asked

"they are being held at a different location; I do not know where that location is" Vince said honestly

"what kind of resistance can we expect?" I asked

"your going up against the big boss, who is the one who controls all the city's Gangs. he has called them all together, all 20 gangs" tom said

"So, I'm guessing that are they heavily armed and waiting" I asked

"you can bet your fluffy puppy ass on that one" Vince said laughing.

I shook my head and looked at tom

"ok that is all I have for now, if you could give me the location of your family, I'll send a group to bring them somewhere safe." I said

He nodded and gave me their location and luckily it was close by the airbase where we were staying. I called Ryder to send someone to retrieve the family.

"alright well now I have to take you both back with me" I said and stepped out of the light. I went over to a table where there were two last syringes filled with stuff that will knock them out. I grabbed them and walked back over to them.

"alright, lets take a trip" I said getting them to stand up and walk to my truck.

"they will come for me, and they will end you mutt" Vince growled as they entered the back of my truck.

"I'm sure they will Vince" I said as I jabbed the needle into him and pushed the drug into his blood "and I'll be waiting for them" I said as he fell over.

"thank you for keeping your promise" Tom said as he laid down on the ground "it's what we do" I said as I injected him.

I closed up the back and got into the front of my truck. I started driving and called Marshall,

"Hey Marshall, I've got some news" I said into the comms.

…

Marshall's POV:

I entered the fortress and into a courtyard. I walked towards an archway that led into the towers in front of me. I walked through the arch and into a hallway that led to a small lighted room. I kept walking and my nerves started to get the better of me as I got closer to the light. I gripped my gun and trudged forward into the light. When I entered the room, I realized that is was not very big but it was long. I looked to my left and right and it seemed to wrap around the building line a circle. I chose to go right and follow the corridor. As I kept walking I noticed a lot of doors on my left, I stopped at one after a few minutes of walking and decide to find out what was behind this door.

I walked up and pulled down on the handle, _damn it's locked_ I thought to myself. I reached into my pack and pulled out this little device. I placed it just under the deadbolt lock and took a few steps back. then there was a soft cutting sound and the device fell off and left a hole through the door. I smiled and opened the door. I waked in and it was cramped, but I quickly saw that it stretched around like the hallway. I walked down the path my light point in front of me. It didn't take long until I came upon an opening on my right. I walked into the hallway and soon it opened into a vast space. I shined my light all around but it didn't light up the whole room. I grunted in annoyance, _Bark Bark_ "flood light" I called out and out of my pack came a pole with a flood light on it, once it reached the right height it turned on.

I was mortified by what I saw, it was like the Roman Colosseum for dogs. I looked around to see rows and rows of stadium seats made from cement and in the center of this vast room, was a large sand pit where I could see the glimmer of blood stains and scuff marks in the sand from previous fights. There were clear areas where dogs entered into the ring and drag marks to more than likely where they left.

"Everest…" I breathed as I looked around. The thought of her having to fight in something like this now stuck in my head, and I'm powerless to stop it from happening. _I only hope that it didn't happen_ I thought as I left the ring.

I sprinted down to the ring and jumped inside of it. sand formed a nebulous all around me as my light made it hard to see. Soon the cloud of dust cleared and I looked towards the exit "flood light away" I said as I walked towards the exit. I entered in and found more tunnels that lead around the ring to different rooms. I walked around until I came to this barred door, it looked like a jail cell, but it turned out to be a hallway. I decided to cut my way through the bars and into a different chamber. After I got through the second door of bars I looked around and realized that standing before me were prisoner cells. I went over to every cell and looked inside each one, there once were prisoners in her because the scents in here were stale but not too old. I went through each cell and looked it up and down. I got to one of the last cells and I noticed two beds in the far corner.

"Weird" I said to myself and started searching the room. I came upon a blood stain, but this one was not too stale, only a day or two old once I started sniffing it. As I sniffed it, something familiar hit me.

"Wait… I know who's blood this is" I said to myself. I took a deep sniff and then my eyes widened as I figured it out "Skye" I breathed in disbelief.

I sniffed around and I picked up another scent, I found a different blood stain on the wall. I hesitated from sniffing it, then I took a sniff and to my dismay I recognized the scent immediately. It was Everest's blood. I felt something welling up inside me, I started to shake then I opened my mouth and screamed. To my own shock nothing came out at first, then the sound that did come out actually scared me. It was a wail that sounded like death, and complete agony and I got chills but I let it come out. The pain came in a barrage of what felt like freight trains. I soon started to lose my footing and I fell to the ground and I just started to cry.

"I was so fucking close!" I cried "if only I was here sooner, I-I could have saved you!" I continued

I cried for a solid 10 minutes laying on the ground, broken. Then I struggled to stand up, after some effort I did manage to stand up.

"get a grip of yourself Marshall" I scolded myself "you can't give up now, you have to find her, she might die if you don't find her" I told myself I shook out my fur to get ahold of myself.

I spun around and sprinted out of the cell and out of his building. I burst out of the tower and continued to sprint through the indoor city. When I got out of the building, my pup tag went off

"Marshall, I've got some news" Rocky aid on the other side

"What have you got Rocky" I asked trying to hide the small shake in my voice

"I have information on where the gangs are hiding" Rocky said

"ok, I actually found something as well" I said

"what did you find?" Rocky asked

"I found a location of a huge base" I said

"Seriously! Where and anything on the girls?" rocky asked excitedly

"I found a small city in the warehouse along with a huge fortress. They are gone though" I told him

"shit, well I might have a location where the girls are but it's a longshot. they may not be there anymore" Rocky said

"it's better than nothing at this point, let's head back to the base to report our findings" I said

"sounds good, I'll see you there Marshall" Rocky said and hung up.

 _I think I will keep this a secret for now and spare the other the pain I'm feeling right now_ I thought to my self

* * *

No Way! They were so Close To Getting The Girls! how will the others take the news? will Marshall even tell everybody or keep the secret for himself. some good news though; thanks to Rocky, the pups may just have the upper hand against the gang dogs. Now that they have this information, they have a chance.

Talk about spooky, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. so as always let me know what you thought about the story. if you have comments, questions, or concerns (especially if I spelled something wrong, I tend to do that sometimes lol) you can leave a review or PM me and I will answer you the best I can. I'm not sure when I will post again but I will as soon as I can.

So until we meet again readers, TTFN!


	19. The First Battle

Hello readers, I'm back with this chapter and I will be posting a new chapter tomorrow as well, I just need to put the finishing touches on the next chapter. back to back posting days!. but for now lets see what the reviews had to say from the last chapter:

 **Amelia154** : Thank you for the compliment.

 **Rescue Wolf** : Swift has a plan, that is all I will say. what do you mean by superpower? none of the charters have superpowers, they have technology to help in the search. I will do that.

 **Seilornyan** : The pups may have some luck of finding the girls, I mean Marshall found were the girl were previously. Also, I have been working on that story more now, especially since the actual event is coming up soon.

well I believe that is all the reviews that were left, so lets back to the story. the war is about to begin, enjoy.

* * *

Cody's POV:

We were sent on a mission to retrieve a family who was in danger from the gangs as one of the gang members Rocky caught told us all he knew. Cooper and I were assigned to get them to a safer location while this whole war went down between us and the gang dogs. We drove through the country to the address that was given to us by Rocky.

After driving for about 15 minutes, we came up to a farmhouse. The dirt driveway to the house was long. When we pulled up we saw some other tire tracks that were fresh.

"Oh crap, they are here" Cooper said and I gunned it down the driveway. When we came up to the house there were two other cars there.

"It looks like the gang dogs beat us here" I said as we got out of the SWAT truck. We were geared up for this exact reason for the possibility of a shootout.

Cooper and I got our M4s and headed towards the house. I looked at Cooper and he gestured to go around the house on the right while he went left. With my gun at the ready, I snuck around towards the backyard. I peered around the first corner and saw a dog with a bandanna on him, I ducked back behind the corner and pulled out my corner shot gun and I turned the front of the gun to a 90-degree angle and put the gun around the corner. I looked at the screen on the gun, aimed, and fired. The gang dog hit the floor with a defining thud.

Then I saw another dog behind him and I gasped. I quickly took aim and took him out so he could not alarm anyone, I took a breath of relief as I made the gun straight and continued on to the backyard. As I reached the backyard I saw more guard dogs at the door, I set up the corner shot took aim and dropped the guard. At the same time the other guard dropped as well, I poked my head around the corner confused and saw Cooper standing there with a smirk on his face

"Are you always this nervous Cody?" Cooper asked laughing

"No, I just was surprised when the other guy dropped and I didn't shoot him" I said scratching my head in embarrassment

"Oh sure, that's what it is" Cooper laughed

"Cut it out, we have a mission to finish" I said and Cooper chuckled but stopped as we entered in the house.

As we entered, I tried to listen to see if I could find the family, but I could hear nothing. Then I picked up some footsteps above us, I looked back to Cooper and nodded. We went to a staircase and slowly went up the stairs with our guns at the ready. When we came up to the second floor, I motioned to cooper to check the rooms on the left and I'll check the rooms on the right. We spilt and I came up to the first room and behind it, I could hear someone talking.

"Please let me go, why are you doing this?" the voice of a child screamed

"Your father did something bad, so we are here to punish him" a deeper voice said

I took out a lock pick and started to pick the lock.

"Please let me go, I didn't do anything" the child said crying

"You're getting on my nerves kid, now shut up" the gang dog said

Suddenly the lock clicked and I slowly opened the door, inside I saw the dog turn to the pup

"I said let me go you jerk!" the pup screamed and watched the pup kick the gang dog in the face.

"Ok, now I've had enough of you kid" the gang dog snarled shoving the young pup into the wall pointing his gun at her.

"Oh no you don't" I said quietly and shot the gang dog, he dropped to the floor

I walked through the door to see the pup all tied up, she was about to say something but I silenced him by putting my paw over his mouth.

"Those mean dogs don't know we are here so let's keep it that way" I whispered to the pup

"Ok" she whispered as I untied her.

"Stay here and hide until my partner or I come to get you once we finish off the other bad dogs" I said to her

She nodded and quietly hid under her bed

I then stood up and walked out of the bedroom to the next door.

"Where's my dad, he won't be happy with you" I defiant voice said it's another child I thought

"Your dad was captured and spilled some secrets, so now he is going to pay" a voice said

I tried the door and it was also locked. I got to work on picking the lock

"What are you going to do then?" the child demanded

I got the door to unlock quicker this time and I slowly opened the door to see inside

"How about we find out" the gang dog said and pointed a gun at the older pup

"Wait please don't" the pup begged and at that point, I crept into the room behind the gang dog

"Your dad has to learn what it means to betray us," he said

"Sorry that's not happening" I whispered into the dog's ear then I snapped his neck and gently set him on the ground

"Are you alright there son?" I said to the young pup

"I'm fine, how're my little sisters?" he asked frantically

"The one next door is safe, and my partner is getting your other sister. Now I need you to stay in here where it's a little safer and stay hidden. My partner or I will come to get you once we are done" I told him

He nodded and hid in his closet

I crept back into the hallway and saw one of the doors opening, I aimed my gun at the door as I didn't know who was coming out.

…

Cooper's POV:

As Cody went right on the second floor I went left and up to the first door, I could hear someone pacing inside as well as some sniffles as if someone was crying.

"Enough with the crying, it's getting annoying mutt" a deep voice yelled

"I'm sorry, but I'm scared" a young voice said

"I don't care, anymore whining and I will shoot you" the voice boomed

I quickly tried the door… locked. Damn, looks like I'll have to pick it I thought as I got my stuff out then I got to work getting the door open.

"Please let me go I'll do anything" the young voice begged

"No, now Shut Up!" I heard him scream and a slap sounded and the young pup yelped in pain

Just then I finally got it unlocked at the same time as the slap and I slowly opened the door. I peered through and couldn't see anyone. I grabbed my corner shot with silencer and used it to peer around the corner.

The pup was tied up and laying on a coffee table on her back

"you are a big meanie" she said and stuck her tongue out at the brute that was pacing in front of her

Then I saw him hit her twice and she started to cry

"That's it now I'm done with you" he said and pointed a pistol at her head. That was when I pulled the trigger and shot the gang dog, he fell but wasn't dead as he clutched is leg

"What the …"

I shot him again before he could sound any type of alarm. I rushed in and untied the little pup "are you alright?" I asked the young pup

She shook her head tears streaming down her face as I untied her

"H-he kept hitting me anytime I talked, a-and sometimes just for fun" she said and fell into my chest crying, I let her cry into me for a little bit but then I realized that I was on the clock.

"It's ok, but right now I need you to do something for me" I asked

She looked up "what is it?" she asked her face was stained from crying

"I need you to hide and stay very quiet for a little bit, while I finish up with these bad dogs, I'll be back soon" I said

She nodded and rushed under her bed. I got up grabbed my gun and headed to the room next door.

I walked up to the door and listened to what was happening.

"Please, don't hurt my kids. Just let them live and you can take me" a desperate voice said

"Quite Bitch, even if we do kill you first, then we will kill your kids after" a deeper voice replied

"You Monster" the mom sneered then there was a slap

At that point, I started to pick the lock.

"I'm not the monster, your husband is the monster. He betrayed us and now he will pay … by losing his family" the dog said

I finally opened the door and saw him pointing a pistol at the mom. I quickly took aim and fired and as the dog fell a gunshot was fired and I leaped into the room to see if it hit the mom. The gang dog was dead on the floor and the mom was tied up shaking. I quickly went over her whole body and saw no entry hole of the bullet. I looked up and saw that it hit the end of her bed just above her.

"Miss are you alright?" I asked

She opened her eyes "who are you" she asked

"I'm one of the dogs sent to save you, I'm with the Paw Patrol we are here because your husband asked us to come to get you" I said untying her

"How are my kids?! Are they safe?!" She asked sounding frantic

"Miss they are alright, my partner and I have saved your kids" I reassured her

"Oh thank you, they came in here earlier today and separated us into our own rooms and the leader who is now dead in front of me said to me that since my husband betrayed the gang, they were to kill us. But they were to wait until they got my husband back then kill us in front of him." She explained

"Well, that is not going to happen because we are here to get you and your kids out of here to a safe area where you will be protected by us until things die down" I said

"Oh good, well let's get out of here I don't know if there will be more of them coming" she said

"Great idea, let's gather the children and get you out of here" I said and headed and opened the door

Across the hall I could see Cody pointing his gun at me, "Hey Cody, it's just me" I said

"Ok, I thought that you were one of the gang members" Cody said

"Hey, I'm not that ugly ya know" I said

Cody started to laugh, "Alright, we'll grab the kids over there and you grab the one over by you, everyone meet downstairs" I said and the mom headed over by Cody to grab the kids, I went back into the other room to grab the youngest.

I walked in and I could still hear her crying. I lifted up the bed to reveal the young girl "well hello little lady" she stood up and walked out and I set down the bed.

"How are you doing" I asked

"My body hurts still" she said whimpering

I picked her up and laid her on my back "don't worry, those mean dogs won't hurt you anymore" I said as I carried her downstairs. When I got downstairs everyone was waiting,

"Alright let's get all of you out of here" I said and we headed out to our trucks, loaded up and headed to the safe house.

* * *

Woah, the first battle of this war. what will swift do when he gets word of what happened, who knows. The war has begun, will the pups survive and win or fail. all will be reveled in the coming chapters.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be out tomorrow or Friday. like I said before, I just have to put on the finishing touches. super excited, stay tuned.

as always, let me know what you thought of this chapter. if you have comments, questions, or concerns, you can leave a review or PM me and I will answer you the best I can.

until we meet again, TTFN


	20. Si Vis Pacem Para Bellum

Hello Readers, I'm back again with another exciting chapter. Sorry for being a little late but life goes on. This will be another action packed chapter. so lets check and see if there was any reviews from the chapter

 **Rescue Wolf:** I did explain it in a more previous chapter, Rocky contacted Marshall and told him that he got some information, meaning from the two dogs he captured. Ryder was then informed, which I did not put in, only to save time. if that was what you meant I'm sorry about that. I will try to be more explanatorily in future chapters. Oh Marshall's super heat/fire powers and I knew about Cody's powers about transformation, I just didn't think that he needed them for the mission.

 **The Atlas** **Guardian:** Thank you, I try my best.

 **seilornyan:** I'm glad you liked it.

So I believe that was all from the last chapter, so lets get into this chapter, I'll explain the title at the end of this chapter if you don't know what it means. but anyways lets get into the action, enjoy

* * *

Chase's POV:

It was the day after we arrived; Zuma, Rubble, and I were told to patrol the streets of the city. We divided the city up into three sectors, I took the first sector, Rubble took the second and Zuma took the third. After we decided on that we all went to out areas and started searching for any signs of the gangs.

"Rubble, Zuma, I want to stay in contact with you so let's report every 30 minutes" I said over comms

"Sure thing, Chase" Rubble said

"You got it dude" Zuma said

I hung up and continued to patrol the streets in the new police cruiser that was loaned to me by Lucky, Rubble and Zuma also got one as well. They were the top of the line models with what we were told lots of fancy tricks.

As I went down the streets, one after another, I soon realized that I was in the suburbs area or close by. Since that was part of Rubble's sector, I decided to turn onto a different street and into the suburbs of my area. I drove up and down the streets, searching every area for any signs of the gangs. As I drove up one road, I kept getting the feeling I was being watched. At first I thought that it was just from the occasional walker by so I just let it go. Then as I was turning onto the next street I noticed something moving by the trash cans across from me at one of the street corners.

I pulled my truck over to the side and approached the trach cans.

"All Right Who's There. Show Yourself!" I called out

Suddenly a dog shot out from behind the cans and dashed off. I jumped into my truck and took off after him down the street, sirens blaring. I couldn't tell what the dog looked like because they were running through a passage through interconnecting backyards. I speed ahead of the dog and turned off my sirens and waited. Then as soon as I heard the dog coming I jumped out of my truck, when the dog came into sight I jumped and tacked the dog.

"I got you now you… what?!"

I looked down to find a dog who I was surprised to see, then I started to growl

"Well, they got you on stalker duty now, Sylvia"

I stared down at the vile blue devil dog as she glared up at me

"Yeah they do, now… get off!" she screamed and kicked her back legs into my stomach and I was sent flying. She then scrambled up and bolted down the street. I got up, jumped into my truck and speed off after her down the street. She dipped and dodge from being on the sidewalk to behind houses, I would be drifting around corners so I could keep up with her. Soon I found myself at the edge of the city but I had a score to settle with that mutt so I kept chasing.

Soon she was running in an area I was familiar with, the area where I lived as a street dog. I pulled over and jumped out of the car and took off after her on foot. She turned down an alleyway and I skirted the previous one and she sped past me as I ended up right on her tail. I hopped a fence as she sped on. I climbed up some boxed and ended up on a roof and took off in the direction Sylvia took off. soon I had caught up to her and as she ran down the alleyway I was following her on the rooftops. As she sprinted I was jumping gaps between rooftops and keeping pace with her. then I decided I had enough fun and I sprinted ahead of her and made my decent on the rooftops until I came up on the lowest rooftop and I had matched pace with sylva. As I made my way down she was coming to the end of the alleyway. Then I reached the lowest roof and leapt of the roof and landed squarely on Sylvia's shoulders

*OOFT* ", Hey! Get Off Me You Sad Excuse For A Dog!" she screamed struggling under my paws

"Look who's talking" I countered, *Bark* "hand cuffs" and out came specially designed dog cuffs that would allow me to restrain all four paws. I cuffed her right front and back legs followed by her left front and back legs. As I cuffed her I could hear her cursing under her breath.

"You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law; you have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you; Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" I asked

"Yes" she grunted as I lifted her to her feet

"With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak with me?" I asked

"Fuck You Mutt" she uttered and I hit her

"OW!"

"I'd watch that language of yours young lady, they won't take kindly to that at the pound" I said smartly

"Screw Off" she screamed and I hit her again

"AH!"

"Wow your parents must be ashamed of you and your mouth" I said and shoved her towards my truck.

"Fuck You, You Prick!" she screamed

This time I decided to hit her twice in the rear as she got into the truck causing her to fall into the truck.

"Son of a dog!" she screamed as I threw her into the back of my truck and slammed the doors on her

"I finally caught you, what a relief that is. Now you will answer for all of your crimes Sylvia. The crimes to me, the Paw Patrol, and to multiple cities" I said

"I will not pay for nothing" she snarled as she leapt up to the barred window

"We will see about that" I said and hopped into my truck

I taped my pup tag to check in on the others

"Rubble here" Rubble answered

"Hey Rubble, how's the search" I asked

"I haven't found anything yet but I'll keep looking" he said

"Sounds good, I'll see you later, stay safe" I said

"I'll see you later" he said and hung up. Then I called Zuma,

"Zuma here" he answered

"Zuma it's chase, how's it going in your area" I asked

"Nothing yet but I'll keep looking Chase" he said

"Sound good, I'll see ya later, stay safe" I said

"You got it dude" he said and hung up.

I decided to keep patrolling even though I know I had Sylvia in the back. I just wanted to see if I could find anything or anyone else that could help us in our mission.

…

Rubble's POV:

As I patrolled the streets of the main suburban area I came across a town center, somewhat similar to Adventure Bay's downtown. I looked around for anything suspicious in the town center, but I had only just started so I didn't find anything.

As I was driving down main street when I heard a loud crashing sound down one of the streets. I switched on the lights and sirens and took off one of the side streets. The street was filled with shops and I saw that one of the shop windows was shattered. I jumped out of the cruiser and pulled out a 9mm pistol and went into the shop.

"Detmold Police, who is in here!" I called out, there was no answer

The shop was a convenience shop, as I walked down the aisles I saw some of the prices and they were cheap. As I got to the end of the aisle I heard something drop a few isles down, I rushed down a few isles and hid behind one of the shelves as I heard someone rustling through items. I peered around the corner and saw a dog rummaging through the shelves.

I leapt out and pointed my gun at the dog "Freeze! Detmold police!" I screamed

The dog looked at me in shock "Never!" He screamed and charged me.

"Stop or I'll shoot" I warned but before I could pull the trigger he collided with me, knocking me into the wall behind me and took off down a different aisle. I shook my fur out then sprinted down the aisle where he was before and saw him just getting out of a different aisle. I took aim with my pistol and fired a few shots after missing the first two I finally got him just before he reached the door and he stumbled.

I put my gun away and ran up to him and pinned him down. once I finally got a look at the dog I realized that he looked smaller than what I first thought "who are you, and why are you here" I demanded

"I was here to get some food" the dog said with a higher voice then shook his head, "what the fuck did you shoot me with?" the dog asked shaking his head again

"A knockout shot, you'll be sleeping soon there bud" I said

"Fuck" the dog said

"You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law; you have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you; Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" I asked as I placed cuffs on the dog

"Yeah, I got it. I may be a pup but I know my rights" he replied then grunted as I finished putting cuff on him

"What? Can I ask how old you are?" I said shocked

"I'm 4" the pup replied annoyed

"Well, you are going to be coming with me for questioning" I said lifting the pup by the scruff

"Hey, put me down" he screamed

"I will in a minute" I said through the fur in my mouth

"I said put me down you damn stupid mutt!" the pup screamed

"Well if you insist" I said and put him in the back of my cruiser "There you go, I have put you down" I said and closed the door.

I took a deep sigh as I walked up to the front door of the cruiser. As I opened the door I was suddenly hit in the head by a rock. I spun around and drew out my pistol

"Who is there?! ... Show yourself!" I demanded as I slowly panned the street. Just then another young pup appeared from behind a fence across the street

"Let go of my brother" the pup demanded; this must be his sister I thought to myself

"No, he broke the law" I said lowering my gun

"I said let him go" the pup snarled menacingly and started to approach me

"Hey, hold on a second, I don't want to have to take you in too" I said trying to get her to calm down

"I won't ask again you stupid mutt, let go of my brother" she demanded

"Is that a threat, pup" I asked

"Yes and a promise" she said

"Ok now I'm telling you to stop this" I told her

"I warned you" the pup said and launched herself at me

I braced myself for the impact and as she hit me I fell on my back and rolled and came down on top of her, pinning her down. she looked up at me, fear glazed her eyes

"I'm sorry but now I have to take you in for assaulting a police officer" I said pulling out some cuffs and cuffing her as well.

I gave a big sigh "You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law; you have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you; Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" I asked as I placed cuffs on the pup

She said nothing

"Would you like me to explain these rights to you" I asked

"No! you stupid fucking police mutt, I know what they mean. My parents taught me what they mean" she growled

"Wow you really are his sister. You must be younger though" I said

"Yeah, so. I'm 2" she said defiantly

"Well someone your age should not know language like that" I said standing up and grabbing her by the scruff as well and carried her to the back of my truck, opened the door and set her inside.

"Lilly, what are you doing here? I told you not to come out, no matter what" her brother said

"I'm sorry Ethan, but I didn't want the police dog to take you away" she said

"But now you're in big trouble as well" he said

"I know, I'm really sorry" she said lowering her head

Ethan sighed "come here Lilly" Ethan said in a kind tone

Lilly walked up and laid down next to her brother, and almost instantly fell asleep. That was when I decided to close the door. I walked back to the door of the car and looked around to make sure no one ease attacked me. then I got into my cruiser and headed back to the base to question these kids about the gangs, they both had headbands around their necks. I pressed my pup tag and called Ryder.

"Ryder, it's Rubble. I caught 2 dogs who were robbing a shop and I think they might be with the gang. I'm bringing them in for questioning" I said

"Sounds good, Rubble see you soon" Ryder said and hung up

I then turned on the car and drove to the base.

…

Zuma's POV:

As I patrolled my area of the city which was part of the edge of the big city and the suburban on the other side of town. Chase I on the west side, I'm covering the east side, and Rubble covers us in the middle, which is the center of the city. As I drove up and down the streets it was pretty quiet, It seemed like this search would be a lost cause. Suddenly I heard gunshots, I turned on my sirens and blazed down the street. I came to this house where there were there were multiple cars where people and dogs were shooting each other while the neighborhood fled in terror. I skidded to a halt so my driver door saw facing away from the firefight, I got out and pointed my gun at the shootout.

"Detmold Police, Cease Fire and Put Your Hands Up!" I screamed

Some of the people in the group outside turned to me and started shooting me. I dropped behind my car

"Son of a Dog!" I screamed and reached for a radio.

"This is Zuma of the Paw Patrol; I'm pinned down in the east suburbs. I need backup!" I said as shots rang out and flew past me

"Zuma it's Lucky, I'm sending a squad to you now, they shouldn't be long. Hang in there" Lucky said

"Copy that" I said, took a deep breath, stood up and started to fire back at the group. I took out the first guy I shot at, but then three more turned and started firing at me. A shot hit the top of my cruiser and sent sparks. I dropped for cover and crawled to the back of the car, I popped back up and started firing back and took out two of them as I had surprised them for only a moment. Then a few more started shooting at me, suddenly there was a sharp pain in my shoulder, I dropped and clutched my shoulder. I looked at my paw and it was cover in blood.

 _I've been shot!_ I thought to myself, I got worried, but I knew I had to keep fighting. I grabbed the radio,

"This is Zuma, I've Been Shot, I Wepeat Officer Shot" I said and threw down the radio

I moved towards the middle of my car, opened the windows in my car, aimed through the windows and started firing once again at the group. They were confused for a moment but started firing back.

"Where is that backup!" I said trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder. I moved to the front and took position there. They kept firing at me with no end. Suddenly my other shoulder was hit and I dropped, screaming in pain. Just then I heard other sirens and the gunshots increased all around me.

"Zuma!" I looked around to see who was calling me

"Zuma are you alright" I looked up to see Marshall standing there and I turned to see Lucky rush by me and take cover behind my car and fire back at the group

"Don't worry buddy, I'll have you patched back up soon, just hang in there" Marshall said over the gun shots.

Suddenly there was a loud scream that sent horror through my body "Grenade!" and there was a loud boom a second later, Marshall threw himself over me as debris showered us

"Hold on Zuma" Marshall screamed as he started to apply bandages. It didn't take him too long especially since he was also voiding shots

"How many of these sons of bitches are there" I heard Lucky scream as he took cover from a barrage of shots

"Enough" I managed to say

"There, done" Marshall said

"Finally" I said getting up

"What are you doing?!" Marshall said

"Helping in this firefight" I said slamming into my car

"But your seriously injured" I heard Marshall scream as I took a few shots at the group still fighting back

"I don't care Marshall" I said looking at him then firing a few more shots and hitting another member of the group.

"Zuma, do you know what this is all about" Lucky asked taking another few shots before ducking back down for cover.

"I think this is a dispute between gang members, I could see different color bandanas on each side of the firefight, but now they have joined forces" I said breathing heavily

"well that is interesting" Lucky said when suddenly there was a spark above Lucky's head

"Shit" Lucky screamed

I popped back up and fired a few shots and hit someone then ducked back down

"Zuma, you have to take it easy" Marshall warned

"Marshall I don't have a choice; we are in a firefight here. Now get your gun and help us fight" I said

"Fine, I'll fight but I need to make sure Lucky is ok" Marshall said

"I'm fine, I wasn't hit" Lucky said

Marshall grabbed a gun and fired a few shots at the gang members and took cover. Suddenly the shots stopped and the avenue was silent. it was so soundless that you could hear a pin drop. Lucky popped his head up.

"Surrender now, no one else needs to die here!" Lucky screamed

"Yeah right, like you would let us live. you're working with the Paw Patrol. Our boss wants them captured or dead and that is what we have to do" one of them said

"you can give up now and live or this fire fight will end with all of you dead" Lucky warned pointing his gun at the group.

There was once again an ominous silence, then a person stood up "we surrender, I would rather not lose anyone else" the man said there were some objections behind him but he silenced them. Police officers moved in guns up and arrested everyone who was left standing and medics rushed in, including Marshall, to try and save anyone injured.

I stood up and stumbled a little, "careful there Zuma" Lucky said steading me

"Thanks for the help" I said

"No problem Zuma" Lucky said

"That was weally scary" I gasped out

"Yeah, that was a pretty bad shootout" Lucky said "it's one of the worse I've seen in a while"

"I also don't feel the greatest" I said

"Well you were shot twice Zuma; you need to head back to the base and rest" Lucky ordered

"but my mission isn't…" I started and stumbled trying to get up

"I don't care Zuma; you are seriously injured and need to rest. Now as the Lieutenant of this police force I order you to return to the base and rest" he ordered again

"But Ryder gave me this mission and I" I started

"Zuma, Enough! Ryder told me to order you back. he figured that you might try to resist and if I have to I will take you back by force. Now I will only ask you once more. Go back to the base … Now" Lucky threatened

"Ok fine, but who will take over for me?" I asked

"I will have one of my men do it, now get into Marshall's ambulance, he will take you back. Your cruiser needs to be repaired" Lucky said

I grumbled under my breath but I walked to the ambulance where Marshall was waiting, "good choice Zuma, Ryder is pretty worried since you said you were shot" he said

I huffed as I got into the ambulance and laid down on the stretcher inside the back. Marshall closed the door and he ambulance drove off with sirens blaring.

…

Marshall's POV:

I watched as Zuma reached for his left shoulder and touched it. He hissed in pain as he looked at his paw. Blood still covered it,

"Fuck" He coughed out

"Careful, Zuma. Let me look at those" I said, he nodded and moved his paw

I started to remove the gauze that was covering the gunshot wounds. Zuma winced and screwed up his face as they came off,

"Shit" he hissed in pain

"Zuma, stop swearing" I told him

"I'm sorry, but it hurts Marshall" he said

"But still, I know for a fact that Ryder taught you that swearing is bad." I said

"Can you just fix me up now" he said annoyed

I sighted "sure, but enough of the swearing" I said and continued to fix up Zuma's wounds

Zuma hissed as I cleaned the blood around the holes.

"Marshall, I'm scared" Zuma said

"You'll be ok Zuma, just hang in there buddy" I said

"I'm getting tired" Zuma said

"Stay with me Zuma, we are almost to the base" I said getting worried

Just then Zuma's eyes closed "Zuma?" I asked, there was no response

"Zuma Wake Up!" I screamed but he still did not answer me. _Crap he passed out_ I said myself

Just then the Ambulance came to a stop and the back doors flung open. Standing outside was Ryder and Rocky.

"How is Zuma" Ryder asked as I pushed out the stretcher and other medics surrounded me.

"He will be ok; I just need to get these bullets out of him" I said

"Will he be able to walk" Rocky asked changing the subject

"I will make sure he can" I said and I pushed the stretcher into the hospital wing of the base leaving Ryder and Rocky behind. We rushed Zuma into an O.R. and I prepped for surgery. "Welcome Marshall" I turned to see Medic standing there all prepped and ready for surgery.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here" I asked

"I was called by Ryder to come here, I heard there is going to be a war. And where there is war there is going to be injuries" Medic said

"So, you've come to help me then" I said

"You know it big bro" she said "I'll see you out on the floor" she said walking through the door into the O.R.

Once I was prepped and Zuma was put under I started to remove the bullets.

"Hand me that tweezers" I asked Medic on my left and she handed me the curved tip tweezers.

"And that clamp" I asked another doctor on the other side of the table

The doctor handed me a clamp that would open the wound so I can get to the bullet. I inserted the clip and opened the wound a little. Then I went into the wound and pulled out the bullet. Blood started to ooze out of the wound.

"Alright clean up the wound and close it up, I'll move to the next one" I said moving to the other side of the table "Medic, would you please join me" I asked

"Of course, Marshall" she said and moved around the table and stood to my right.

While the other doctors cleaned up the wound on the left shoulder Medic and I got the bullet out of Zuma's right shoulder. Medic inserted the clamp and opened the wound a little. I then went into the hole to get the bullet, with a little trouble, I finally pulled it out and Medic applied pressure as blood started to ooze out of the wound.

"alright let's get this wound patched up" I said to my sister

"Let's do it" she said and reached for the stitches box. Medic and I stitched Zuma back up and took off the anesthetics mask off of Zuma and moved him to a different room.

Then Medic and I went back to take off our blood covers jackets and other clothes.

"Hey thanks for coming and for your help Medic" I said

"No problem Marshall, it's what family does. I'll be staying here till you guys go home" Medic said

"What about the hospital back home?" I asked

"I told them about what happened and they told me to go and I even brought some other doctors from home. We got enough doctors back home and since it is a teaching hospital I think they are fine without me and a few doctors." Medic said

"Well I'm glad to have you here little sister" I said smiling as I washed my paws

"I'm glad to be here to help you" Medic said smiling

* * *

Holy crap, so many things happening! Sylvia is Finally captured; Rubble catches more members, more then likely the youngest; Zuma is Shot! and Medic returns to help out. Wow my head is spinning.

Ok, so the meaning behind the title. I actually got the idea form the Third John Wick Movie called Parabellum. it means "prepare for war" but the title I put means "if you wan peace, Prepare for war". which I think is clearly shown in this chapter.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. if you have any questions, comments or concerns about the story to this point, let me know. you can PM or review and I will answer the best I can. as for the next chapter, I'm hoping to do another chapter by next week Friday, but I'm not sure how things will work out.

so until we meet again, TTFN.


	21. Shining New Light

Hello Readers, I'm back. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back. Things kept coming up and keeping me away from writing but I have been working when I can and now I have decided to post a couple chapters today. so this is the first of two chapters. so lets get to the reviews.

 **Rescue** **Wolf:** I'm not really sure what you mean by the gang dogs and tom's family, why not PM me so that I can better answer that question because I'm just a little confused. That bullet scene was a tough one to describe, I had to actually do some serious research on that and I will not go into detail on what I did as research. Thanks for the support, I guess this time I did take my time.

 **Amelia154:** Thank you for the complements, I think a lot of people are glad Sylvia is finally caught. I think Zuma will be ok, he is a tough pup.

 **seilornyan:** we will just have to wait and see on Swift. To answer your question on how many chapters left, I'm not sure, but it is winding down, that much I can tell you.

I believe that is all for reviews so lets get to the story, enjoy

* * *

Ryder's POV:

As I waited for Marshall to finish patching up Zuma, I heard sirens in the distance. I looked up and saw Rubble's cruiser coming down the road and then he pulled in.

"Hey Ryder, I heard what happened how's Zuma?" He asked as he got out of the car.

"He is in with Marshall right now" I told him

"Ok good" Rubble said walking to the back door of his car and opened it.

"Alright you two, out you come" Rubble said, two young pups jumped out of the cruiser.

"Rubble, who are these two?" I asked curiously

"Well Ethan here, was attempting to rob a store and after I caught him, his sister Lilly here demanded her brothers release and attacked me when I said no" Rubble reported as he walked the young pups out of the hangar and into the main area of the base.

"Wow, these two seem like troublemakers" I said

"Yep they do, I'll talk to you later Ryder" Rubble said walk the two young pups to the pound area of the base.

Just then my pup pad rang, on it was Chase's symbol.

"Hey chase, how's it going back at the shootout scene" I asked

"All is cleaned up there Ryder sir, I'm on my way back with a special package. I'm going to need armed guards when I arrive" Chase said

"Ok Chase, can I ask what you are bringing in" I asked

"You'll find out in a minute; I just entered the base but it's nothing too dangerous" Chase said then in the distance I could hear sirens.

"Hey you four, get ready. We have a package incoming" I ordered four soldiers who were standing near the front entrance of the hanger. A minute later Chase pulled up in his truck.

"Hey Ryder, ready to see the package, it's been in there a while" Chase said with a smirk

"Let's see it" I said and gestured the guards to come to the truck

I stood in front of the doors at the back of Chase's truck. Chase stood in front of the doors waiting on my signal. I nodded and chase turned to open the doors. When he opened them, I was shocked at what was inside.

"Hello there Sylvia" I said

"Ryder, nice to see you again" Sylvia said in a nice but sarcastic tone.

"it's nice to see you as well, although you still will answer for what you have done." I said

"I've sustained enough in my life, but I won't have answer for anything" Sylvia said rebelliously

"I'm disappointed in you and disillusioned in what you've become Sylvia, you would have been better off working with the Paw Patrol, but I guess you made your choice" I said

Sylvia looked up at me in distain, but I caught a glint of dejection in her eyes as she was escorted away. I don't know much about Sylvia, but as I have raised the pups and I know that you can't belie your true feelings to yourself or others.

I just watched as she walked away, shaking my head. Then I saw Rubble and Rocky walking towards me.

"hey boys, did you finish your interrogations Rubble?" I asked surprised

"They actually haven't started yet. I was wondering if you would want to come and join us while I do the interrogations?" Rubble asked me

"Sure, I'd be glad to" I said then looked towards the door that chase was walking through.

"Was that Sylvia I saw just a minute ago" Rocky asked shocked

"Yep, chase has finally caught her. Now I'm just worried about how chase will handle this" I said

"What do you mean?" Rubble asked curiously

"I mean interrogating her, interacting with her. I'm worried about how he will interact with her. It could get messy" I said concerned

"I think that he will handle it, otherwise we will be here to stop him from killing her" Rocky said laughing at the end.

"Come on Ryder, those kids are waiting for us" Rubble said gesturing me to follow him.

I followed Rubble and Rocky through the base until we came up to a set of metal double doors. We walked through them into a dimly lit hallway. We walked down to the end, took a left and went all the way down and stopped at the end of the hallway and entered a door on the right. It opened into a bigger room shaped in a u as the interrogation room took up a good chunk of the room.

"Where are the kids?" I asked looking around the room

"they are in the next room, it's a holding room which I will be going in to babysit one while the other is questioned" Rocky said walking to a door on my right and going through it.

About a moment later a young boy pup entered the interrogation room and sat down at the table in the middle of the room. His paws were then cuffed to the table by Rocky. Rocky then left through the door he came through leaving the pup alone in the room.

"Well, looks like I'm up" Rubble said

"Good luck Rubble, don't go too hard on him" I said

"We'll see" he said and walked into the small room with the pup. I walked over to the window on the right side of the room and watched as Rubble took a seat on the other side of the table across from the pup. The pup scowled at him as Rubble sat down.

"Rubble of the Paw Patrol presiding the case. Ethan Brown, age five, history of robbing small convenience stores and involved in two bank heists. That's a pretty bad rep pup." Rubble said looking up at Ethan. Ethan did not look at Rubble or say anything.

"You look thirsty, did you want some water Ethan?" I asked

Ethan looked up and nodded. Rubble pressed a button under the table and a light went off right by me and someone walked past me and into the door with a bowl of water. The young man set it on the table and walked out without uttering a sound.

Ethan looked at the water, hesitated for a moment, then started to lap up the water generously.

"Wow, you must have been thirsty there son" Rubble said

Ethan stopped and glared at him "you are not my father, do not call me son" he growled then went back to drinking the water. Rubble smirked after Ethan said that. Once he was done drinking Ethan looked up at Rubble.

"Thank you for the water" he said sincerely

"Your welcome, now I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer me the best you can. Are you willing to answer my questions?" Ethan looks at the window I'm standing behind and then back to Rubble. Ethan nods slowly "yes"

"Great. So, I'm guessing by the bandanna you and your sister wear you are in one of the gangs here in the city, is that right?" Rubble asked

Ethan nodded, "I'm sorry but I need a verbal response for the record" Rubble said

Ethan sighed "yes that is right"

"Are you part of the gangs that are at war with us?" Rubble asked

"Yes but…" Ethan started but then stopped shuffling his paws

"But what?" Rubble asked curiously

"But … we don't really associate with any of them anymore" Ethan said hatred strong in his voice

"Why is that?" He asked

"I'd rather not talk about it, it's too painful" he said "and my sister is too young to remember so don't ask her for the reason because she was only a baby at the time" Ethan quickly added

"Alright we will move on then. Do you know exactly where their main base is" Rubble asked

"Why would you want to go there? You'll die you know" Ethan asked

"Because they took some of my friends, now if you know where I would really like to know" Rubble asked.

"Last I heard, they were in the center of the city, exactly where I do not know. I only heard in the middle of the city." Ethan said

"Alright well, now I will move on to your sister. You are free to return in the holding room. Thank you for answering my questions" Rubble said

Just then Lucky came back and took Ethan through the door behind where he was just sitting. A few moments later Lilly walked through and hopped on the chair. Rubble had to lower it so she'd could be comfortable.

"Hello Lily, how are you" Rubble asked

"How do you think" she said spitefully

"Well now, is that how it's going to be" Rubble started in a serious manner "Would you be willing to answer my questions?"

"I'm not answering anything you ask without my brother here" she stated and glared at him.

Rubble stared at her for a moment, "alright I'll allow it" Rubble finally said

Just then the door opened and Ethan walked out "what's going on, Lilly are you ok?" Ethan asked concerned

"I'm fine" she huffed

"you're not causing trouble are you" Ethan asked her

Lilly pouted and did not respond to her brother

"Lillian…" Ethan warned

"she is doing nothing wrong, she just requested you here while I ask her questions

"oh, ok" Ethan said

"alright then lets get started. So, do you by chance know how long you have been in the gang" Rubble asked

Lilly said nothing, "Lillian, he asked you a question. Answer him" Ethan commanded his sister

"I don't know" she growled

"since my sister won't answer I will for her, we were born into the gang." Ethan said after giving his younger sister a light glare

"ah I see, so that is pretty much the only thing that you remember" Rubble said

"Yeah" Lilly huffed angrily

"alright next question, do you have any idea what they plan to do with my friends?" Rubble asked

"who cares you stupid mutt" Lilly almost spit out

"Lillian James!" Ethan growled parentally

"it's ok, she is just scared" Rubble defended

"Still it's not right." Ethan said, but then sighed deeply "I was on a scout team for when they got the 2nd dog. I overheard they are bait for the rest of you" Ethan said

"they were in a fight" Lilly suddenly spoke up

Ethan and I both were stunned to her response "I'm sorry, did you say they were in a fight" Rubble asked

"yes, it was brutal, the gold one was beat up pretty bad and the other one kicked butt. It was fucking awesome" the young pup said

"Lillian James Shepard, you do not swear!" Ethan raised his voice making his sister flinch

"well, I think that is enough for today. Lucky will escort you back to your room. Thank you for your cooperation" Rubble said

"no problem Rubble. I promise my sister will not be so rude next time" Ethan Growled at the end glancing sideways at his sister causing her ears to flatten to her head.

"it's not a problem." Rubble said walking towards the door but stopped and turned around. "you're not like the rest of the gang pups are you?" Ruble asked

"after my sister was born, I've been the one raising her. I'm trying to make sure she knows right from wrong, as am I. I take side jobs so I can provide for us, that was how you caught us" Ethan said

Rubble smiled "well, maybe now you can start a better life" Rubble said and left the room. At the same moment Lucky opened the back room and let the children out. I watched as Ethan chatted with his sister on the way out of the room.

"how did I do Ryder?" Rubble asked

"you did great, we got some good info" I said and Rubble smiled

"now we just have to question Sylvia" I said darkly

"that won't be easy" Rubble said nervously

"no … no it won't Rubble" I said and walked out of the room and towards the pound area where Sylvia was being held.

…

Chase's POV:

As I finished the paperwork with Lucky, I walked down the center row in the pond up to a particular cell. I stopped in front of it. Inside the cage, was a blue dog with their back turned to chase.

"hello Sylvia" I said

"Chase" Sylvia said still not turning around to face me

"how are you holding up?" I asked

"what?" she asked lifting her head up

"I asked how you are doing?" I repeated

Sylvia then got up and turned towards me. "ok, what is wrong with you?" Sylvia demanded

"excuse me?" I asked flabbergasted

Sylvia glared at me "what is wrong with you? you hate me, despise me, if anything you would want to kill me. why are you being so nice to me Chase?" she asked

"ok let me make this clear, I'm not happy with you. I did hate for the longest time, I hated what you put me and the Paw Patrol through. I hated what you turned me into, you changed me into someone I never wanted to be again. you stole, you killed, and you did many horrible things after our little space of time together, and even before the time we shared according to your record. But now, I do not hate you and I definitely do not want to kill you; I'm just hoping to give you a chance to do something better with your life." I explained

Sylvia glared at me, but it softened once I finished talking. She just stared at me in confusion.

"also, I've come to take you in for questioning" I said flatly

"Fine, let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep" Sylvia muttered crossly

I sighed as I escorted Sylvia to the integration room. We walked in silence all the way into the holding room. When we got to the door, it opened with Lucky behind it waiting.

"hey Chase. Sylvia, if you could come with me please" Lucky asked

"whatever" she muttered and went into the holding room.

I sighed as Lucky closed the door and I headed into the room where Ryder was waiting.

"Hey Chase"

I turned to see Marshall standing behind Ryder with Medic next to him

"hey Marshall, are you sure you want to be here for this?" I asked

"yes, I'm sure" he said confidently

"ok, just don't freak out in here while I question Sylvia" Chase said

"don't worry, I won't" Marshall said

"and I'll make sure he doesn't" Medic said receiving a light playful glare from Marshall causing everyone to laugh.

"alright I'm going in" I said walking into the room and sitting down at the table then the other door opened

"Chase of the Paw Patrol presiding for questioning. If you could state your full name for the record" I asked looking at Sylvia.

"Sylvia Sedona Ford" she said

"Sedona... what an interesting middle name" I said receiving a growl from Sylvia

"alright Sylvia, so I'm going ask you some questions. Are you going to be willing to answer them?" I asked

Sylvia stared at me, then sighed "I guess"

"alright then. My first question, what is your position in the gang?" I asked

"I'm one of the boss's head dogs" she said

"Ok, so you probably know what the plans are for the gang" I said

"Yeah… I do" she said hesitantly

"Can you tell me what what they plan to do against us" I asked

"Well to be honest, I actually don't know. They don't tell us anything until we are doing it" she said

I looked into her eyes to see if she is lying, she showed none of the signs of lying.

"Ok then, are you responsible for either taking Skye or Everest" I asked

Sylvia was silent, "Sylvia, please answer the question. You agreed to answer my questions." I said

Sylvia huffed "fine … yes, I was part of one of the captures of your friends. I was the one who was ordered to capture … Everest is it. I took my two best dogs and we captured her in the forest. She put up quite a fight, I got scars from that encounter." Sylvia said

I heard something fall and I could only guess that it was Marshall getting upset after what she just said.

"I see. My next question is do you know how the girls are being treated" I asked

"I can tell this is getting personal" Sylvia said somewhat uncomfortably

"No, these are the questions I received" I said showing here the question on the paper I had.

"Ok, but I know that you want to know." Sylvia said smirking

"Just answer the question please" I said slightly annoyed

"Alright, I was placed in charge of the girls. They were not treated the greatest. A few times I was ordered to hurt them. They were put in a fight, Skye got beat up but Everest kicked ass. It was quite a show I have to say" Sylvia said

I tried my best not to get angry at her. I took a deep breath

Sylvia started shuffling her paws on the table and smiled amused.

"Ok, next question. Do you know where they took Skye and Everest?" I asked

"I got Skye and Everest loaded on a truck and they took them to a different location. They didn't tell me exactly where. But I know it's a different base though" she said "I do know that they are your bait in this war" Sylvia added.

"Ok, the bait thing we already knew and The fight thing as well." I said "from a different source we were told a package was taken to the main base, would that "package" be the girls?" I asked

"It's pretty likely, although there was a big move just before you captured me. So, there are lots of things moving around" Sylvia said

"do you know where the main base is?" I asked

"no" she said

"Ok, then last question. Are you still with the gang dogs or not" I asked

"… yes, that is until I was captured while on a mission" she said

"Ok. That is all I have for you then. You may go back to your cell" I said and pressed a button summoning Lucky.

Lucky walked in and took Sylvia away. I put all of the papers into a folder and walked through the door behind me. In the observation room, there was a mess of paperwork and a broken vase on the ground. I saw Marshall sitting on a bench on the far wall away from the window with Medic sitting next to him talking to him. Marshall's head was sagging and his expression was somber as Medic continued talking to him.

"Do I even want to know how this happened, or should I take a guess?" I asked Ryder gesturing to the mess and Marshall.

Ryder turned to me from looking into the window "as you predicted, Marshall freaked out when during your questioning with Sylvia. The most when she said that she took Everest" Ryder said looking over at Marshall and Medic. I looked back at the siblings and I realized that Medic did not look to happy, mostly concerned and upset.

I walked over by the two and as I got closer I caught something Medic said, "you can't let her get to you Marshall. She is trying to hurt you on purpose, make you react." Medic said

"well it worked" Marshall grumbled

"I'm sorry about Everest Marshall, I know we will get them back. but if you keep letting your emotions get the best of you, it could get you hurt or worse. I don't want to lose you Marshall, and neither does Everest or the Paw Patrol. So, you need to focus and not worry so much. got it" Medic lectured

"yeah I got it" Marshall said and looked up "hey Chase, sorry about freaking out" he said

"that's ok Marshall, I had to use some of my own strength from freaking out myself" I said

"well I'm personally glad that you didn't freak out in the interrogation" Ryder said on the other side of the room. We giggled and I looked back at Marshall

"Although we didn't really get anything out of her. she is just beating around the bush" I said

"that's ok, we'll get her to crack eventually or Just make her" Ryder said

"hey chase" Marshall said

"yeah Marshall" I answered

"I want you to do something for me" he asked

"what do you need?" I asked

"if I freak out anymore and let my emotions take over, I want you to set me straight" Marshall said

I looked at him confused "what do you mean?"

"smack some sense into me" Marshall said half laughing causing all of us to laugh then Medic and Ryder left the room.

"Chase" Marshall said, I looked up at him

"I mean it, any way to snap me out of a freak out mode, do it" Marshall said in a stoic fashion

"I know, you can count on me" I said

Marshall nodded his thanks and headed out of the room. I grabbed my papers and followed him out of the room. As I walked out I looked to my right to see Lucky walking Sylvia down the hallway. As I watched them go I couldn't help but get the nagging feeling that Sylvia did lie to me about something in that room. As I walked to my truck I decided that I would question her again if we needed more information. I got into my cruiser and started it up. I reached for the shifter but stopped and pulled my paw back. then I looked up at the sun visor and pulled it down and a picture fell down. I picked up the picture and turned it over. On the picture was me and Skye playing on the Adventure Bay playground, as I looked at it I felt a tear fall down my face. _I will save you Skye, even if it costs me everything_ I thought to myself. I wiped my eyes, shifted the car into drive, and headed for the hotel for the night.

Rocky's POV:

I sat at the base going over notes from my first interrogation with Tom and Vince, I had called them from the base's pound to the interrogation room for more questioning.

I sat in the viewing area while I waited for either Vince or Tom to walk into the interrogation room. After about 10 minutes, the door in the interrogation room opened and Tom walked in and took a seat at the table. I grabbed the folder with my notes from the previous questions and I walked into the room.

"hello Rocky" Tom said as I walked in

"hello Tom, thanks for coming in again" I said sitting down across form him

"no problem, after all my family is safe because of you" Tom said

"I heard they came by to see you" I said

"they did, now they live on base with me in a house like jail... it's really nice though. Did you set that up?" Tom asked

"no, actually someone else did. By the way how is your leg?" I asked

"healing nicely" Tom answered

"that is great to hear. Now I called you in here because we need more information on something" I said getting my papers back out

"sure, what do you need" tom asked, I reached over and pressed record on a tape recorder and pushed a microphone closer to Tom.

"that warehouse I met you in, I overheard that it would be a staging ground. Besides that one, are there other ones that will be staging grounds?" I asked

"all I know there was that one and there was two other ones in that area. One of them is a main base and then there was two other ones in that park. So in total there were three warehouses; one on the left side of the park where we where, one in dead middle of the park and on on the far right of the park." Tom said

"so do you think that by now the groups have moved into the bases?" I asked

"according to the timetable of the plans, they should be there now. They should have moved everyone to all the bases by now" Tom said

"what do you mean?" I asked curiously

"well we have bases all over the city now that all the gangs are united so we have moved dogs all over the city" Tom said

"do you know where they all are?" I asked him

"I only know of the ones in the park, Vince might know more then me. he was in the gang longer then me" tom said

No wonder he gave up information up so quickly I thought to myself. A I finished recording his answers and pressed stop on the recorder

"did you have anything else for me?" Tom asked

"no, but now I need to talk with Vince" I said

"alright sounds good" Tom said standing up and walking out of the room. Not even a minute later Vince trudges in and sits down at the table

"hello Vince" I said

"let's get this over with" Vince growled

"alright then" I said and pressed record on a new tape and shuffled through my papers

"so Tom said that there are bases scattered all over the city. He said that there are a few that he knows. Do you know where more bases are?" I asked

"no, I don't" Vince grumbled

"Do you know the location of the main base?" I asked

"no, most Gang members do not. only ones who are pretty high up in the chain of command know where it is exactly" Vince said

"I see" I said taking notes

Then Vince sighed "are we done here?" he asked impatiently

"yes we are all done" I said stopping the recording on the tape "you can go back to your cell" I added, Vince got up and followed Lucky out of the interrogation room. I collected my papers in a folder and walked out into the hallway and to the hanger where my truck waited for me. I hopped in and drove off to the hotel to talk with Ryder.

* * *

wow some new information has come into the light but some of them are hiding things, but what could it be? Sylvia seems to be hiding something, something must be going down but what? I guess you will have to stick around to find out.

I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I had to figure out how to do interrogations which was a challenge but I think it payed off.

As always I want to know what you thought of this chapter or any part of the story. I want to hear it, so if you have a favorite part or a comment on a part or a concern about the story, leave a review, or you can Private Message (PM) me.

Thank you all for your support and complements, so now we continue this double posting event. onto the next chapter!

TTFN- Ace


	22. The Good In The Bad

alright folks, there has been enough chit-chat so lets just get into the story once again! Enjoy

* * *

Skye's POV:

I didn't know where we were when the truck came to a stop. What I do know was that we were driving for a while. I could hear dogs getting out of trucks, barking out orders, moving things around. Then I heard the door to our truck open and I saw light through the burlap sack. Then I heard footsteps approach us, suddenly my paws left the ground.

"seriously, this again!?" I said "if you would have just asked I could walk" I said but I got no answer in return

"Put me down you stupid mutt" I heard Everest scream. Then there was a yelp. I tried to turn to see if that was Everest. But the dog carrying me shook me until I was facing forwards. I just growled in response. Everest and I were silent the whole time while we were carried to some place. After a few minutes the dog carrying me stopped.

"where are we?" I demanded

"your new living quarters" the dog said through my scruff

"oh joy" I heard Everest say sarcastically

I smiled under the sack and tried not to giggle at her remark. Then I heard a door open and I was sent flying into the air and landed with a thud on the ground. Then I heard another thud next to me and I heard Everest moan in pain.

"Everest are you ok?" I asked ignoring my own pain

"I'm … fine" she struggled to get out

Suddenly the burlap sacks were taken off and the room was pitch black. "this is where you will stay from now on" one of the dogs said standing at the door then slammed it shut. The room was just a black void.

"Everest where are you" I asked feeling around the floor

"to your left" she said

I felt around on the ground until I felt fur "ok, so where are you hurt" I asked

"can I say everywhere" she asked jokingly

I started to laugh when suddenly the lights came on. "what the…" both me and Everest said as the lights reviled what was in the room.

It was an actual bedroom for two people with two twin size beds on the left side of the room. With side tabled next to the beds. On the right of the room, were two dressers with four large drawers from top to bottom. On the other side of the dressers was a door, we looked inside one and it was a small bathroom with a sink, mirror, shower/bathtub and a toilet. On the farthest was a bookshelf and a small couch.

"this can't be right" I said

"I have to agree, they probably put us in the wrong room" Everest added

Then as if almost on cue there was knocking at the door. I gestured for Everest to get behind the door and I opened it. On the other side was Waxier and Boil, they stepped aside to reveal the boss standing there. I took a few steps back as they came into the room, Everest quickly walked over to stand next to me as the three dogs walked in.

"What Do You Want!" I growled

"woah easy there princess, I just came by to welcome you to the base" the boss said

"Why did you put us in here?!" Everest demanded

"well because you two ae very important in my plan" the boss said

"So you plan to kill us then, is that it!" I screamed

Suddenly Waxier was inches in front of my face, "watch your tone with the boss little lady, otherwise I'll beat you to a heap of fur..." he snarled

"Waxier! Stand Down!" the Boss boomed

"yes sir" Waxier said ears down and moved to stand behind the Boss again

"I'm sorry about him. But no I do not plan to kill you, just use you" he said smirking with malice in his eyes

"you liar!" Everest screamed

The boss frowned "I'm no liar! you will not die, That you can trust me on." The boss said

"Like we would trust you; so don't hold your breath" I growled

"well, in that case I'll let you get settled. I have some urgent business to attend to" the boss said. With a dip of his head he turned around and headed out of the cell followed by Waxier and Boil.

After the door closed I turned to Everest. "I think that while we have the chance we should shower" I said

Everest nodded and we headed to our bathrooms. They were decent bathrooms; they have everything needed. The only thing that scared me was what would happen when I turn on the water.

I reached for the nob and turned on the shower. The water was clear and … warm?!

"well I don't believe it" I said and got in.

After about 30 minutes or so, I stepped out and dried myself off. all the cuts and scrapes did make it a little painful. I walked out at the same time Everest did.

Then there was knocking at the door "who's there" I called

"Doctors" a voice said

"come in" I said

In walked Shawn and Olivia.

"hey girls, how's it going" Olivia asked

Everest dropped her head "it could be better" she said

"I can't believe you got an actual room" Shawn said

"Yeah, it's weird" I said

"Swift sent us to check on you. They want you ready for the big plan" he said

"fine" I said and hopped on one of the beds and Everest went on the other. Olivia came up to me and Shawn went over to Everest.

"So, what's this big plan Swift has for us" I said

"Actually we don't know" Olivia said

"Yeah, they don't tell us anything since we are just doctors" Shawn added

"You have to know something" Everest said then Everest gasped

"Sorry, But we actually have no idea what they plan to do" Shawn said

"I do know that you two will be bait for your friends, but that's all I know" Olivia said

I gasped as Olivia put the stethoscope on my chest. "Wow, That is cold" I said

"Sorry" Olivia said, rubbed the circle piece on her fur and placed it on my chest again.

"Good over here" Shawn said

"Good over here" Olivia said

"Do you at least know where we are?" I asked

"We are at the boss's main base" Shawn said

"Like his house?" Everest said

"Yep, that's right. We are on the vary edge of town" Olivia said pulling out a roll of bandages. "Alright Skye, I need to check your wounds. I need you to sit on your hunches" Olivia said

I did as she asked and sat upright. Olivia then went to work on taking off my bandages, I gasped in pain as she took off the last layer. Then Olivia started feeling my midsection, as she pressed up and down my body, I grunted as she applied pressure.

"It has bruised again Skye, it will need more time to fully heal" Olivia said

"Thanks Captain obvious, maybe if we weren't literally thrown around all the time, we might actually heal correctly" I said annoyed

"Hey, I don't control the other dogs here. I won't take attitude from them, and I sure as hell will not take it from you!" Olivia said raising her voice and glaring at me.

"Well get used to it doc!" I screamed back at her. Suddenly she smacked me in the face, and I fell on my side, eyes wide in shock. The room was completely silent, if a pin dropped the sound would be the only thing heard. I looked up at Olivia and she was shocked but still upset. I sat up and ran my paw over where she hit me and my head fell.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I'm just scared and I've finally snapped and lost my cool" I said

"I'm sorry too, I should have figured that. But I'm trying to help you as much as I can here Skye, I can't do everything" Olivia said " I should not have done that"

"It's ok, I needed that." I said

"Alright let's finish patching you up then" Olivia said and started wrapping a new bandage around my body. Once Olivia finished patching me up, she gave me some pain meds.

"Shawn all done over there?" She asked

"Yep, She is all good. Although her paw is fractured" Shawn said walking over to Olivia, then turned to me.

"Did you two need anything else?" Shawn asked

"Food" Everest said

"We'll get something sent down" Shawn said "Alright then, we have got to go. We'll check in again soon" Olivia added and the two left.

"Skye, you ok? I've never seen you so agitated" Everest asked behind me

"I'm good now Everest. That smack really woke me up and made me realize what I was doing." I said turning around to face her.

"You were kind of a bitch there for a moment" Everest said jokingly

"Everest?!" I said laughing "I guess I was" I said still laughing

A few minutes later some was knocking on the door.

"Wow, talk about fast food" Everest said

Yeah but that will most likely mean not so good food" I said as the door opened.

Waxier and Boil walked in and with food "here you are ladies" Waxier said as he set down the food

"Eat fast though we are heading out soon" Boil said

I looked up at them "what do you mean" I said

"You will see soon enough, just eat because you're going to need your strength" Waxier said

Everest and I ate fast. Once we were done we were told to follow Waxier. As we left our cell, Boil followed behind me and Everest. We were walked down a long, well lit concrete hallway. At the end of the hallway it opened up into a large warehouse space with lots of cars, trucks and dogs all over the place. We were lead through a bunch of the trucks until we came to a black Ford Fusion.

"Alright, get in girls" Waxier said opening the door

We looked at each other and got into the car slowly, I heard a huff and the I was picked up and set inside followed by Everest, then the door was slammed shut.

"Alright everyone, to your vehicles, we are moving out!" I heard Waxier yell outside the car. There was a lot of commotion outside as Waxier and Boil got into the car. They started it up and then we were off a few minutes later.

…

Everest's POV:

The ride was silent as we drove to wherever we were going. The windows were blacked out so we couldn't see where we were going. There was a wall with a window that separated us from Waxier and Boil in the front. That small window was also blacked out and closed so we couldn't see up front. It took about 45 minutes then we came to a stop. I heard Waxier and Boil get out of the car, then I heard the trunk open. Then both of the doors opened and instantly burlap sacks were thrown on our heads.

"Hey!" I screamed

"What the!" Skye screamed at the same time.

Then I felt someone grab the scruff of my neck and pick me up "come on, put me down! I can walk you know!" I screamed but got no response from the dog carrying me.

There was a lot of turns as I swayed a lot in the dog's mouth. However jut mere minutes later the dog carrying me stopped and I heard a door open. The dog took a few steps forward and dropped me. Next to me I heard something else drop and there was a grunt that followed the thud. Then the burlap sacks were removed and the dogs closed the door behind me.

"Everest?!" I heard to my right

I turned to see Skye sitting there, "on your left Skye" I said and she looked at me

"I can barely see you in this room" she said

I looked around the pitch-black room. I looked at my Paw and realized that I could barely see it. "Where are we?" I asked

"I wish I knew Everest" Skye said

"This must be part of their plan, putting us in this room as bait" I said

"It seems like it" Skye said

"Let's look around, see if we can figure out what is in here" I said

"Good idea" Skye said

I got up and started walking around the room, sniffling as I walked slowly around the room. Then I bumped into the wall, I took a couple steps back and worked my way around the wall of the room. After about 10 minutes I bumped into something.

"Everest?" I heard Skye ask

"Yeah it's me" I said

"The room is completely empty" Skye said

"Yep, well now what?" I asked

"you just wait patiently ladies" a voice said

"Who said that?! Where are you?!" I demanded

Suddenly the walls lit up and on the one we were just by had the face of Swift.

"Fuck you swift, where are we?" Skye said growling angrily

"Right where I want you" he said

"Alright what is this room then" I said

"It's a room where there are cameras in the walls and it's sending a live feed to me in a different room at another location. You are the bait for the Paw Patrol" Swift said with a vile smile across his face

"Like the Paw Patrol would ever fall for this trap, they will realize it's a set up and screw up your plan" I growled

"I'll take my chances" he said and he disappeared

"Damn him!" Skye growled scuffing the ground

"Don't worry Skye, the others won't fall for this" I said secretly unsure myself but I tried to hide it

"Be serious Everest, they'll more then likely fall for this and something bad will happen. But what that is I don't know" Skye said defeated sitting down her head hanging

I walked over by her and sat down next to her. "The only thing we can do is hope they don't fall for this" I said putting a paw on her shoulder. We then sat in silence, leaving us to our thoughts, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

OOOO... Foreshadowing, I love it. what will happen next for the Pups. will the Paw Patrol fall for this magic trickery or will they see through the phony trick? all will be reveled in the next chapter of Collision Course.

a little exciting there at the end. what will happen next for the girls and the rest of the Paw Patrol? I guess we will find out soon. I hope that you all enjoyed these two chapters that I have posted tonight.

As I have always said, if you have comments, Questions, concerns, or you have a favorite part ten let me know. you can leave a review or you can Private Message (PM) me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. as for when I will post the next chapter, I'm not sure but I'm hoping for it to be soon.

so until we meet again readers, TTFN -Ace


	23. The Rage of War

Hello Readers, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I'm excited to be back after one extremely hard roller coaster ride of a semester at college. It was a rough ride that changed a few things in life but I survived. Anyway, I saw no questions in the reviews but I did want to thank **Seilornyan, LA,** and **Amelia154** for your reviews. but anyway, I've had you waiting long enough, lets get back to this story.

* * *

Ryder's POV:

Back at the hotel, going over the bit of info that we got from interrogations. We had order pizza for dinner while we were going over what we got.

"Ok, we know there are bases all over this city" Rocky started as the pizza was put on the table

"So far we know where two are, those were the ones Rocky and I found in the business park, here and here" Marshall said placing two red pins on a map of the city.

"Where the other ones are, we don't know" Chase said "and none of them have given us a hint to any location of the other bases" he added

"I have a feeling that where that shootout happened there is a base there" Zuma said rubbing his injury where he was shot.

"That could be possible, we need more information though" I said looking over the map on the table in front of me.

"We've done all we can, we will just have to search in the morning. It's time we were all asleep" I said

There were some groans from the pups, but they reluctantly headed off to their rooms, after they were all in their rooms I headed to mine.

The next morning, we were on the road early in the morning and started the search. We split into teams of two and scattered to different locations all over the city. I was with Chase as we headed to a location we had in mind of where a possible base is. We drove just on the edge of the city and were on our way to an abandoned warehouse that was once owned by a paper company.

Chase and I got out of the cruiser we brought with us, in full gear, and headed into the abandoned paper mill warehouse. The air around the area smelled like farmland after it has been fertilized.

"Yuck, smells like crap" Chase said

"Yep it stinks alright. But we just have to ignore it, we have a job to do bud." I said

"My sense of smell is way better then…" chase started

I glanced at him and narrowed my eyes and Chase choked on the next word.

"Sorry" He said quietly

"It's ok, but I need you focused Chase" I said

I got out my rifle and Chase got his out, we attached lights and grenade launchers on the rifles and headed into the building. The air inside was stale and rank with the lingering stink of paper making, dust particles floated all around in the small foyer. We turned on our lights to low beam and started looking around the area. Tarps covered furniture in two corners of the room closest to the door, and a large front desk that sat in front of a long rectangular pillar in the center of the room.

"this must have been the reception area of the building." Chase whispered

"you're right, let's look for a door into the warehouse" I said

Chase went to the right and I took the left of the foyer. A thin layer of dust covered the walls and the taros covering the chairs and couches in the corner. There was a wall of spots that were cleaner than most of the wall, they were shaped like picture frames. Then as I panned right, I saw a sign on the wall, it was covered in dust. I walked up and brushed it off as best as I could, coughing as some of the dust got in my face. Once I brushed it off, I shined my light on it and it read;

Warehouse Employee Entrance- Authorized Personal Only

"Chase, I found it" I called out quietly.

Chase came jogging over and looked at the sign I found

"this seems to be the only way into the warehouse. I only found a stairwell to the offices on the floor above." Chase said

"alright, let's go in" I said reaching for the handle

I tried to open it, but it was locked. I reached into one of my packs and pulled out a device and set it on the locking mechanism of the door.

"step back Chase" I said stepping back myself.

Then there was a quiet searing sound and a small light from the device then it stopped and fell off the door leaving a hole in the mechanism. I walked up and opened the door with ease.

"alright Chase, let's go in. Turn off your safety, this is going to possibly be bloody" I said getting out my M16 riffle.

Chase got out his M16, switched off the safety and nodded to me. we entered the door into the pitch-black hallway, the crisp cold air meant the AC was on and working.

"well someone must be here if the AC system is working" I whispered shivering a little.

"this is when I'm glad to be a dog." Chase whispered

I smiled shaking my head in amusement as we turned on our flashlights and proceeded down the hallway. As we got to the end of the hallway, and the doorway ahead was lit up from the lights in the warehouse.

"Chase turn off your lights, that way they won't see us coming" I whispered as I turned off my gun's light, then I saw Chase's light go out as well.

As we got through the doorway, we could hear voices of dogs as well as barks. We quickly took cover behind a tower of old wooden pallets. We heard paw steps approaching us from the other side of the pile. I motioned to chase to move further back into cover, we quietly took a couple steps back as the footsteps sounded like they were directly matched with mine on the other side of the pallet stack. As we stepped back my shoe squeaked, we froze.

"what was that?" one of the voices said

I quickly looked around and saw a dip in the wall that was a small storage or holding spaces for boxes.

"it came from over here" another voice said

I quickly gestured to chase to hide in the holding space and we quickly and quietly ran into the holding space and hid behind some boxes. I peeked out just in time to see the two dogs standing there.

"it must have been one of us" one said

"being on high alert has even gotten to us Bruce" the other said laughing

"you may be right Andy, let's get back on patrol" Bruce said

I watched as the dogs walked away to the left and I stayed hidden for a minute to make sure if they came back our way. I gestured to Chase to follow me as I crept up to the edge and looked out and saw the area was clear of guards. I motioned for chase to go right, away from the door and where those guards went. We quietly headed down the row with the walls of the warehouse on right and stacks of pallets on the left, then we came up to the end and there was a hallway to out right and to our left another hallway lust like the one we are in leading to the area where all the dogs are. I waited for a moment to see if there would be anyone there. When no one came by I motioned to chase to go right and deeper into the warehouse. I followed behind him making sure no one saw us. We sprinted down the hall was and ducked into an old cleaners' closet as we heard some dogs coming down the hallway.

"I can't believe that our base is tasked with guarding those pups from the Paw Patrol" one voice said as it came closer.

I gestured to Chase to stay silent as they came closer

"yeah, luckily we were given a break from guarding them" another said

I motioned to chase to get ready. We waited as they passed, I opened the door slightly as I saw them pass. then I leapt out and grabbed them placing my hands over their mouths and dragged them into the closet. Chase closed the door quietly behind me. He got out some duct tape and taped their paws together and I put muzzles on them.

"OK, we have a couple of questions for you two. are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked

…

Chase's POV:

After we taped up the two guards, they decided to cooperate with us.

"first question, where are the two pups being held" I asked growling threateningly

"they are in cell 729" one muttered through the loosened muzzle

"how do we get there?" Ryder asked

"you would have to take the first hallway on the right after you leave this room, go all the way down till the third hallway on the left take that and go halfway till you get to a hallway on your right and it's the cell at the end of that hallway on the right." The other said

"you say it's guarded?" I asked

"yes, we were just relived" the first one said

"but there are dogs all along the way, you are bound to be spotted" the other said

Then I smirked "not if I take your guard outfit" I said smiling

"you wouldn't dare" one said growling

Then Ryder knocked both of them out "go ahead Chase" he said

I slipped on the guards' outfit over my swat vest, put my pack on and looked at Ryder.

"How do I look?" I asked

"like a high-ranking gang dog" he said "ok so here is our plan, you will follow the route they told us, and I will follow from a distance and take a different route. You need to just act calm and like one of them, just walk and try not to talk to anyone. I will be nearby the whole time, once we reach the cell hallway, I will join you. I will use my silenced pistol to keep my presence unknown, I just hope that I don't have to use it." Ryder added the plan

"OK, let's go" I said and walked out the door.

I took a left down the hallway as the guard said to do. I saw Ryder go to the right and down a different narrower hallway. A I walked down the hall; I could feel my nerves grow as I continued walking. I saw some dogs coming turning into the hall as I approached, I straightened up and walked past them. I saw them dip their heads and I returned it with a curt nod and walked on. As I rounded the corner, I saw in the distance the shadow of Ryder moving down a different hallway. I saw another pair of dogs coming up towards me, I just walked past them as they were busy in a conversation. Then I came up to the hallway where the cell was, and I turned down and see the guards at the cell door. They straighten as they saw me coming, then I realized that I need to come up with a way to get them to leave. I had to think quick as I approached them.

"is there something wrong captain?" one asked

Well what a stroke of luck I got the captains uniform I thought, "you are both needed at barracks, you apparently forgot to check in and the general is looking for you. He are not happy so you better hurry" I said in a deep voice

"ah shit, I knew we forgot something Mark" one said

"quiet Allen" the other said annoyed as they raced past me.

I watched as they ran down the hall and took a left. I turned to see Ryder come out of a space in the wall

"nice job Chase, now let's get the girls and get out of here" Ryder said

We walked up to the door, unlocked it and opened it. There sitting in the cold cell was Skye and Everest, the relief that I felt was like truckloads of stress just dumped off all at once.

"Skye, Everest we're here to get you out" I said

"no wait" Everest said

"It's alright Everest, the guards are gone" Ryder said as we entered the cell

"no guys you don't understand" Skye said getting up

"what is it Skye?" I asked

"It's a trap, you have to get out before…" Skye was cut off and suddenly she and Everest disappeared in thin, cold air. Then Swift's Face appeared,

"hello brother, Ryder" he said

A flood of anger slammed into me "Swift, You Bastard! Where are the girls!" I growled

"They are here with me" he said and stepped aside. Standing behind him were Skye and Everest.

"No!" I screamed

"yes, you fell for my trap. Good luck trying to get out now that they know you both are there" he said with a vile grin. Suddenly alarms started going off and I turned around to hear voices coming towards the hall. I whipped to face Swift, Rage overflowing my senses.

"Swift, I promise that when I find you, I will rip your throat out of your neck and crush it in front of you before you die" I growled in rage

"HA, I'd like to see you even pin me" he said laughing

"you will pay for this Swift" Ryder said in a dark tone

"and you'll pay by my paws" I promised baring my teeth

"yeah sure" Swift said still laughing and his face disappeared

We turned to see dogs coming closer to the hallway.

"alright Chase now we have to fight our way out." Ryder said getting his M16 out

"let's make them pay" I growled as I saw five dogs rounded the corner

"There They Are, Get Them!" the one in front commanded to the dogs behind him.

Ryder and I opened fired on the dogs with our three round burst setting. we took them out one by one until they were gone.

"come on Chase, this way" Ryder said, I followed him into a narrow passage

"I can smell that they went down here" I heard from behind as we raced through the passage

I looked back to see a couple of dogs following us, *Bark* "Flash Bang" I said and out of my pack popped out a small canister and it bounced back towards the dogs chasing us. Then there was a loud bang followed by yelps and cries from those dogs. I pointed my rifle behind me and opened fired, after a few rounds I stopped and continued sprinting. After another minute, we leaped out and into a hallway and hung a right and sprinted down. Behind us I heard barking, I looked back to see about ten dogs chasing.

*Bark* "mini turret" I called and out of the top of my pack came a mini turret that started firing on the group chasing us. Behind us I heard yelps and cries as the gun fired. The cries died out as we took a left into a dark hall, then we saw lots of shadows coming in front of us.

"Chase to the wall" Ryder commanded

I leaped to the wall as more shadows came behind us and the ones in front opened fired and the ones behind us did the same. yelps and cries filled the air as the gang dogs opened fire on each other. Ryder and I shot at both sides as we continued towards the end of the hall, once we got to the end of the hall, we turned our fire on the line in front of us and jumped over the line. My turret covered us as we ran towards the end of the main hall. We got to where we came in and there was a flood of dogs coming towards us. We each grabbed our M4-A1's and with our M16's we sprayed the flood of dogs charging at us. Then after a few seconds we made a break for it and ran down the hallway that led to the front doors. As we ran, we fired our guns at the dogs chasing us. Then we reached the doors and hung a left, but I slipped and fell. I got up as quick as I could as I saw behind me the other dogs charging me. I suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of rage and fury.

*Bark* "mini gun" I snarled and out of the top of my pack a mini Gatling gun and I pulled out my two assault rifles.

"Feel My Rage You Vile Disgraceful Mutts!" I screamed apoplectically and I unloaded my guns on the dogs and started mowing them down. The air filled with cries and yelps as I killed one after another. All I could feel was the pain in my heart and the tears falling down my face. Suddenly my Gatling gun went away, Ryder grabbed me and shoved me ahead of him into the dark hallway and we sprinted to the door and burst out. We raced to the cruiser and took off out of the parking lot, sirens blaring and raced away.

"What the hell was that Chase!?" Ryder demanded

I didn't answer him because I was just so angry, I didn't want to blow up at him.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk now that's fine; but we will discuss this later" he said and the rest of the drive back to the base was in silence.

* * *

Wow, they messed with the wrong pup. Will the pups find where Skye and Everest were moved? Will Chase be able to keep his cool during this mission? we will find out these and more as the story continues, stayed tuned.

I hope that you all had a great holiday season so far and I hope you liked the chapter, I hope to get another chapter in by New Years time.

As I have always said, if you have comments, Questions, or concerns. You can leave a review or you can Private Message (PM) me and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

so until we meet again, TTFN -Ace


	24. So Close But Yet So Far

Hello Readers, yes I'm alive and no the COVID-19 Virus did not get me... yet. I hope you are all doing well, staying healthy and safe, amidst this crisis. I'm sorry it took so long to post, lots of crazy things going on by me, especially now. I thought that during these odd time a chapter would be great to bring some joy. Now, I've been away for a while so lets see what some of you have said about my previous post.

 **Rescue Wolf:** There is a little hint of the enemy showing that they know they have been betrayed, but I can promise you that it will be explained in the following chapter. Thank you again for the complements

 **Amelia154:** I liked writing that chapter, it was fun. thank you, i'm glad you like it

 **Scotty The Slayer:** Sorry about the errors. The minigun was necessary, what I did with that was use it as a symbol for chase's built up anger. Once he let that loose it was like all his pent up anger released in a ferocious way. The boss's name will appear soon.

 **Seilornryan:** I'm doing well thanks for asking, I dot a little dizzy on that coaster, this one I'm on now is a little different. Most of your questions will be answered in the following chapter.

Thank you to all who posted and for (hopefully) waiting patiently for this chapter. Writers block sucks, so now lets get back to this story, we are going back to the girls on this one. Enjoy.

* * *

Skye's POV:

There was a light installed in the room as well as beds for us in this new cell. There was something else that was installed but no one would tell us when we asked. When Everest blew up at one of the installers, they fought, and Everest ended up getting her paw hurt again as well as some bruised ribs.

The following day it was quiet, and we decided to play cards which I found on my bed when I woke up. After about a couple hours playing various games, we were in the middle of a game of go fish when the door swung open. We both looked up to see Waxier, Boil, and another dog walk in. They stood away from the door, but then Swift walked in. I growled as he entered the cell, Everest did the same.

"My my, aren't you two feisty this evening" he said

"What do you want Swift" I said with anger and disgust

"I just want to barrow your things in here for a little bit" he said with a smirk. Then Boil and the third dog took our beds, and Waxier approached us. We leapt up in shock as we watched them take everything out.

"Can I have those cards, please" Waxier said

Everest gave him the cards "What are you doing exactly, you flea bag?" Everest growled

"Oh, you two are going to go live soon. I was informed that two Paw Patrol members arrived at the location with the live feed cell is. My plan is going just the way I thought it would" Swift said smiling with an evil grin.

We both growled at him. "Oh, relax ladies, we will return your stuff soon. Now get ready I was told they are making their way through the base. So, you'll see them soon" he said and left the room.

Now the room was empty, and still lit up which I guess was an upside, but now we just sat in the middle of the floor and said nothing for a minute. That minute seemed like an eternity,

"Skye, who do you think is coming?" Everest asked

"I don't know, but I hope that that one is Chase" I said longingly

"I hope that the other is Marshall" Everest said with the same hope as me

"Well, I guess that we will find out soon" I sighed

"Skye what's wrong?" Everest said

"I was just hoping that they would not fall for this stupid trap. Now who ever we are going to see my not get out of that place alive" I said sadly

Suddenly the wall behind us turned into a screen and it showed a door and the wall with the actual door in front of us turned into a regular wall.

"Now I guess we get to find out who it is" Everest said as we turned to face the back wall

After nothing happening for a few minutes, we decided wait until we heard something from the feed. About 15 minutes later we heard talking outside the door. We both looked up and saw the door opening. To my shock Chase walked in and followed by Ryder, I felt a mix of joy and fear feeling sick to my stomach.

"Skye, Everest we're here to get you out" Chase said

"No wait" Everest said

"It's ok Everest it's us" Ryder said as we entered the cell

"No guys you don't understand" I said getting up

"What is it Skye?" Chase asked

"It's a trap, you have to get out before…" then the screen disappeared "it's too late" I sighed defeated and started to cry.

"Skye" Everest gasped next to me, giving me a hug.

"No, no, no" I cried between gasps "now h-he is going to d-die" I stuttered

"Chase is strong and so is Ryder, they will make it out of there" Everest tried to reassure me

"How do you know that Everest?!" I screamed angrily which shocked Everest

"I… um… uh…" Everest stammered

"See, even you don't know! There are a couple hundred or more gang dogs there, they are so completely outnumbered that it's overwhelming. They may be good, but I'm not sure they will get out!" I cried.

"Even if they do, I doubt that they won't get out without being shot." I added hopelessly

"You just have to have hope that they will make it out, alive" Everest said

I growled as I heard the door open. At this point I felt a flood of anger overcome me and I whipped around to face the four dogs, Boil and Waxier dragged the beds back in and both moved over as Swift came into view.

Once I got sight of Swift, I charged him, Jumped and landed on him and started to punch his face with all my might. Then someone grabbed me, I grabbed the paw and twisted around while twisting the leg of Waxier and he fell on the floor screaming in pain. I pile dived into his gut and took his breath out as I continued to pummel his gut. Then I saw Boil charge me and I leaped at him and scratched his muzzle, then I leaped on his back and started to scratch through his skin and draw blood then someone grabbed me by the scruff and threw me to the other side of the room and I slammed into the wall with such force that when I landed on the ground landed on my back and squeaked in pain. I looked up in triumph as I saw Swift, Waxier and Boil throbbing in pain.

"I told you that you would pay" I said smartly getting up slowly

Swift didn't do anything but glare at me as he stumbled out and the door closes shut behind him.

I Collapsed on the ground in anguish. I cried but no sound came out of me. All I could feel was the tears as they fell down my face and the pain in my chest, suddenly my voice returned and I screamed and cried out my pain and agony. I could no longer control myself and I started to shake violently. Then I felt Everest lay down beside me and cuddle up beside me and laid her head on my head. The shaking started to ease, my cries got quieter and soon it turned into whimpers and tears streaming down my face.

…

Everest's POV:

As we laid on the cold floor of the cell, I did my best not to lose my control of my own emotions, I let my tears fall but I did not cry because I just wanted to be there for Skye. Suddenly the door opened, and two dogs rushed in and put bags on our heads. I felt my feet lift off the ground. I got annoyed again but did not say anything.

"Dammit, come on let's move" one of the dogs ordered

"What is going on exactly" another one said

"How would I know, I'm not one of the top dogs" the other said

"Come on you two, enough chat. We need to get out of here, right now. " A third voice said that dog clearly higher in rank

Then I felt the wind pick up as the two dogs started to run. The ride got really bumpy and I started to grunt as I was thrashed around. Then the dogs carrying up leaped into the air and landed with a thud, we were dropped on the ground and at the same time the ground jerked causing me to fall over and I realized we were in a truck again just as I heard a large door slam shut.

The bags were then taken of our heads and I found Skye laying on the ground and the back door was opened, and I saw that we were in a large house that was big enough to be a mansion. I only got a glimpse of the location as the cargo door of the truck closed and the two dogs just sat down. I crawled over next to Skye who still had not moved from where she was dropped. As I got closer all I heard was whimpering, I started to roll her over and try to get her to sit up. As I saw her face my heart sank, her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained, her fur was a mess and her eyes were blank.

"Skye" I said, she turned to me with tear stained eyes "you shouldn't worry, I'm sure that Chase and Ryder are ok" I said

"How can you be sure Everest? They are in a base full of gang dogs who are dangerous. These guys are pretty serious and well trained. I know that Ryder and Chase are well trained too but... how can you be sure that they are ok?" Skye demanded sitting up causing me to sit up

"I-I have a feeling that they are ok" I said shuffling my paws

"You can Feel it?!" Skye cried in disbelief

"Yes, I trust them. I trust their abilities, their skills and their capability to do anything. I'm shocked that you don't believe in them like I do." I said shocked

Skye turned from me, shaking her head in defeat, and slumped down on the ground. _I've had enough of this_ I though irritated scuffing my paw on the floor

Suddenly the truck came to a sudden stop and Skye and I were thrown across the floor. Then bags were thrown over our heads and we were once again carried out of the truck. It was not long before we were put down and the bags were taken off our heads. We were in a cell again just like we were before. The dogs closed the door and I watched as Skye walked over and jumped on the bed and laid down facing away from me.

I walked up to Skye, grabbed her scruff and hurled her out of bed.

"Everest! What the Hell!" Skye screamed getting up off the floor

"What the Hell Is Wrong with You Skylla!" I screamed back

Skye clearly caught off guard by my question

"This Is Not You Skylla! You Do Not Sit Around Mopping Around Like A Puppy Who Lost its Favorite Toy! You Need to Get Ahold of Yourself Dammit!" I screamed

Skye was stunned and stared at me with a blank look

"How Can You Lose Faith in Chase and Ryder. You Have Fallen into Your Own Slough and It Has Caused You to Become Capricious. Your Mood Changes Like It's Blowing in A Windstorm, Skye. You Need to Get A Grip Alright!" I lectured

Still in shock, Skye said nothing. Then she glared at me "Fuck You Everest, You have No Idea What I'm Feeling or Going Through" Skye said spitefully

"Excuse Me Bitch?!" I screamed so loud in disbelief causing her to yelp in surprise "I Know Exactly What the Fuck You are Going Through! I've Been Kidnapped, I Have Been Beaten, Tortured, Hurt, and I Have Someone I Love Risking His Life to Save Me. I'm In the Same Hell as You." I screamed at her

Skye Growled at me then leaped at me and I caught her. We wrestled on the dusty floor biting and scratching each other.

Then there was a loud bang and flash of light and we fell off each other in pain, my head throbbing and the concussive sound made it hard for me to breath and I saw a figure enter the room as darkness engulfed me.

* * *

lots of pent up anger released in this one. Who could be the figure that walked into the room? Those doctors? Swift? Who could it be? We will find out soon enough.

Thank you all again for reading my stories, i hope they bring some joy to read during this time where most of us are forced to stay at home most of the time. As always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns on anything, leave a review or send me a PM and I will answer back when I can. I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter out, so just hang tight and hopefully it will be sooner rather than later. Stay healthy and safe everybody.

Until we meet again readers, TTFN.


End file.
